


Remember Me

by artzygirl2525



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriennette, Akumatized Adrien, Akumatized Ladybug, All The Ships, Also Gabriel's wife left him, Amnesia, Chat In Heat, Descriptions of PTSD, Enjoy You Sinners :), Everyone has anxiety, F/F, F/M, Feral Adrien, Feral Chat Noir, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From Sweet To Sexual, I Apologize That Adrien Is A Sexual Deviant But It's Because He Can't Control His Animal Instincts, In this fic Gabriel Agreste has a twin brother whom he never talks to, JK I Know You Sinners Love It, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybugs outfit will be different in mine as well since shes akumatized when she transforms, Like Fifty Shades Of Grey Dirty, Little Lamb Marinette, M/M, Marichat, Marienette is so lost, Minor Character Death, More Like Fifty Shades Of Red, Multi, Nathaniel makes an appearance too, Temporary Amnesia, Violence, Warning That This Fanfic Is Really Dirty, but only later on, ladrien, miraculust, sin - Freeform, smut in later chapters, this will have a happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzygirl2525/pseuds/artzygirl2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with an Akuma, Marinette is left without any memories of her dependable sidekick, Chat Noir. With the perpetrator still on the loose somewhere in Paris, it's up to Chat Noir to rekindle their friendship and trust so they can take them down. But will he be able to get his lady's memories back by the Big Boss battle, or will he be left to hold his own against the foe?<br/>...<br/>NOTE:<br/>This FanFic contains explicit MariChat, Ladrien, and Adrienette scenes, takes place when the two are both 18 and will contain Minor Character Deaths and Graphic Depictions of Violence later on. DO NOT READ: if you are sensitive to any of these things. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forget

**Author's Note:**

> My Writing Style Get's Better In Chapter 3! Thanks!  
> ...  
> Edit (9/18/17): This Fic Is Being Updated When I Can Find The Time. Please Be Patient. I Found My Password And Can Post New Chapters Again As I Finish Writing Them. :) Thanks For Your Support! ^w^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the plot is introduced and Chat looks up to Sabine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will lack shipping feels but I promise that they'll be plenty MariChat sin in the next chapter :)  
> ...  
> “The Stupid Neither Forgive Nor Forget; The Naïve Forgive And Forget; The Wise Forgive But Do Not Forget.” –Thomas Szasz

      “Don’t Forgive! Forget!”

      They’re the last two words she’d heard before… before…?

      …

      It’s dark…

      Marinette’s arms are at her sides, covered in tiny bubbles, and she drifts compliantly as the water’s assertive grip drags her down. Her lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen but somehow, she can’t find the strength to fight for her life. The current isn’t even strong but her limbs are heavy, weighted down by the surrounding water and her clothes, and the pressure only increases the deeper she lets herself recede.

      Chat looks down at her from the rooftop of a nearby apartment building with wide eyes and questions if what he’s seeing is real; if that really is Marinette Dupain-Cheng sinking to the bottom of the Seine River. Her blueish black hair glints in the light of the single lamppost near the riverside and it’s swaying gently in rhythm with the current. He finds himself enchanted by it along with the dazed, glazed over look in her eyes, but he reminds himself this isn’t the time to goggle over her. Shaking off his thoughts, he books it down the side of the building to save her. It didn’t matter if it was or wasn’t Marinette. Someone was drowning and it was his civic duty to save them.

      But if it was Marinette, why had she been out this late at night? And by the Seine river no less. He didn’t peg her as one to commit suicide, but she was clumsy. So if it was an accident, which seems more likely, why wasn’t she doing anything to save herself? The questioning thoughts buzzing in his head grow louder and louder the closer he gets to her.

      Through her hazy eyes she clings to the single street light reflecting onto the surface of the water. It has enough power to illuminate her but only slightly. In fact, it gets fainter with every second that passes by. Chat knows that time is of the essence and throws caution to the wind as he scales the building. He doesn’t know how long she’s been down there. Hell, she could be dead by now for all he knows but that doesn’t slow his movements in the slightest. Reaching ground level, he rushes over to the river side and peers in, looking for her. 

      She doesn’t know he’s coming to save her.

      Her eyes drift to the pink purse floating beside her. It’s open, empty. Whatever was in there must’ve been cast out when she hit the water, or even before. She couldn’t recall, but hoped it wasn’t her wallet.

      She’s certain she’s going to die this way though. Alone. At the bottom of the Seine River. Not exactly an ideal way to die right?

      No, she’d hoped to die in an Akuma battle or of natural causes, or even under the Eiffel Tower with her best friend. The person she’d trusted most with her life. But it looks like fate had other plans.

      Chat catches a glimpse of her red bow, locks onto it and takes a deep breath. _I’m coming for you Mari._ With no regrets, he extends his baton to its full length so he now towers over the river, takes a deep breath as he looks over the Paris skyline, and then jumps in to save her. His golden locks whip against the momentum he’s creating and his eyes narrow in determination. He was going to save her. No matter what.

      As Marinette let’s go of the remaining oxygen in her lungs and watches as the trail of bubbles shimmy to the surface, she tries to remember the name of the figure silhouetted in her mind. She knows that they’re her friend, someone she can trust, but that’s it. Their face is blurred, their body shape prominent, but a body shape isn’t enough to go off of and their name eludes her because of it. Unable to put a name to the face of her so called friend, she smiles faintly and is about to let the river take her when something miraculous happens.

      Chat has jumped into the river to save her, smoothly moving through the water like a bullet. His entrance makes large ripples on the surface of the water and she finds herself recalling his figure. It’s identical to the one she’d remembered only a few seconds ago, but even now with a face to go off of, she’s still unable to put a name to them even as they grow closer. His eyes are green, slit like a cat’s, and they light up his face dimly. She doesn’t know him. Despite this however, she outstretches her hand to the stranger in an attempt to save herself with her last bit of remaining consciousness, and they desperately grab it, hauling her into their arms and then quickly rushing her up to the surface.

      What feels like hours of clawing his way up, totals to a matter of seconds and finally, Chat has hauled the blue haired girl out and onto the cold, hard cement river bank. With weighted breath he then hauls himself out and sputters beside her on his hands and knees. The water was a lot colder than the cat had anticipated, and he finds himself shivering as a strong gust of wind runs its fingers through his soaked hair. It slides off his leather suit and onto the cement with ease, creating a pool underneath him. His becomes one with Marinette’s and slowly gets larger the longer his kneels and pants. In the water he can see his reflection. He’s exhausted, the pool showcasing every pained crease in his face from overexertion. But that doesn’t matter right now. _He_ doesn’t matter right now. What matters is Marinette…

      He still doesn’t understand why the girl would have been in the river in the first place though. Had she tripped and fallen in? Had there been a scuffle between her and another?

      _No that’s impossible._ Chat pants, regaining his strength and pulling Marinette into his arms. _Marinette can’t have any enemies. She’s too nice to anyone and everyone._ He brushes a strand of hair out of her face, her eyes are closed and he dreamily looks at her long lashes, until he realizes the color in her face is fading, and fast. Chivalry aside for once in his life, he puts his ear to her chest only to find that she’s not breathing. “Shit.” He curses and a blush creeps along his cheeks. He’ll have to perform CPR.

      Admitting, Adrien has always wanted to kiss Marinette. Her shy and timid nature appealed to him in a way he didn’t quite understand himself, and while she never could get out a full sentence when she was with him, he always knew what she was trying to say. That, and the way she would turn around and greet him if he called out her name, with her blue hair flowing in the breeze, her eyes sparkling as she realized it was him, as if he were her whole world, was priceless and set his heart aflutter. However, this wasn’t exactly how he’d thought that their first kiss would go. He’d thought it would’ve been under an umbrella in the rain illuminated by a single lamppost. Or by the beach as the sun set behind them, the breeze picking up and wafting Marinette’s hair out of her face so he could see her magnificent features. Just something romantic, you know?

      But those fantasies of his are shattered as he crashes his mouth against hers and desperately breathes air into her lungs. Her lips are sweet, like cherries, but he relishes in the taste only momentarily, because with every breath he forces into her, his desperation to revive her increases. He needs to see her blue bell eyes again, to see them sparkle in the light of the sun- No. She _is_ his sun. She is the warm light in his dark life. She is his reassurance in times of chaos with his father. She is everyone in his class’s best friend. She is his-

      “Marinette!” Chat shouts at the unresponsive and limp body in his arms. His mouth is covered in her light pink lipstick now. Despite his repetitive attempts to revive her, she hasn’t drawn a single breath. She’s just lying there in his arms like a doll. A little, lifeless, porcelain doll. Tears perch on his eyes and he shakes them off furiously. “No…”

      _She_ can’t _die. I_ won’t let her _die._ He fumes, angry with himself for not being unable to revive her. _I promised I would save you and that’s just what I’m going to do!_

      “God damn it Marinette! Wake Up!” In one final desperate attempt, he takes a long drink of air and then pushes it into her lungs with all his might.

      That did the trick.

      Seconds later, Marinette’s tiny body convulses in his arms and her blue bell eyes snap open in alarm.

      She was _alive_.

      Relief washes over Chat but it is short lived, because now came the hard part: making sure she didn’t choke to death as she threw up the buckets of water she’d just inhaled. And it was harder than he’d thought it would be.

      Marinette is panicking. Every time she tries to take a breath, water explodes out of her mouth and onto the streets. It makes his stomach churn. Chat tries to help by pounding her on the back but to no avail. This is a one person job and it burns. Her lungs are _burning_. She’s choking and can feel her throat wanting to close, but Chat won’t let her die again today. She’s unsure why the masked stranger is trying so hard to help her but can’t question it. After all, she doesn’t feel like dying today.

      Her vision begins to blur as she manages to take a long breath of air, her lungs finally free of water. However, now instead of passing out due to _lack_ of oxygen, she was going to pass out due to a _rush_ of oxygen. The world around her begins to spin and she wavers side to side until Chat steadies her.

      “Marinette! Steady your breathing!” The stranger encourages her assertively yet full of concern. She tries to but it’s no use. Her body is working against her right now. She can’t move. She can only pant and shake uncontrollably in Chat’s arms, both from the cold Parisian air and from fear; the fear that she almost _died_.

      _At this rate she’ll die of hypothermia…_ Chat bites his lip worriedly and looks down at Mari’s lips. Once an alive red, they’re now turning a frostbitten blue.

      He knows what he has to do.

      His mouth pressed into a firm line, he hoists himself up off the cold ground with his Princess in his arms. “Where do you live?” He asks her, mapping out the fastest route to the bakery in his head. Of course Adrien knows where she lives, but Chat doesn’t, and he doesn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself.

      “I-I live in the flat above the bakery by the s-school.” She sputters, and with that, he’s off. He hugs her to his chest tightly and bounds over cars, rooftops, anything standing in his way. It didn’t matter if it exhausted him in the end, or if it caused his transformation to wear off faster. He needed to get Marinette home, and fast. It must’ve been pretty late at night because the lights were off in the bakery when he began pounding on the door with all his might.

      “Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!” Chat shouts, desperately trying to wake the sleeping couple upstairs so that they’ll let him in. “Please open the door!” He continues to pound on the door until his ears perk to the sound of heavy descending footsteps inside.

      Multiple locks are undone before the door finally swings open and he’s face to chest with Marinette’s dad, “We open in six hours sir. What is so important that you have to come knocking on our door at this hour-?” The large man stops as he realizes that he’s taller than the individual that came knocking. He takes a step back and is stunned to see the small drowned cat with his daughter cradled protectively in his arms.

      “Please Mr. Dupain…” Chat coughs softly and looks into the stunned father’s eyes. “Let us in…” The wind picks up, blowing both Chat and Marinettes hair all over the place.

      The blue haired girl sneezes and without hesitation, Mr. Dupain practically hauls Chat into his store and into the front counter. The hardworking baker always underestimated his own strength. “W-What happened to my little girl?” He stutters, locking up shop again and approaching Chat in a panic, fiddling with his thumbs. “I thought she was asleep upstairs. How did she… is she…?” His face pales at the thought that his little girl could be dead, and he holds his arms out as a gesture for Chat to hand over his daughter. Chat notices.

      “She fell into the Seine River. She’s fine but is fighting hypothermia right now.” He carefully hands the muscular man his chilled to the bone daughter, “Do you have a heater or-?” Mr. Dupain hurriedly turns on his heels and bounds up the stairs to the second flat before Chat can finish. “Wow…” Chat’s jaw drops open slowly. That man could move despite his size. This impressed him.

      Silence.

      The sound of a bathtub running upstairs suddenly fills his ears and causes him to look up at the ceiling. It was probably for Marinette. Adrien begins to rock back and forth uneasily on his heels now. He doesn’t know what to do. Mr. Dupain’s just left him alone with all of these pastries, and this wouldn’t be a problem… if he didn’t have an unhealthy obsession for the stuff. He bites his lip and closes his eyes so to not further tempt himself. _I really just want to snag a couple heaven sent buns and leave through a window…_

 _Do it! But snag me some cheese first!_ Plagg encourages. He really was no help.

      This was turning out to be both his wildest dream and his worst nightmare. And as it turns out, closing his eyes in this situation wasn’t the best idea he’s come up with. Why? Because now he could pick out all the wondrous smells wafting through the air: macaroons, croissants, egg soufflés, baguettes, fruit tarts, everything. It made his mouth water. He found himself absentmindedly reaching for a cinnamon bun until a soft spoken voice called out to him.

      “Mr. Noir?” It was Sabine. He pulls himself together and wipes the drool off his chin just as the petite woman makes it to the bottom of the stairs. “Thank you so much for saving our daughter.” Her smile is warm, honest. It almost reminds Adrien of the one his mother used to wear before she-

      “It’s no purr-roblem Ma’am.” He bows slightly, brushing the memory off. “I’m just doing my job-!” He is stunned when he straightens himself out and she’s standing right in front of him. She sure was quiet, and his sudden reaction brings a questioning expression onto her face.

      “I’m sorry, did I startle you?” Sabine puts a hand over her mouth and furrows her brow, disheartened that she might’ve done so.

      “Ah, no, I’m sorry. I’m just a little high strung right now.” Chat laughs nervously in response, causing the middle aged woman to laugh softly with him. He was always so honest around her.

      After his mother left him, Adrien began to look up to Sabine, and by the start of his freshman year of high school, he’d even labeled her as his new mother figure. After all, she was kind and charitable to all, and never spoke ill of anyone even if her face showed discontent for them. More importantly though, he felt _accepted_ around her. _Appreciated_. Something he never felt around his father-

      “Mr. Noir?” Her voice shoves him out of his thoughts.

      “Ah, yes! Sorry…” He rubs the back of his neck, laughing and mad at himself for ignoring her.

      “Don’t be sorry dear,” She extends her hands out to him and he looks at them, not knowing what to do with the sudden sentiment. “You’ve had a long night and I’m sure your mind is elsewhere right now.” With a soft smile, she waits for him to lower his arms from behind his head before taking his hands in hers, hugging them gently. “Please. You don’t ever have to apologize for being yourself while you’re in this house. You do so much for Paris. You save so many lives and we take you for granted. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t allow you to let your guard down and be yourself after a long day’s work, hm?”

      _She’s treating me so kindly… Is this what it’s like to be cared about? How a parent should be?_ Tears begin to stir in his eyes for the second time that night until he forces them into silence.

      _Hey kid! You’re daydreaming again!_ Plagg snaps at him. The darn black cat was always rummaging around in his thoughts.

      “Thank you Mrs. Dupain,” Adrien tries to return Sabine’s genuine smile but fails to match its intensity. She shakes her head softly.

      “No,” She squeezes his hands, “Thank _you_ , Chat Noir.” He looks down at their hands and then drifts his gaze to her eyes. They’re kind and earnest. It was…nice, but also something he wasn’t accustomed to. It begins to make him uncomfortable after a while and she picks up on it, continuing with her praise. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would’ve done if…” She trails off and slowly drifts her eyes down to the floor. His heart pains for her. He knows exactly how she would’ve felt. He’s been there before.

      “Never gonna happen Mrs. Dupain.” He gives her a goofy, closed eye grin and returns her attention to him. “I’ll look after your daughter from now on and keep that from happening. I purr-omise.” Sabine swore she had heard another blond haired boy say that to her before. But who? Her expression is blank as she tries to put a name to them. It was only after he opened his eyes that she found her emotions again and smiled knowingly.

      “You’re a good boy Ad-,” She coughs, “Chat Noir.” Sabine releases his hands and ruffles his hair warmly before shuffling back over to the bottom of the stairs. “Please, help yourself.” She says over her shoulder, gesturing to the wide array of homemade pastries she probably slaved over to make.

      When he can no longer hear her footsteps up the stairs, he grins. Wide eyed, he stares down all the desserts around him one by one and then pounces. “CROISSANTS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabine treating ChatNoir/Adrien like her son is my aesthetic. I needed it in my life, also it was important for the plot sooo yeah. Also, she knows something ;) Marichat Angst and Sin in the next chapter! >wO


	2. Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette invites the stray kitten into her room and ends up making a fool of herself because, feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse for the Marichat that happens at the end

      The bathroom door clicks behind her. Turns out, a nice long hot shower had been all Marinette needed to wash away the events of the night. “What a night…” She plops down into her swivel chair and pulls herself into her desk. Her pink fleece pajamas, with playful kittens on them, look up at her. She smiles. They were exactly what the doctor had ordered after a night like this.

      After reassuring her father and mother that she was alright (even though they’d still probably worry themselves to their grave), they’d retired for the night and encouraged her to do the same. However, for some reason Marinette just couldn’t let things be; couldn’t sit still.

      Every time she closes her eyes, a pair of glowing green orbs stares back at her. She couldn’t forget him and it infuriated her. _He’s a complete stranger to me so why… why does he make my heart beat so rapidly?_ She puts her head in her hands, and lets her eyes flutter closed, her fingers weaving tightly into her hair.

      Despite how angry he got her though, Marinette needed to see his eyes again. They were mysterious and shook her to her very core. Made her melt. They were just so expressive, so _alive_. Was it because of the mask? She didn’t know, but she didn’t care.

      The more she finds herself thinking about him, the more her head begins to hurt and her nerves begin to pop. If that wasn’t bad enough, a burning sensation builds up on the back of her neck and causes her to wince. What was going on with her? It was as if she was forgetting something. _Someone_. But who or what was it-

      _Knock knock_.

      Her eyes shoot open and she sits still.

      Silence.

      _Maybe I just imagined it…_ Her eyes begin to flutter closed again until-

      _Knock Knock_

“Definitely didn’t imagine it.” Marinette gets up from her desk and saunters up the stairs to her loft, positioning herself on her bed and under the source of the knocking: her rooftop hatch. Now, normally she wouldn’t answer an ominous knocking at her hatch (and in the middle of the night no less!), but there was something about this knock that she couldn’t shake. She _trusted_ it. “W-who is it?” She utters cautiously. And she was right to.

      “It’s me purr-incess,” A voice on the other side answers. Her heart flutters.

      “It’s him…” She mutters, half elated and half anxious. Her eyes whip over to her bedroom door and back. If her parents knew he was here they would totally flip out but… she really did want to see him again. Wanted to get to know him better.

      She wanted to ask him why he’d tried so hard to save her. Why he had held her so protectively in his arms, like she was his whole world. And about why his eyes had followed her as she was being whisked away by her father, until they could follow her no more.

      Biting her lip, she realizes that all of these questions wouldn’t get answered until she let the stray cat in. This was it. Mustering up her courage, Marinette takes in a deep breath and looks at her clock.

      _12:55 a.m._

“Five minutes.” She tells herself and with lightning speed, quickly unlocks the hatch and rides the staircase railing down into her desk chair. “Come in.” Her fingers go to work on her keyboard as she pretends to have been busy before his arrival.

      He makes no effort to hide that he’s happy to see her again.

      The hatch opens, “Milady.” He enters with a bow and doesn’t even bother taking the stairs down to her. With one effortless jump, he now stands behind her, purring. “It’s like you knew I was coming to check up on you.” He comments on her pajamas and lets his hands find their way onto her shoulder. She tenses. Not because he’d reached out to her so suddenly, but because he had done it so gently. It was if he was afraid she’d break under his touch. But why?

      “Mhmmm,” Marinette answers, typing away; unable to form the words she so desperately wanted to speak: _Do I know you?_

      The stranger shifts uncomfortably behind her. He didn’t know what else to say. Her answer had stopped him in his tracks. This wasn’t going like she wanted to. She’d wanted to talk to him so badly a few seconds ago so why couldn’t her mouth make words damn it! The tension in the air grows as neither of them want to be the one to start up the conversation again.

      _12:56 a.m._

      She couldn’t put it off forever. After all, now she only had four minutes.

      She sighs and spins her chair around to face him. “So.” Her eyes meet his.

      “So.” He shifts again, holding his hands behind his back. He is clearly uncomfortable. Great.

      “Why did you save me?” The blue haired girl wanted to punch herself in the face. The one time her mouth does what she wants, she says something stupid. Typical Marinette.

      “Ummm…” He looks at her as if it’s a trick question and rocks back and forth on his heels. “Because it’s my job…?”

      “Explain.” She probes, cupping her chin questioningly.

      “Well,” He begins to flex his muscles for her and she rolls her eyes, “I’m kind of a big deal around here. I keep the peace, save Purr-is on a daily basis from criminals; make sure that the little old lady gets across the street safely. You know? Typical Superhero stuff. Just another day in the life of Chat Noir I guess.”

      _Chat Noir’s his name huh? Should’ve known. The costume’s a dead giveaway._

      “You guess? You don’t know how you do your own job?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

      “I-It’s not like that I just…!”  Her sudden sarcasm flusters the cat boy and his face shows it. Marinette lets out a tiny giggle. It was cute. _He_ was cute-

      _Wait a minute._ She averts her eyes from him to think. _I barely know him! I can’t have a crush on him-_  

      “Marinette?” His voice chimes and calls her attention back to him.

      God he was good looking. His leather suit was plastered to his body, making his sculpted abs blatantly visible to her; his golden hair shimmered in the moonlight coming in from her windows and his eyes (good lord his eyes!) made her want to pounce on him. They made her want to rub his ears in hopes of getting him to purr for her. Made her want to-

      _12:57 a.m._

      So many questions, so little time.

_Damn it._

      “How do you know my name?” The blond raises his ears to her question, and clears his throat.

      “We’ve met once before. Remember? The Evillustrator?” His eyes dart side to side, analyzing hers. “I saved you from almost drowning,” Realization, “Wow you really shouldn’t go near water.”

      She didn’t answer. She didn’t _remember_.

      She knows who he’s talking about because she fought him as Ladybug but she’d done so _alone_ \- TIKI. The blue haired girl’s eyes go wide as her kwami’s absence sinks in.

      _I can’t believe I forgot about her! Poor dear, I hope she isn’t hurt. She’s probably so scared-_

      “Hellooo?” Chat snaps his fingers in front of her face, recalling her attention to him once more. Forgetting another person was in the room with them seemed to be something they had in common.

      “H-h-i…” Marinette stutters with a blush. Her eyes had gone straight to his pink lips when he’d addressed her. She was almost ashamed of herself for it, but then again, who could resist someone as hot as-

      _12:58 a.m._

      “So you know me but I don’t know you,” Marinette crosses her legs and looks up at him questioningly. “How do I know I can trust you?”

      “How do you know you can’t?”

      “Why are you answering me with another question?”

      “Why can’t I?”

      “Stop that.”

      “Stop what?” A muffled laugh escapes his throat.

      “Stop answering me with a question.”

      “But what if-!”

      “Answer the question!” She fumes; she’d had enough of this nonsense. She wanted an answer. A serious one. “And don’t answer it with another question or so help me-!”

      “Alright, alright, I was only kitten around,” He cracks up laughing, “You can trust me because I just saved your life. Again. Even if you don’t remember the first time. It’s strange though, not many people can fur-get this charming face.” Chat flashes his signature grin at Marinette until she can longer put up her cold front. Defeated, she pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. He was so much… _work_. And his cat puns were simply _dreadful_. Why was she crushing on him again? Her eyes trail down his body and lock onto his mid-section. Oh right, abs.

      “Touché.” She crosses her arms and they eye each other down, observing one another.

      _What the hell is this cat thinking? I wish I knew… Now that I think about it, was letting him into my room this late at night really a good idea? What if he tries something?_ She narrows her eyes at him and Chat is the first to break eye contact because of it. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. He hates making eye contact with people. Marinette notices his obvious distress and softens her gaze. _Nah, he wouldn’t. He’s too much of a… gentleman? Gentle cat?_

_12:59 a.m._

_Shit. I don’t have enough time left to-_

“So… So you really don’t remember me?” His question sends a wave of pain all throughout her chest. He’d said it with such _disappointment_. It was enough to make her speechless for a moment before coming back to her senses with an answer.

      “No, I’m so sorry,” She says with a heavy heart and then flounders around for his name, “Chat.” He won’t look at her. Pure agony begins to wash over his face and it makes her heart sink even more. This wasn’t how she’d wanted to end her time with him. She had to do something to make him feel better about himself. She held herself back from bounding over and holding his shrunken body tightly against hers. Her heart ached for him as his probably did for her. At a moment like this, she did the only thing she could do: be honest.

      “But,” Marinette stutters, her voice making him peek up at her a bit. What was she going to say to him? “If it makes you feel any better, I know I can trust you, and feel comfortable with your being around me.” She manages a smile. He just stares at her.

      Silence fills the room as he stands there, looking her over. Her clock yells at her from across the room, ticking down the seconds of her last minute with him. She didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t uncomfortable but it _was_ a little awkward.

      _Why isn’t he saying anything?_ Marinette is the one to smile uncomfortably this time. She isn’t sure if she hurt his feelings or not. _Should I apologize? Say something Chat…_ After a moment of awkwardly avoiding eye contact, he erupts into an ear to ear grin. It was as if a lightbulb had gone off inside his head.

      And she thought _she_ had mood swings.

      “I’m so happy!” Chat launches himself at her and hugs her tightly. Her body tenses up at the sudden contact and she tries to keep herself from falling over. She hadn’t been expecting that. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” The poor girl’s brain takes its sweet time to process what’s just happened before telling her to hug him back. Looks like the night was slowly turning around for her.

      And it was only going to get better.

      _1:00 a.m._

Time was up, but Marinette finds she doesn’t have the heart (nor the intention anymore), to make the boy leave.

      Chat pulls her closer and nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck, purring loudly. The vibration makes her weak and she almost shows it. _God he’s so adorable._ She grips his leather suit tightly and slyly takes in his scent. It wasn’t musky like most of the guy’s at her school wore; instead it was sweet and light, almost something like a girl would wear. Was it perfume? She didn’t care. All she knew was that he was here, in her arms, and that she wouldn’t want him any other way.

      And it was strange.

      Her body is remembering what she cannot, and shifts to fit him. Like two puzzle pieces, they lock in perfectly with one another and she lets out a hot breath of surprise as his hand wanders up and through her hair. He jolts. Had that not been the reaction he’d been expecting? She tries to look him in the eyes as he pulls back, but he eludes her and covers his blushing face with his hand. He was embarrassed. She blushes. Her eyes drift from his red cheeks to his lips. They were so _kissable_. She lets her mind wander until he says the words she never thought anyone would dare to ask her.

      “Marinette, can I kiss you?” His eyes are on hers now, solid, serious. His question deepens the blush on her cheeks and Marinette looks at him, speechless. Chat had just asked to kiss her, and while her heart told her that it wasn’t necessary a bad thing, the suddenness of him asking made her want to somehow buy herself some time to think. That, and dig herself a hole to hide in.

      “W-why?” She stutters, sliding her eyes away from his. He doesn’t answer right away. It was as if he was trying to search for an answer that wasn’t there. Seconds go by. When he finally does find one, Marinette isn’t happy with it.

      “Because I want to.” He smiles childishly.

      “Because you want to?”

      “Yeah.”

      “And what about what I want?” She shoots back, but not intentionally. God why was it she still had a hard time communicating her feeling even now at the age of seventeen?

      “Well,” The black cat shrugs, “What do _you_ want-”

      “Yes.” Her heart says for her. Marinette’s eyes shimmer in the moonlight from her open window and gaze honesty at his. He swallows hard and is taken aback for a moment.

      “…what?”

      “I want you to kiss me Chat. Yes.” She says again for his perked ears.

      A moment.

      “O-Okay,” Chat stutters and leans in cautiously, still not entirely sure if she meant it. She swallows hard this time. This was it. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She hoped that he couldn’t hear it pounding against his chest. The reoccurring thought that she just met him crept up into her mind but she swatted it away without haste. Besides, if what he’d said was true and they did actually know each other, she would have nothing to worry about right? …right?

      The next thing that happens is nothing short of intoxicating. It nearly knocks Marinette off her feet.

      Licking his lips nervously, he brings his face close to hers and she can feel his hot breath against her already burning cheeks as he determines for a second how to approach her. “Marinette…,” With a soft whisper, he finally taps his lips against hers, trying to get a feel of what she’s comfortable with before pressing a bit harder and pulling her into a full-fledged kiss. Her hands drift up and into his hair, tugging at it softly. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Marinette found she was unable to keep her eyes open, allowing the boy to dip her back a bit and kiss her again and again. He was amazing. She’d kissed a boy before back in the sixth grade as a dare, but he had been nowhere near as good as Chat was right now.

      Chat’s kisses were packed full of meaning, of emotion, and she found herself trying to keep pace with him after a while as he grew more and more needy, gripping her shirt with his claws. He really _was_ a cat. All good things must come to an end though, and he was parting their lips before she could formulate a protest.

      “My Lady?” Chat questions and they lock eyes. His green orbs dance around her blue bell ones, searching for something. Some kind of hidden answer. It puzzled her and it showed.

      “Yes Chat?” Marinette pants softly, still recovering from their short make out session. She was on cloud nine right now, her eyes burning, literally burning, with excitement. But he wasn’t. His eyes had gotten their answer and dimmed. Her heart sank again.

      “I… have to go.” He starts to untangle their bodies, making an effort to avert her eyes in the process. What had she done? She questions herself, starting to panic. She didn’t want him to leave. What if she never saw him again? What if-

      No.

      Her lips were pressed against his again before he could push her away any further. She clung to him with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. For some strange reason, she wanted him and his jokester attitude. His broad shoulders, his piercing green eyes that softened when he looked at her, she wanted it _all_. To be able to run her fingers through his silky blond hair, to be able to tell him everything was going to be alright. That they were going to get through this. That she remembered him.

      But she couldn’t, because she wasn’t sure of any of those things. All she _was_ sure about was that she had feelings for him. They were wavering, but strong, and she just couldn’t take it anymore. So she kissed him.

      And Chat seemed to be okay with that.

      A deep throated purr develops in his throat, making his lips quiver against hers, and Marinette lets out a stifled breath before he crashes his lips against hers urgently. It was clear that the black cat was happy she’d stopped him and he brought her hips to meet his with an urgent tug of her waist. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

      She lets her hands recommence their combing of his luscious locks and he purrs even louder, relishing in her touch. “Good kitty,” She breathes and he grins, letting her kiss him this time.

      Time.

      Marinette looks beyond Chat at the alarm clock stationed by her lounge chair.

      _1:55 a.m._

      _Five more minutes_.

…

      Adrien lies compliantly sprawled out on his bed, letting the sheets take him and suffocate his body with warmth. His ladybug pajamas cling to his toned body and create almost a shield of protection around him. They make him feel safe.

      His suit had been terribly cold, after having jumped into a freezing river and all. This had only made him want to cling to Marinette tighter while he could, but alas, as soon as his miraculous had started to beep he bid her goodbye. He didn’t want her to see him turn into a pumpkin.

      He had to deal with a cold suit and now he had to deal with a cold room; a cold, dull, unforgiving room. It was just like his father. Just like his life.

      The teen closes his eyes and tries to think of something else. Marinette’s warm smile pops into his head and he starts a smile only to falter and frown.

      Why did his life suck?

      “I thought it would work Plagg…” He sighs, trying to find abstract images of comfort within the tiles decorating his ceiling. The little kitty kwami pops his head out of Adrien’s pajama pocket and develops a confused look.

      “You thought _what_ would work? I’m not a mind reader kid.”

      “The whole “Love conquers Hate” kiss,” He makes frivolous gestures with his hands as he tries to explain to his ancient pal. “I thought it would work…”

      “You think Marinette hates you?” Plagg raises an eyebrow. He’d just had to sit through Adrien sucking face with a girl who didn’t even remember him, and that unthoughtful comment had just pissed him off. That is, until Adrien starting prattling off his explanation.

      “I did, but then I saw it.” The blond boys face hardens and he glares up at the tiles he’d previously sought comfort from.

      “The question marks in her eyes?” The little black cat recalls and shuffles out of Adrien’s pocket into his line of sight. “Yeah, I saw them too. What about them?”

      “What about them?” Adrien scoffs, “Normal people don’t have question marks in their eyes Plagg.”

      “No shit Sherlock.” Plagg rolls his eyes at the teen. Adrien opens his mouth to retort but then decides it’s not worth it.

      “So then… has Marinette been akumatized?” Adrien asks instead; worry starting to build in his chest.

      “Not likely.” Plagg crosses his arms in thought. “She probably crossed paths with someone who was though, they attacked her and now she can’t remember you.”

      “She can’t remember Chat Noir,” He sits up abruptly; panic building so that he feels the need to correct his friend. “We don’t know yet if she can’t remember Adrien…”

      “Well we’ll find out _tomorrow_ ,” Plagg flits under the warm sheets and coils them into a cocoon. “Now leave me alone, I’m tired.” He says with a muffled yawn. Adrien can only imagine the look of irritation his friend has right now. “And you’re lucky I let you have a few extra moments with that girl. I could’ve undone your transformation at any time.”

      “Yeah yeah,” Adrien rolls his eyes at the cat and turns over onto his side, showing his back to him. “Thanks Plagg.”

      “Uhuh,” He grumbles in return, “Damn right you’re thankful.”

      The blond boy smiles, his eyes trailing to his bedside table. On it is a small ladybug plush custom-made of minky, with a diamond necklace latched securely, elegantly, around her neck. It was a gift. From Chat Noir, from Adrien. For his Ladybug, for Marinette. In honor of their two year anniversary, but-

      Adrien feels a whimper rise in his throat and suppresses it the best he can. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. Despite the subtle hints he’d given her and all the kisses he’d planted on her cherry sweet lips she still didn’t seem to remember him. He could feel himself breaking inside. The cracks in his heart that he’d once filled after his mom left were slowly reopening. He didn’t want to remember; didn’t want this to be real. But most of all, he didn’t want to fall apart in front of Plagg; didn’t want to burden him with his feelings.

      It was only when he heard the kwami speak two words of kindness that he let his persistent tears finally fall that night.

      “Good Night Adrien.” He’d whispered.

      “Good Night Plagg,” Adrien had managed to choke out before his body convulsed and he wept hard for the first time since his mom had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! I chose to reveal that Adrien and Marinette are an item and that he knows Marinette's true identity at the end of this chapter, sue me. Hahahaha but seriously though, I didn't peg Adrien to be one to overwhelm Marinette if she didn't remember him so I made him put in subtle hints instead. Hope Y'all liked it and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Bye Bye Little Butterflies! >wO Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> SIDE NOTE: This Chapter was actually 16 pages long! Pretty lengthy compared to the last chapter's 14.


	3. Triggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is reunited with her kwami, but then gets herself into trouble with a certain blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is mostly for plot development, but I also made sure to squeeze in a little bit of Adrienette ;)  
> It was also 25 pages long until I separated it into two chapters LOL X3 So be ready for a double update today ^w^  
> ((NOTE! There is some violence in this chapter. Just warning y'all...))

      _Tap tap tap_

      Marinette yawns sleepily and rolls onto her side. Her bed has always been a cozy coffin for her undead sleeping habits. Unfortunately though, this only made it harder for her to get out of bed in the morning, hence her being late to class most of the time. “Mom” She whines, “Go away… Just ten more minutes and I promise I’ll get up.”

      _Tap tap tap_

      “Mom I said I’d get up in ten minutes.”

      _Tap tap-_

      Marinette sits up in her bed, her hair a disheveled mess, and licks her chapped lips. “What do you want Mom?!” She yells blindly, rubbing her eyes awake.

      “Open up Marinette! It’s hot out here!” A muffled voice outside her hatch yells.

      _Tiki!_

      The once tired girl springs to life and quickly opens her hatch only to be forced back down onto her mattress as the little red kwami bolts into her arms. The hatch closes with a loud bang.

      “Marinette?” Her mom sounds from downstairs, her voice laced with worry. “Is everything alright?”

      “Everything’s fine mom!” She shouts back, hugging the exhausted kwami tightly to her chest. She’s sweaty profusely. Only natural considering it’s a toasty eighty two degrees Fahrenheit outside. “The handle was just hotter than I thought it would be and I burnt my hand!” That should be believable enough right? Yup.

      “Well, be careful!” Sabine counsels. “Summer is getting harsher by the day! Just because you’re almost out of school doesn’t mean you can become a clumsy mess again and get hurt!”

      “Yes Mom!” She looks down at her tiny friend with worry and then races down her loft stairs to her bathroom, preparing a nice cold bath for Tiki in her vanity sink.

      Despite her kwami’s tiny size, it took a considerable amount of time for her to cool down enough to talk to Marinette without stuttering. And it took even longer for her to actually muster up enough strength to eat the cookie the girl offered her. When Tiki felt somewhat better though, she found herself telling her chosen one all about her incredibly terrifying journey; about how she was flung out of Marinette’s purse, into the river and carried all the way to the English Channel before getting her bearings and quickly making her way back to her side. And Marinette had listened diligently throughout all of it too. After all, it was the least she could do for her tiny friend after such a frightening incident.

      And Marinette also told her side of the story. About how she was saved by some boy called Chat Noir, and how she had invited him into her room for a talk (naturally she left out the part where they made out) and Tiki’d just sat and listened too, just as Marinette had done for her moment’s ago. While it was comforting to know she was being heard, the tiny kwami’s eyes had been fixated on hers the entire time. There hadn’t been a single moment when her eyes drifted away from her. It’d been… unsettling. Tiki’d done the exact same thing that Chat Noir had done to her last night. But she couldn’t tell why. Was there something wrong with her eyes? She didn’t have time to check.

      By the time Marinette walks out of the bathroom with Tiki curled up in a towel in her arms, it is almost time for her school to end Lunch Break.

      “Shit…” Marinette’s eyes go wide and she stands frozen in place at the center of her room. Her clock eyes her down with a smug look just like they’d done last night. She couldn’t believe she’d just missed half a day of school.

      “I’m so sorry Marinette,” Tiki mumbles into the towel, but the girl merely shakes her head.

      “No it’s okay. Don’t be. Your well-being is way more important than learning Geometry Tiki.” Her smile is returned as Tiki flutters out of her arms and into her line of sight.

      “That’s true, but don’t you want to spend time with your friends before Summer Break begins?” She reminds her chosen one, “You only have one more week remember?”

      “Shit Tiki,” Marinette curses under her breath again, quickly gathering up all her school supplies. How could she have let something as important as that slip past her? Not only would it be the last week she’d get to see Alya before the girl went off to see her grandparents, but it would also be the last week she’d get to see Adrien before he was swamped with modeling gigs and couldn’t give her the time of day. “You’re right I can’t miss the rest of this week, never mind today.” She puts a tiny hand towel in her purse and Tiki flits inside it without haste.

      As Marinette races down the stairs and out the door, Sabine bids her daughter goodbye. She doesn’t even realize that her daughter had skipped the first half of school, and it’s probably due to the Lunch Rush she is still dealing with.

      Believe it or not, for the first time since the beginning of high school, Marinette is actually looking forward to sitting in a classroom for what seems like hours on end; looking forward to seeing the smiles on all her friends faces as they laugh and joke in between classes, eat out in the quad and compare lunches. She’s even looking forward to making funny faces at Chloe when she isn’t looking-

_Chloe._

      The name makes Marinette’s pulse quicken, and her skin begin to prickle, “Suffer.” The word rolls off her tongue and pounds against her skull like a prisoner in a cage. “She must _suffer_.”

      _Chloe Bourgeois._

The blue haired girl clenches her tiny hands into fists and lets the surfacing wave of anger within her wrap itself around her heart like a rabid snake. It’s flooding her. It’s _scaring_ her.

      It’s _suffocating_ her.

      She can’t believe it. She’s never felt this angry before, and it’s too much for her to bear. Taking in a deep, stifled breath, the girl stops outside her classroom door to pant and lean herself against the cold brick wall. It feels nice against her hot skin and she sighs in momentary relief.

      _What is happening to me-_

      “Tiki,” Marinette mutters, “What’s going on? I don’t feel so good...” Sweat drips down her face in buckets, dampening her shirt as it drips off her chin.

      **_Chloe._**

      Her head feels like it’s going to split open, and her body feels no better. It’s being ravished. Ravished with pain. All of her muscles are starting to seize up. Her eyes are _burning_. Was it from tears? Was she crying? She can’t find the words to answer herself anymore. All of her thoughts are hazed over. She can’t even formulate a sentence to spit out.

      Her anger. It’s consuming her.

      **_Chloe Bourgeois._**

      The overwhelming urge to strike something is building up within her fists, and fast. She has to make something, _someone_ , feel what she is feeling. Anyone will do. But it needs to happen right now. Her anger is so blinding that it muffles the words that Tiki says as she pops her head out of Marinette’s purse.

      “What’s… -ong Mari…? …you have-… fever?” The little red dot wonders, concern lacing her question. She makes eye contact with Marinette and her face freezes in fear. She knows that look.

      The pained girl doesn’t seem to notice the kwami’s drastic expression change though, nor the pleading that follows it. No. Instead, Marinette straightens, opens her classroom door-

      And let’s all hell breaks loose.

…

      Before he can even process the situation, Adrien is pulling Marinette off of Chloe. Without warning, the timid and tiny girl had burst into the room, locked eyes with and pounced on his childhood friend, shouting, “It’s your entire fault! You’re the one to blame!” and “How could you do this to me! None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for you!” And despite Marinette’s tiny figure, Adrien found he was having trouble getting her off of the blonde.

      _She shouldn’t be this strong. This isn’t Marinette._ He can’t stop her. He needs help. _Someone, anyone-_

      Mari’s hands are woven tightly into Chloe’s hair, tugging out chunks of it by the second. Her eyes are filled with a lust for pain that’s being satisfied by Chloe’s frightened screams echoing throughout the classroom, “Let go you lunatic! I’ll have my Daddy sue you for this! Somebody stop her!”

      “Marinette! What has gotten into you?!” Mrs. Bustier shouts from behind her desk. Despite her eagerness to end this brawl, she makes no effort to assist Adrien. She’s frozen in fear as well as the rest of the class and can hardly believe her eyes as Marinette starts leaving scratch marks down her fellow students face. “Stop this! Stop this insolence at once! I-I’m calling your parents!” Her threats are empty though. She can’t even manage to pick up her phone. Marinette doesn’t budge.

      “Girl!” Alya is the first one to snap out of it and come to Adrien’s aide. She tries to coerce her friend to come to her senses, “What has gotten into you?! Let go of Chloe and we’ll see if we can talk this out like civilized adults!”

      It’s to no avail though.

      Marinette grunts. She isn’t listening to Alya. Her thoughts seem to be focused on one thing and one thing only right now: making Chloe suffer. And she is doing a great job at it. Chloe’s pride and joy is being ripped from her by the bushels, leaving tiny bald spots in their place; a reminder to not mess with Marinette ever again. This whole moment is like something out of a teen fiction novel, and nobody knows what to do.

      Nobody except Adrien, that is. He knows _just_ what to do.

      _If I know Marinette as well as I think I do then-_ He grips the angry girls chin and yanks her into a kiss. It wasn’t a kind one, but it didn’t matter as long as it did the trick. And it did.

      Marinette’s body stiffens at the sudden contact, her eyes wide with shock. A blush creeps onto her face and he presses harder. He knew this wasn’t the best time to try and be gentle with her. After all, she still has Chloe’s hair in her clutches.

      Noticing she still won’t budge, Adrien kisses her over and over again until she reels, letting her grip slip just long enough for him to pry her off and away from a weeping and disheveled Chloe; who falls backwards into the arms of her ginger haired friend Sabrina.

      What happens next shocks the whole class.  

      Her eyes filled with tears, Chloe spins around and embraces Sabrina in a search for comfort. It is the first time anyone has ever seen Chloe disregard her pride to do so. The attack has truly shaken her, and like the good friend Sabrina is, Sabrina has happily hugged Chloe back. It’s a miracle. Marinette has given Chloe a taste of her own medicine and proven that Chloe actually has a heart. But… had that been Marinette’s intent or…?

      Questions start to rise within the room as the class slowly shifts their gaze to the lip locked couple. They’re all in shock, the teacher’s in shock. Hell! Adrien knows fully well what he’s just done and _he’s_ in shock!

      And the silence of disbelief is more than unnerving. Nobody wants to be the first to speak up; to break the fresh tension in the air. And nobody knows what to do. Do they report Marinette, or wait for an explanation? But more importantly, nobody wants to interrupt the kissing couple at the front of the room.

      Good thing they didn’t have to.

      Noticing that the class has shifted their focus to him and Marinette, Adrian hesitantly parts their lips and lifts his dazed partner into a Princess carry. “I’ll explain later, I promise.” He bows to Mrs. Bustier slightly and then bolts out of the classroom. Both she and Alya shout after him but he doesn’t stop. He has to get Marinette away. Away from the classroom. Away from Chloe’s clutches. Away from _everyone_ , before questions start flying.

      So, he ran.

      He ran until his lungs burned, his legs felt like they would give out, and until Plagg starting yelling at him because he was being jostled around in his shirt pocket too roughly. He just ran. He ran his little seventeen year old heart out all the way to the other side of Paris, to where he and Marinette had had their first date.

      It was more an unconscious decision than anything else, but it worked considering it was secluded from his classmates. No one would dare or know to follow them this far, and even if they did they wouldn’t be able to find the two amongst the immense foliage, and trees. It was the perfect spot to wait this whole incident out.

      It’s a nice day outside. The trees are in bloom, their leaves doing a leisurely slow dance with the wind, and the bushes below are trembling with envy, unable to join them. The lake is as clear as the sky is blue, its ripples smiling up at the people in Swan Boats, and the sun is supervising brightly. It shines down on all the park goers, blinding them with its confidence. It knows how nice of a day it is.

      Adrien finds a nice spot to sits down, on a wood bench near the parks lively lukewarm lake and pants heavily. He can finally acknowledge how tired he’s made himself. The bees buzz around him, making him aware of their presence while attending to their beloved flower mates. Marinette is cradled carefully in his tired arms, passed out. This day so far, has been the most stressful day he’s had this year. And that says a lot, him being a model and all.  

      As he steadies his breathing, the blonde looks out at the lake and all the people in Swan Boats, romancing it up. God he’s _so_ jealous. He’d wanted to do that with Marinette yesterday; to celebrate how far they’ve come and how much they love each other. He’d wanted to row them out into the middle of that lake as the sun set, cup her cheeks and kiss her senseless, having her grinning all the while. And he’d never gotten the chance to. And if things stayed as they were now, he never would.

      _Why is this happening to me?_ He asks himself, hanging his head over the back of the sturdy bench. The sky was so blue today, the wind so jovial, the trees so green. Everything was so bright and colorful and alive, and… everything he was not. With this sudden realization, the sky now seems to shine even brighter, almost mocking him. He doesn’t have the energy right now to be angry though.

      “I only want Marinette to love me...” He tells the sky above. “Is that too much to ask?”

      “Adrien...?” A familiar voice answers him. “Is that you?” It’s close. He looks down at Marinette to see her tiny kwami has popped its head out of her purse. Tiki beams as she realizes it’s him. “Oh, thank goodness!”

      “Tiki!” Adrien is ecstatic, “It’s so good to see you!” For once something is going right in his life.

      “Quiet,” Tiki shushes him and ducks back into her hovel, “No time for formalities I’m afraid,” She surveys the area around them, and then motions for the boy to lift the purse so they can better communicate with one another. He does so. “Listen, I think I know what’s wrong with Marinette.”

      “I think I do too.” He agrees and she tilts her head in confusion.

      “Really? But how did-?”

      “I visited her last night-”

      “Oh, right. I know.” She affirms.

      “You do? But how-?”

      _Surely, Marinette wouldn’t have told her about-_ He blushes at the thought of last night’s make out session.

      “She told me you came over last night. Only,” Tiki’s face grows dark. “She talked about you like she didn’t even know you. She called you a stranger…” Adrien nods and lets out a sigh of relief. He believes every word she’s telling him.

      “That’s because she’s been akumatized.” He says, a pang shooting through both his heart and Tiki’s.

      “Yes unfortunately.” Tiki nods and wraps herself in her tiny hand towel. She doesn’t want Adrian to see her dreary expression. “So we both know what needs to happen now right?” She questions him, “We both need to do whatever we can to help Marinette get her memories back.” The blonde boy nods in understanding and Tiki continues, “Good. Also, please do whatever you can to make sure that Marinette doesn’t transform with me in this state. If she does, it could severely hurt both me and her. Understand?”

      “I understand,” Adrien rubs the tiny kwami’s head consolingly and Tiki perks up a bit.

      “You’re a good boy Adrien…” She muses.

      _Did she just say…?_ He takes a moment before continuing to rub her head. _Of course she did…_

      “Really? That’s what I keep hearing.” He laughs painfully at the truth in her statement. “Though I guess it must be true now, since it’s coming from you.”

      Adrien has always been forced to be “good” for his father and for everyone else around him to boot, and it just wasn’t fair. Why did other kids get to go out with their friends and play at the beach, while he was stuck in a stuffy room, in stuffy clothes, suffering as the photographer fiddled with their camera for hours on end? It sucked. And it _still_ sucks, but it’s the life he was given to live, and he has to stick with it. That is, until he’s old enough to move out. And that can’t come soon enough for the blonde.

      “Adrien!” Tiki pulls him out of his depressing thoughts and points to the girl in his arms. She’s groaning and fidgeting uncomfortably. “Marinette’s waking up,” She says, slightly worried. “We never saw each other and you don’t know I exist. Got it?”

      “Got it.” He closes the little purse after exchanging a smile with her and then lets it drop to Marinette’s side.

      _Oh God,_ Adrien bites his lip pleadingly. _Please let Marinette remember me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll be plenty of Ladrien and MariNoir in the next chapter I promise! And a little more of the plot will be revealed too! :3


	4. Lady Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is no more and Adrien does not like it one bit.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action and plot in the beginning >wO  
> Near the end though is Ladrien and MariChat sinning! >w  
> 

_They’re just standing there._

_The blonde has her back to her; her arms wrapped around tightly around the waist of the man directly in front of her, blocking his view. They don’t seem to notice that Marinette has entered the room. They’re too busy with each other to. It’s only when Marinette speaks up do they turn their attention from each other to acknowledge her._

      _“-----?” Marinette’s mouth speaks a name she knows not of as she stands frozen in place._

_“L-Ladybug?” The man stutters nervously. His face is blurred, his voice scratchy and muffled. The blonde hanging onto him turns to face Marinette, challenging her._

_“What’re you…? With her? I-I don’t… why?” She’s on the verge of tears and wants to look away from them but she can’t. Something won’t let her. She needs to see this. But she doesn’t want to. The blonde grins and Marinette can finally see her face._

_“Because you aren’t enough for him,” Chloe Bourgeois flips her hair out of her face, sassing the red and black superhero. “ **AND YOU NEVER WILL BE**.”_

Marinette’s scream is muffled as a hand claps tightly around her mouth.

      “Whoa! Marinette calm down!” They console her with their velvety voice. “You’re okay. We’re at the park. Everything’s going to be alright. No one’s going to hurt you.”

      Her eyes dart around rapidly, mapping out her surroundings. The stranger was right. They were at the park. No one from her class seemed to be anywhere in sight. She was… safe?

      _No,_ she reminds herself. _I’m not safe yet. Not until I find out whom I’m sitting on._ Getting ready to scold her so called “savior”, she turns her head to lock eyes with the one and only Adrien Agreste. Her face turns bright red.

      “A-Adrien…” She stutters as he pulls his hand away. She couldn’t believe it.

      “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” The blonde says with a goofy grin. His hair is shimmering in the sun, his perfect white smile and crystal green eyes reflecting its blinding rays. He’s perfect and Marinette can’t help but stare in awe at him. That is, until she remembers she’s still sitting on his lap. “I-I’m so sorry!” She scrambles off and sits to the right of him, looking down at her hands in her lap.

      “I-It’s no problem! R-really!” Adrien chuckles softly, watching her fidget uncomfortably. He was enjoying this; watching her melt over sitting on his lap. She takes a peek at him and his cute smile. Was this some sort of weird dream? Had she died and gone to heaven? Not in a million years did she think she’d get a chance as wonderful as this; a chance to actually sit and talk to Adrien _Agreste,_ alone.

      Marinette takes a moment to think everything over and concludes that it’s not a dream. This is real life. She is sitting here, alone, with Adrien Agreste; her long time crush of over four years now. And she’s a hot mess. Perfect.

      Despite how much she wants to take advantage of this situation though, she needs to find out how they got here in the first place.

      _I was outside the classroom and couldn’t think properly… and my eyes hurt..._ Marinette picks at her brain for answers but it’s a fruitless task. _What happened in between this and that?_ She furrows her brow contemplatively. _It’s all a blur… Maybe Adrien will know._

      “How did we get here?” Marinette turns and looks at him, her face still a blushing mess. She watches as his smile falters momentarily and he laughs again.

      “Ummm, class ended early!” He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

      “Alright but that doesn’t explain why I’m here with you.” Adrien stops and clears his throat.

      “You didn’t let me finish…” He pouts childishly and then fumbles over his words. “So yeah, class ended early and you fell asleep in class. Alya tried to wake you up, but you were out like a light and snoring like a bear,” He winks and she chuckles, “So since you wouldn’t budge, I told her I’d carry you home. But when I got to the bakery, the door was locked and your parents weren’t home so I had to bring you to my modeling gig here at the park.” He turns to her apologetically, “Sorry… I should’ve known better and left you with Alya… This is probably a burden for you…” Adrien frowns and Marinette responds immediately. She hadn’t intended to make him feel bad. She’d just wanted to know what she missed.

      “N-No! It’s okay! I-I’m-!” She rubs her arm and looks away from him shyly. “I’m glad you did what you did…”

      _He’s so nice… he really didn’t have to-_ Her eyes trail up to his and they lock onto each other. Her heart stops. He’s been trying to make eye contact with her this entire time.

      “Marinette,” Adrien’s hand cups her cheek softly. Her nerves fizzle.

      _WHAT IS HE DOING!?_ She blushes deeply, searching his eyes for an answer. They dance around for a while and then he looks away. _Oh…_

      “I’m so glad you’re okay,” He withdraws his hand with a pained look on his face.

      _There it is…_ She lets her face muscles relax, showing him her subtle concern. _Why does he always look like he’s in pain?_ Her heart aches for him in the way it had for Chat last night. She felt the need to shelter; to try and protect him from whatever’s on his mind, to give him comfort. The urge tugs at her until she finds her arms around his neck, locking him into a tight embrace.

      Marinette loves Adrien more than anything, more than she loves herself, and all she wants is to be able to bring him happiness. She wants to be able to call herself his girlfriend; be able to give him gifts and goodies without being bombarded by threats from all the other girls at her school. She wants to be able to invite him over to have dinner with her family; to let him experience what having a real family is like. She wants to give him all of her and everything/anything he wants. But because the poor girl can’t remember that she has been his girlfriend for the past two years now, she convinces herself that this can never happen. That she’s not good enough for him.

      Despite not being able to see Adrien’s face, Marinette knows that he’s shocked at her sudden act of kindness and that he’s still trying to process what has happened. And she knows that his expression has softened to the point of wanting to cry, but that he’ll hold back his tears to keep face and slowly hug her back. And he does, wrapping his arms tightly around her mid-section. He’s shaking as he buries his face into her shoulder. Marinette’s eyes widen. Was he scared? Why? Did something happen at home with his father or-

      She pushes the thought away. She knows she has no right to pry, but that doesn’t mean she won’t worry still.

      They stay like this until her back complains from the strain needed to hug her crush and she finally pulls away. 

“Thank you Adrien,” She smiles at him warmly. His painful smile returns to answer her.

“Really, it’s nothing-”

      “You’re a great friend.” Marinette watches as Adrien’s face falters once more. It’d been like an arrow had just pierced his heart. What Marinette had intended to be a compliment, had actually wounded the boy. He doesn’t let it show for long though. He knows better than that.

      “Really? Thanks!” Adrien pulls himself together and pats her on the shoulder. “I’m glad you think of me as a friend Marinette.” He says with agonizing disappointment. Marinette wants to know why this is, but before she can get in another word, her phone rings. She sighs and yanks it agitatedly out of her pocket. It’s her mom. Shit. She contemplates letting it go to voicemail but then concludes it’s best to answer it and let her mom know where she is.

      “I have to get this. It’s my mom.” She stands, his eyes trailing her. “Do you mind?” She asks, embarrassed.

      “Not at all,” Adrien waves her off, “Take your time. I’ll still be here when you get back.”

…

      He watches her with yearning eyes as she strolls away from him, her phone to her ear. She’s chatting lively with her mom, and he wishes for a moment that he could do the same with his dad. But that thought is soon over thrown by the overwhelming urges to reach out and catch Marinette’s other hand and drag her back into his arms so that he can feel safe again. He doesn’t though. He can’t afford to confuse the girl any more than she already is. So he lets her go. Time begins to move painfully slow for Adrien as he awaits her return.

      He’s crushed. The shimmering blonde boy seen moments ago no longer sits on the sturdy bench. In his place is a crippled and lost looking boy with sad eyes and a heavy heart. He wants to cry. He has so much pain now that it’s beginning to stack on top of itself. Each time Marinette doesn’t remember something, a new layer is added; every one increasing in weight and size. He convinces himself that he’ll die before Marinette remembers him, for this pain is too much for him to bear. It’s bad enough his father didn’t pay enough attention to him, now Marinette-

      “Fuck Adrien,” Plagg pokes his head out at the blonde. “You look like shit. Sorry, you look like you’ve just stepped in shit. Who pissed in your cereal bowl?”

      “Nobody and thanks,” Adrien groans sarcastically and puts his head in his hands. Like that was exactly what he needed to hear from Plagg right now. This day just kept getting better.

      Plagg realizes his mistake as Adrien sighs, his eyes dark and gloomy. “Hey, cheer up pal. I didn’t mean it, I was just trying to make light of the situation…” He scrambles to find some reassuring words to say to his chosen one, but finds he really isn’t good with that kind of stuff, so he just tries his best. “Look, there’s still a chance she might remember you… sometime…” Adrien groans again and only grows wearier. Plagg tuts. “You just need to give her some time. Have some patience.”

      “You don’t understand Plagg,” Adrien looks down at the little black cat, “I _need_ Marinette. She’s the only one I can be myself around. She’s the only one who understands me. She’s the only one who-!” He trails off and bites his lip, tears whelming up in his eyes. The truth he’d quietly reprimanded Tiki for was now coming out of his mouth. It makes him antsy.

      “She’s the only one who loves you?” Plagg finishes his sentence. A few tears escape and Adrien wipes them away without haste, putting back on a straight face. He’s out in public and can’t afford to accidentally tarnish his father’s good name with his tears. Plagg continues to try and console his friend the best he can. “You know that isn’t true right? Nino likes you, that girl Marinette attacked likes you and I’m sure your father does too-”

      “Nino, yes, but Chloe, no. She doesn’t like me. She likes my money, my status, my _father_ , and my occupation, but not me.” The blonde boy puts his hands on his lap and grips his pants tightly, “Not Adrien.” He grits his teeth, his blonde hair sweeping over his face and hiding his expression from Plagg. “And if my father really does like me like you said. Then he’s doing a really lousy job at showing it.”

      “But-!” Plagg opens his mouth to counter but is cut short. The blood curdling scream of an Akuma has breached their ears.

      “HE SAID I WASN’T PRETTY ENOUGH!!!” It roars.

      The next thing Adrien knew, he was being swept up into the arms of a stranger and gliding throughout the sky. The park bench he’d been sitting on is now nothing but a pile of wooden shards and contorted metal. He’d almost been smashed to pieces.

      The reality of that sinks into his expression and makes his rescuer laugh.

      “You alright there hot stuff?” They muse and he looks up at them.

      The one thing that Tiki had told him to prevent from happening returns his gaze.

      “Ladybug…” He stumbles over his words in disbelief.

      _“_ Nice try cutie,” She winks at him, “But the names Labyrinth. _Lady_ Labyrinth.” With a grunt, she carries him throughout the canopies, avoiding the Akuma’s persistent pearl whip as it tries to make contact with them. Adrien looks her over the best he can as he clings to her. After all, it’s not like he could transform into Chat Noir right now. That would only makes matters worse.

      She’s Ladybug, but she’s not Ladybug.

      Her black polka dots, once round and symmetrical, have taken the shape of question marks. A little black top hat with a small black veil is securely perched on top of her head as they whizz through the air at breathtaking speeds. Ladybugs eyes are no longer their vibrant and alive blue, but rather, they’ve adopted a murky and hazed over violet tinge. They are, in their own right, beautiful, but aren’t the same ones that Adrien has come to know and love. The last thing he notices is her hair as it whips around in the wind. It’s still silky and separated into two ponytails, but is now waist length; and her signature red ribbons have been replaced with red scrunches adorning singular black plastic question marks around the size of golf balls.

      The Akuma’s rabid shrieks can be heard from a distance as Ladybug sets Adrien down. They’ve eluded it for now. It’s clearly upset about it too; the sound of trees falling to the earth fills the air around them as it searches persistently.

      Ladybug steps back and puts her hand on her hip, grinning at Adrien smugly, “You were checking me out, weren’t ya?” She tuts, “And here I thought you might be a gentleman.”

      _Shit_ , Adrien blushes and takes a step back, _She saw? I didn’t think she would have noticed considering-_ He’s too busy fretting over her accusation to notice that she’s slinked her way over to him and spread her fingers across his chest.

      “That’s okay though,” She purrs, getting extra close to his face. “I like my boys bad even more than I like them good.”

      What did she just say?

      “And you don’t seem like you’ll play _hard_ to get.” Her hands trail down his chest and hook themselves onto his waistband. Was she actually flirting with him? No, Marinette would never-

      Adrien swallows hard and stares her down. Her cunning, seductive and question marked eyes stare back at him. They bear holes into his, muting and closing in the world around him. _Shit._ He turns his head away swiftly. _I can’t let her fool me. This isn’t Marinette._ Despite his coaxing, a familiar feeling surges in between his legs and he bites his lip. Her words had worked their magic.

 _Damn it boner, now is_ not _a good time._ He squeezes his eyes shut and fights back all the fantasies coming into his thoughts. _Gotta stop thinking dirty! Ummmm, Dead puppies! Dead kitties! My father hates me! My mother left me! Marinette can’t remember me-?!_ Nothing is working. Her scent is flooding his lungs and making his knees want to buckle underneath him. She’s intoxicatingly sweet but he can’t give in. _No,_ _this isn’t right. This isn’t Marinette._

      _This /isn’t/ Marinette-_

      “Watch out!” Ladybug shoves him backwards into a tree, barely saving him from the Akuma’s clutches. He clings to the bark behind him. “Don’t move!” She points at him and he nods. No problem. He couldn’t leave to transform even if he wanted to. There are too many pedestrians in the park.

      The Akuma readies itself to strike again; pushing its way through the trees with a loud roar, and making all wildlife get the fuck out of its way. It hurls its pearl whip at Ladybug and she immediately springs into action, using a tree branch to heave herself into a *Gienger and then roundhouse kick the damned thing in the face.

      “HOW DARE YOU!” The Akuma stumbles backwards, cupping her bloody nose. Ladybug lands in front of her and wipes some of the blood spatter off her cheek. She grins. She doesn’t care if it gets on her suit; doesn’t care if she makes them bleed. “AS IF I COULDN’T GET ANY UGLIER!”

      _She broke her nose…_ Adrien stands there watching in horror as his lady proceeds to beat the crap out of the poor Akumatized woman. _She broke her nose and didn’t even bat an eye doing it._

The Marinette he’d seen a few minutes ago is gone now. In her stead fights a ruthless and battle crazed blood luster. Her moves are swift, graceful, and fluid, but pack quite a punch. Every move he sees her land, sends the foe stumbling backwards or flying into a tree. Thunderous claps wreak havoc on the skies as they par. They’re not evenly matched and it shows in the Akuma’s drained expression. Ladybug’s just faster, keener, and more hostile.

      And Adrien doesn’t like it. The Ladybug he knows and loves has mercy on those possessed by Akuma, but this one doesn’t. She’s cruel and twisted and wants them to suffer for their wrongdoings, even if they were the one’s suffering beforehand. His heart goes out to the Akumatized victim for once. This is turning out far too brutal for it to not to.

      It’s out of breath and can’t go on any longer. There’s too much blood loss, too much pain as it tries to move its body to defend itself. Making one last effort, the Akuma lunges at Ladybug, but the masked superhero doesn’t even blink. She hops over the brute with ease and lets her feet make contact with their back, sending them flying face first into the mossy underbrush.

      “A-Alright! S-S-Stop it! I-I’m sorry!” They spin around to face her, their hands digging into the moist ground, “P-Please! Don’t hurt me anymore!” Their begging means nothing to her though. She’s out for blood and she’s going to get it. They can’t see her face through their swollen eyes, but can tell by her silence that that’s her intent; the knowledge only frightens them further.

      Adrien shifts uncomfortably. He wants this to stop. For his lady to turn around with a smile and say, “Just kidding!” like its some sick and twisted joke. But it never happens. The Akuma shuffles backwards and into a tree, stuck like a mouse in a glue trap. “S-STAY BACK!!!”                                                                    

      Ladybug eyes its pearl necklace with a grin. She hadn’t even needed to use her lucky charm to take them down. The very thought seems to please her.

      Adrien can’t bear to see what happens next, but finds he’s unable to look away from his lady; unable to break his gaze from her face. Even covered in blood, it and her eyes remain cold, hard, and stern. She doesn’t care. No… It’s more like she _can’t_. Most likely, the Akuma affecting her is keeping her from doing so.

      “Time to De-Evilize~” She pulls her yoyo off her belt and lets it dangle down to her ankles.

      With a surge of bright light, the once innocent children’s toy morphs into a black cane adorned at the top with a glistening crystal red ladybug, its one spot in the shape of a black question mark.

      “Bye-Bye Petite Papillion!” She grins sadistically and strikes the Akuma’s pearl necklace with enough force to shatter both it and the Akuma within. It screams in pain.

      Adrien is speechless. She’d killed it. All of the woman’s hopes and dreams had been inside that butterfly, and she had just killed it without a second thought. _She’s turned into a monster…_

      The Akuma lets out one more deafening scream before the dark aura floods out of its system and dissipates into the tension heavy air. In its place lies a woman dressed in all white, her hair in thick brown curls that drape over her shoulders. She gags and gasps for air underneath the tip of the cane until Ladybug lifts it and uses it to lean on.

      “Um, you’re welcome?” She sasses. The woman scrambles to her feet.

      “A-Ah Y-Yes,” She stutters and brushes herself off, “Thank you Ladybug-!”

      “Lady _Labyrinth_.” The masked superhero corrects and harshly jabs her in the stomach with her cane. Her words wound the woman almost as much as the strike. “Now get out of here. I have better things to do then talk to you.” She flicks her eyes over to Adrien who still leans against the tree in disbelief and then back to her. The woman takes the hint and scurries off into the trees.

      “That was unnecessary.” Adrien speaks up once she’s out of ear shot.

      “What was?” Ladybug plays innocent, twirling her cane as she takes an idle stroll over to him.

      “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”  He fumes. “There was no need for you to go and beat her up as badly as you just did. And no need for you to send her scurrying off like a rat. You overdid it.”

      “So I like my privacy,” She shrugs with a grin, “Sue me.”

      “That’s your excuse?!” Adrien is beyond mad now. “Those butterflies hold people’s hopes and dreams Ladybu- Lady Labyrinth! And you just killed one! Do you know what that means?!” She rolls her eyes at him. “That means that woman will probably go about an empty husk for the rest of her life! How do you feel knowing you just ruined someone’s life!?”

      “Fine.” There’s complete honesty in her voice as the word rolls off her tongue. No compassion. No understanding. No…anything. Adrien frowns. He wants his Marinette back now.

      “I feel sorry for you.” He spins on his heels to start walking away from her. “Thanks for saving me but-!” She’s standing in front of him before he can finish his ado.

      “You’re not going anywhere.” Her eyes narrow at him and she pushes him back against the tree with a loud thud. That hadn’t been a good idea. His head groans in disapproval at him, his vision momentarily blurred. The trees above strike their leaves together in an alarm for him to heed. His lady’s hair whips around in a mad frenzy, making her look truly insane. It’s going to rain soon. Great.

      “I need to get home.” Adrien says sternly, placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back. Another bad idea. Pain envelopes his arm. She strikes it down and tightens a hand around his neck. “W-What’re you?!” He chokes and grabs at her hand, desperately trying to release her grip. This isn't going to end well.

      “You need to learn to listen.” She hisses into his ear, “Didn’t I say you’re going to stay?” Her free hand ruffles up his shirt, her nylon hands feeling every crease of his body available to her. A shiver runs down his spine. He shouldn’t be enjoying this but can’t help himself from doing so. This is his girlfriend after all, even if she doesn’t remember him. “Chiseled features…, nice. You should be a model.” His heart skips a beat as a purr bounces against his eardrum. She’s purring for him.

      Adrien’s never been so conflicted in his life. Yes, this is everything he could ever dream of; his lady coming onto him strongly and taking what she wants, but he’d wanted to do this with Marinette. Not this, this _thing_ in front of him.  This isn’t want he wants right now. _She’s_ not what he wants right now.

      “Stop it!” He yanks her off of him and grips her wrists tightly, like a human pair of handcuffs, her palms face him.

      “Pretty boy’s going to fight back now huh?” Ladybug says sarcastically, shaking her hands at him. “Oooo I’m so scared-! What’re you gonna do huh? Charm me to death?!”

      “Shut up!” Adrien shouts angrily at her and grips her wrists tighter. A twitch in her eye implies pain but she doesn’t show it. He can’t take this anymore. “Ladybug doesn’t say stuff like this! _You_ don’t say stuff like this!” She frowns and grapples their wrists. “Where’s the Ladybug I know?! The one I lo-!”

      “She’s gone.”

      Before he has the chance to lecture her anymore, her lips are firmly pressed against his. In the blink of an eye, she’s yanked him into her strong arms and wrapped a leg around his waist. It is as if he is some kind of object to her, some kind of prize that she’s just won and needs to keep under lock and key. A burning hatred for this feeling awakens within him. He’s already treated like this by his father; he doesn’t need to be treated this way by her.

      The kiss isn’t pleasant for Adrien. When he’s kissing Marinette, their lips seem to fit each other perfectly, but Ladybu- _Labyrinth’s_ lips are so firm that every effort he tries to mold her lips to his, fails drastically. He squirms under her and the tree they’re leaning against creaks under the extra weight. He wants this to be over. Lucky for him, Ladybug’s miraculous answers his prayer.

      BEEP!

      He feels her mouth purse into a firm line.

      “Damn it.” She curses and parts their lips. Adrien spurs into a coughing fit, gasping for air. “Sorry handsome but I’ve got to go!” Her hips shove him back and propel her up into the air. In a burst of light, two ladybug wings with black question marks on them appear on her back. “Hope we run into each other again sometime!” She winks, but the poor oxygen deprived boy doesn’t notice. He’s too busy wiping his lips of her.

      Eventually, thunder cracks and draws his attention to the skies. He watches in shock as her figure slowly grows smaller the farther she gets away. Her speed is impeccable. She’s just got the wings but is using them as if she’s always had them. It is both fascinating and horrifying.

      Adrien doesn’t know what to think; doesn’t know what to do. He wants to trail her, just to make sure she doesn’t cause any more trouble, but knows if he does and she catches him, it won’t end well. The blond boy bites his lip. As much as he’s worried about that, more than anything right now, he needs to know if her transformation will change her everyday self as well. He needs to know if he’ll ever see his joyful, rosy cheeked Marinette again.

      “Plagg…” Adrien mumbles. The skies cry out and begin to flood the earth with their tears, drenching the poor disheveled blond teen. For the most part the park is silent. The pitter patter of rain striking the ground repeatedly and the chirps of crickets are the only things left hitting his ears. And everyone left after the Akuma attack, so now he’s alone.

     Again, it’s nothing new to him.

      Plagg peeks out of Adrien’s shirt pocket. “Yeah pal…?” He says softly.

      “Claws out.”

…

      “I can’t believe I just did that Tiki!” Marinette throws her hands up in the air and paces around her room nervously. As soon as she’d let go of her transformation, she had become a hot mess; throwing stuff across her room and almost tearing out half of the hair on her head. “I just forced myself on Adrien Agreste. _The_ Adrien Agreste of my dreams! _The_ Adrien Agreste that I’ve loved for over four-!” Her eyes bolt over to her calendar. “FIVE years now!” She flops onto her lounge chair face first and mumbles into it.

      Her little red kwami hovers over her with worry. She hates seeing Marinette like this, but burdening her with the talk of amnesia doesn’t seem to be what she needs right now. So she just listens. “I don’t know what came over me. What came over my lucky charm? It was different… It made me _feel_ different… It’s like…” Marinette turns her head to look over at her little friend. “It’s like I couldn’t control it… couldn’t control myself…”

      She remembers everything. How she beat the Akuma to a bloody pulp, how she sent the Akumatized victim running off in shambles, how she’d forced herself on Adrien. She can even remember all the creases of discomfort in his face as she’d kissed him over and over again against his will. And the guilt is slowly killing her. She wants to know why she acted this way, but the answer eludes her just like everything else seems to have in the past twenty four hours.

      “Oh Marinette,” Tiki giggles nervously, dodging the second half of Marinette’s question. “You’ve liked him for five years now. All those pent up emotions had to come out sometime-!”

      “But not like that!” Her face scrunches up in disgust for herself. “Normal people don’t randomly attack the person they like! What if-!” She scrambles up and hugs her knees to her chest, her panic rising by the second. “What if someone got a picture of us?! What if tomorrow morning I wake up and all the headlines say, “Masked Superhero Molests Model”?! Oh my god…” Her face hardens into raw fear. “Let’s face it Tiki my life would be over!” She buries her head into her knees and begins to sob loudly.

      “Marinette you’re overreacting.” Tiki flutters over and sits on her shoulder.

      “No I’m not!” Marinette cries.

      “Okay so you’re not,” She agrees with an awkward shrug of her shoulders. “But I seriously doubt that this little incident will change anything.”

      “I _forced myself_ on Adrien AGRESTE!”

      “So? You don’t know what he’s into.” Tiki is trying the best she can to comfort her but Marinette just groans. “For all you know this made him like you even more-!”

      “And what if it didn’t Tiki?!” She whips her head over to the tiny bug, showering her with tears. “What if Adrien never wants to see Ladybug again?! Or worse, what if he files a lawsuit against her! What will I do then?! I want to be labeled a superhero! Not a criminal!” Tiki shrinks and plops herself down in front of Marinette. The poor girl is a nervous wreck and she doesn’t know what to say to her anymore. It’s not like she can tell her the reason Adrien won’t like her any less. It would only make matters worse right now. So she decides to just sit patiently and watch. Watch as her chosen one slowly falls apart, and her heart along with her.

      _Chat… I hope you think of visiting Marinette tonight… She needs it._ Tiki thinks to herself as Marinette begins to dampen her jeans with tears. Her prayers are answered by a knocking on Marinette’s hatch.

      “Purr-incess?” They utter cautiously, “Can I-?”

      “Come in…” Marinette mumbles into her knees. Tiki sighs happily and scrambles into Marinette’s closet, giving the two some well needed privacy. She’d never been so happy to see the black cat in her life.

      Chat hops in, avoids getting water on Marinette’s bed, somersaults off her loft and then quietly kneels beside her lounge chair, looking up at her. “Did something happen?” He says timidly.

      Silence.

      He kneels there and shifts uncomfortably for a while until she answers with a sigh.

      “Yes, something happened Chat.” She sniffles and tilts her head over to look at him. “Something terrible…” Her face is red and swollen from crying. His heart does a double take before filling with grief. Adrien hates to see her like this but knows he can’t give himself away.

      “Do you want to talk about it?” He offers her his hand and she quickly takes it, but then buries her face in her knees again. She can’t bear to look him in the eyes. Not after what she’s done.

      “I did something Chat… Something that I regret doing.”

      “Well, did you do it on purr-pose?” He licks his lips, anxiously anticipating her answer. He wants her to say she didn’t, and lets out a bated breath when she does.

      “No, it was an accident but,” She bites her tongue, “No, it’s more like I couldn’t control myself. I didn’t know what I was doing. It just happened, and I want to take it back, but I can’t. I _can’t_ and I regret it.” Adrien’s discomforted face as she kissed him flashes in her mind and makes her brow furrow. “I regret it will all of my heart.”

      “My lady,” Chat places his other hand on top if hers and holds it tightly, “I’m sure if you explain yourself to them that they’ll understand. That they’ll furr-give you-”

      “But what if they don’t Chat?!” She gets up abruptly and looms over him. His eyes widen in shock as her tears fall onto his cheeks. “I can’t afford to have them hate me! They’re the one person that I love! That I care about with all of my heart! More than my parents! More than myself!” She hugs herself tightly and screams at him. Maybe inviting him into her room a second time hadn’t been a good idea. “If I lose him then I’ll end up losing myself!”

       He has her in his arms before she can yell at him to get out. As they stand there in silence, listening to each other’s heart, each other’s breathing, every fiber in her being is yelling at her, _screaming_ at her to push him away and beat him senseless, but she can’t do it. It wouldn’t be fair to the poor stray cat if she did that to him.

       She allows her body to relax in his arms. His scent is so relaxing, so overpowering, that it’s enough to make her anger slowly subside. It’s nice.

       He has nothing to do with her problems, nothing to do with the way she acted. He doesn’t know the full story. Hell, he hardly knows anything about her but yet here he is, offering her love and support when she needs it.

       But I don’t deserve it.

       Her anger returns and she puts her hands against his strong chest, pushing him away.

       “Stop it.” She mumbles. He looks down at her, confused.

       “Stop what my lady?” Chat tilts his head. “Did I do something wrong?”

       “Yes, I mean, No, I mean,” She fumbles over her words and starts avoiding his eyes by any means. “Just stop it.”

       “Stop what-?”

       “Stop being kind to me!” The words bounce around her room with such a thunderous clap that Chat does a small hop off the ground. “You hardly know me! And I hardly know you!” She tries to scramble out of his grip but it only encourages him to hold her closer. “And! And!”

       “Marinette, purr-lease just calm down-!” He utters, trying to keep her contained.

       “A-And I-I don’t deserve your kindness! I don’t deserve to be coddled! I-!”

       He silences her.

       Chat wraps an arm around her waist and yanks her into a kiss. Her eyes go wide. It’s startled Marinette so much that her legs have buckled underneath her and he’s forced to support all of her weight for a moment. But only for a moment, because then she’s back on her feet and pulling at his collar.

       Their lips greet each other again and again. They’re desperate for one another, and dance to the tune of their longing; Chat for Marinette and Marinette for Adrien. Was it wrong to think of Adrien while kissing Chat? If so, she doesn't care.

       Her cheeks are hot against his; a mixture of both embarrassment and anger. She lets out muffled meaningless pleas that beg him to stop, but his lips ignore them and silence her quickly. Chat’s overpowering her and she’s letting him, growing tired of her own pleas.

       “Chat… please…” She manages to part their lips for one last plea and a gasp for air, “I-I don’t deserve this-!”

       He silences her again and her eyes squint shut. He won’t have any of it; any of her excuses. Despite what she says, she deserves all of his kindness. After all, it hadn’t been her fault that she’d acted that way. It had been the Akuma’s. And it’s because of this, that Adrien doesn’t hold anything against her. It’s because he sees that she regrets what she’s done, even though it was against her will, that he wants her. Wants to hug her and kiss her until she is numb. Until she can’t feel the pain she’s thought she’s caused. He wants to replace it all with passion.

       Marinette crumbles in his arms and feels him letting her hair down. It sweeps into her face, onto her shoulders, and the ribbons are flung onto the floor below. Her eyes flutter open and are greeted by his. They’re relaxed but alive, excited. She blushes deeply as he presses his lips a bit rougher against hers, demanding entrance. Her thoughts are swimming. She feels like she knows more about him than she thinks she does. But her head hurts at the thought and she shoves it away, not wanting to ruin the moment.

       She’s gone from wanting to hit him repeatedly, to wanting to kiss him repeatedly.

       And she is more than okay with that.

       “Oh… fuck it,” She grumbles. Her hands delve into the back of his hair and tug him closer as she timidly opens her mouth for him. A slight smirk crosses his lips before he takes her up on her offer and tentatively slides his tongue in, searching for hers.

       She wrestles his for dominance. The sly girl she is, she even yanks on his hair so that he lets out a yelp and allows her to tippy toe her way into a deeper kiss. After a while though, she decides that her efforts are fruitless. Chat’s just too strong and too tall for her to do anything really effective to. With a grin, he dips her back as a rebuttal to her advances, literally knocking her off her feet. He isn’t going to let her win, so she gives in.

       Her legs swing up and around his waist tightly, clinging to him as if he’ll disappear if she doesn’t. “Chat…” She pants, releasing his tongue. “More… please.”

       “But I thought you wanted me to stop?” He pants just as hard and lays her back on her lounge chair, making himself comfortable between her legs. She gasps at the sudden soft contact but doesn’t let go of his waist.

       "I take it back… Please,” She begs him, her face bright red. “Please stay until I fall asleep.” She needs someone to comfort her right now, someone to make her forget today, and he is doing a great job at it. But that’s not all. She wants him to stay because she likes him; likes his hair, his eyes, his broad shoulders, his silky blonde hair, his…everything.

       “Ah but,” He purrs into the crook of her neck and let’s his hands scour up her sides and under her shirt. She jolts. His leather gloves feel cold and prickly against her hot pink skin. It’s slightly arousing. “Will you get any sleep if I stay?”

       Marinette blushes even harder and is glad that he’s too busy leaving kiss marks along her neck to notice. “Mmmaybe,” He pulls her shirt collar back to expose more of her skin, going to work on her chest. He’s being gentle but it still hurts when he bites down to leave the mark. The little canines in his mouth shine as he pulls back. They’re pearly white in the light of the moon. She turns her head so he can’t see her flustered expression. “Damn it… Stupid cat…” She mutters and grips his shoulders tightly.

       “Me-ouch,” He removes his lips from her chest with a pop. “Is that how you ask for something my lady?” She rolls her eyes.

       “You’re ruining the moment,” He raises an eyebrow and smirks, “But fine… Will you purr-lease stay until I fall asleep?”

       “Cat do my love.”

       “Alright now that was just terrible.” Marinette and Chat each laugh awkwardly before sliding their eyes open and gazing at one another.

       Their lips meet again in a firm embrace not at all similar to the last. No, they’re needier, more desperate than ever before to get closer to one another. Their craving has skyrocketed through the roof and it shows.

       His hands tangle themselves in her loose hair and she lets out a moan as he massages a soft spot behind her ear. Taking the opportunity, he quickly delves his tongue into her mouth and explores. She writhes beneath him with her back slightly arched, her hips ground into his, and her legs now splayed apart and shaking with desire. Her tongue fights back but is defeated.

       “Marientte,” Chat huffs in between kisses, “I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss.

       “I…” Marinette gasps out when he gives enough pauses for her to catch up, “I think I love you too Chat…”

       That did it.

       With perked ears and rapidly swishing tail, he attacks her with kisses. They’re so much that she barely has enough strength now to wrap her arms around his neck, to bring her lips to his with as much passion as they had a few moments ago. He kisses her until the world starts to fade around her. He’s wiped her out.

 _Damn it… not now…_ All the crying she’s done is catching up to her. Her body wants to go to sleep, and despite her efforts to keep herself awake by urging Chat to kiss her harder, she soon succumbs.

       “Good night Purr-incess,” Chat hums into her ear knowingly.

       “Good night… Chat…”

...

       Adrien tucks Marinette into her bed with a kiss to her forehead and then hops out the way he hopped in. Only he doesn’t go home. He needs to tell them. They have the right to know. Not only that, but he’s tired of doing this. He wants to be able to do this with Marinette as Adrien. Not Chat.

       With a deep breathe, he hurls himself off the side of the bakery and latches onto Mr. and Mrs. Dupain’s window. There’s a light on.

       Mrs. Dupain is sitting in her nightgown on her bed, watching television. He knocks softly and she hurriedly gets up and walks over, letting in the stray cat.

       “Mrs. Dupain,” He breathes as she closes the window behind him, “We need to talk about Marinette. I think,” The words barely scrape through his mouth without a crack in them, “I think she has amnesia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have much more Adrienette for all y'all Adrienette sinners- ahem, I mean shippers ;3  
> Love Y'all! And I hope that you stick around and subscribe for the next chapter! ^w^  
> ...  
> (((NOTE! Believe it or not, this Chapter was 37 pages long and contained over 7,100 words!!!)))


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time she knows.  
> ...  
> NOTE: This Chapter Contains Mostly Plot And Some Steamy Narration ^w^  
> ...  
> AND /NO/ THIS IS NOT AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE THIS IS A REAL UPDATE XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, The Next Chapter Will Contain All The Sin/Fluff You Were Expecting In This Chapter. I Promise To Have It Out By Later Tonight Or Tomorrow Evening. I Have To Rewrite A Scene Because I Forgot To Add In One Tiny Detail, And Without It The Whole Plot Would Be Messed Up... ^w^" So Yeah... ENJOY! :)

     After her late night encounter with Chat, Marinette didn’t come to school for a week and Sabine refused to run the shop with her husband because she was too crushed to work. Mr. Dupain managed without her, but it was just that. He managed; managed to console her every night, to not season his pastries with his tears, and to not call Adrien up for advice. He just managed.

     While it crushed Adrien to know that his efforts to cheer Marinette up as Chat had failed, he rationalized that it was probably for the best that she wasn’t around anyone in her confused state. And, as promised, he also explained to the whole class the following day why she’d acted the way she had; that is was due to the inflicted amnesia of an Akuma attack.

     Everyone grieved in their own way, but most went over to Marinette’s house and showered her with trinkets and tokens of the time they’d spent together with her in hopes that it would jog her memory. Unfortunately though, their gifts didn’t help. And as much as they’d tried to talk her through what happened over the last two years, she just couldn’t believe it and would send them on their way with tears in her eyes.

     And Adrien was heartbroken when he heard this; heard that his girlfriend was suffering.

     She didn’t _want_ to believe it; didn’t _want_ to believe that she was missing two years of her life. Her classmates had only been trying to help and she’d turned them away as soon as she saw them approach the shop. Adrien saw this in action yesterday and was floored. If you’d said that his sweet and open Marinette was openly rejecting her friends help, he’d have said it was unthinkable, _unbelievable_ even _._ But he changed his tune when he finally saw it with his own two eyes.

     It was only after she rejected everyone in the class that they finally turned to Adrien for help. They piled him high with the work she missed and sent him on his way and surprisingly, she didn’t send him away. She’d let him come upstairs to talk to her and help her with her work as if nothing was wrong. But he knew better than that. He could see through the cracks in the mask she was wearing; that there was pain oozing from them. She was just putting on a face because she likes him and didn’t want to burden him with her problems. But that’s just Marinette, and he didn’t feel like calling her out on it and getting kicked out as well.

     Digression aside, it was from that moment on that, despite Adrien’s busy schedule, the class appointed him as Marinette’s “bell boy” and every day sent him packing with new things. Homework, tests, Knick Knacks and homemade get well cards, anything that his two arms could carry. While he didn’t mind it, his father sure did. But the more Adrian could do to piss off his father, the better, so he accepted the position with a light heart.

     That whole week, he was sure he’d spent more time with Marinette then he did with his photographers and agents. After all, she was his priority, the love of his life and they could all suck it. And the more time he spends with her, the saner he feels himself getting; which is a good thing.

     The smiles and laughter they share are more than just an expression to him, they’re a treasure. And it’s a treasure that he wants to keep locked tight within his heart.

     As he lies in bed now and looks up at the ceiling, Adrien relishes in the joy that’s returning to his rough life. He’s finally on summer vacation and while that means he’ll have a busier schedule than ever, he can at least bring Marinette along with him-

     “Ah… That’s right.” Adrien rolls onto his side and curls into a ball, his Ladybug plush hugged tightly to his chest. “She can’t come with me…”

     “And why not?” Plagg pops out from over his shoulder and saunters into the blonde’s line of vision. “Even if she doesn’t remember you’re dating, you can still invite her as friends.”

     “That’s not the point Plagg,” Adrien sighs into the plush and furrows his brow. “Marinette would go with me to every photoshoot and… you know.” With another sigh, he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and flips through the numerous amounts of selfies on it. They’re of him and Marinette-

     “Yeah Yeah,” Plagg waves the boy off, “You’d kiss in front of every landmark in the area. I know.” He sticks out his tongue and scrunches his face in disgust. Human acts of romance elude his method of understanding even at his age. “Why not just settle for a shoulder hug then? That’s _plenty_ intimate. Or better yet, ask her out on a second “first date”. Get things going again?”

     The spoiled rich teen pouts and tosses over onto his other side, turning his back to the Kwami once again. “Don’t wanna.” He mutters childishly and places his cell next to him. It’s set to call Marinette, but he just can’t bring himself to slide the little green phone across the screen. He can only stare longingly at her photo ID and sigh repeatedly. And the more he sighs, the more he feels himself slipping into a depression again. Plagg notices this and scowls. While he hates that Adrien is acting this way over a girl, he hates the fact that he’s acting this way, in general, even more. So he does what he must in order to change his chosen one’s tune.

     “You’re hopeless.” Plagg flits over to Adrien’s phone and presses the dial button for him, “Stop procrastinating and just ask her.”

     It rings once.

     “PLAGG!” Adrien quickly sits up and scrambles with it, not knowing what to do. It’s as if it’s just become some foreign object he doesn’t know how to operate. As the tiny black cat laughs at his flustered expression, the shaken teen feels the overwhelming urge to whack his friend in the back of the head, but resists it.

     It rings twice.

     Words leave him and babble starts to fall out of his garbled mouth. He doesn’t want to talk to her right now, doesn’t know what to say, but it’s not like he can just hang up. Not now at least. Not after- it rings a third time -after three rings. It’d be rude. It is his girlfriend after all.

     Adrien takes in a deep breath and raises the tiny tablet to his ear as it rings a fourth time. He hopes that the call has gone straight to voicemail. Surprise. It hasn’t.

     “Hi… Adrien,” Marinette stutters on the other end, probably with a halfhearted smile. Adrien wants to utter every curse word that just came to his mind but bites his lip.

 _What do I say…?_ He glares at Plagg who sticks his tongue out at the boy devilishly. With a sudden burst of courage, Adrien clears his throat and smiles. _Just be casual. Start with a simple greeting._

     “Hey, Marinette.” His voice cracks.

_Fuck._

...

     Marinette strangles her kitty lounge pillow and screams into it. This is the fourth time today, three hundred and sixty seventh time this week, and she’s sure it isn’t the last. But she doesn’t know what else she can do. All of these strong emotions are new to her. And not even the comfy sheets of her bed seem to be easing her suffering right now.

     She feels lost.

     Scared.

     Confused.

     And she has every right to be all of these things. Two years of her life have supposedly been erased from her mind. How else is she supposed to react?

     And her classmates coming over and bombarding her with stories of these past two years doesn’t help either. In fact, it only makes these feelings stronger. So strong that she screams and turns them away every time they come by. She doesn’t want to hear it anymore. They mean well, she is sure of it, but it isn’t what she needs. It just isn’t.

     The only reason she’s let Adrien in is because he doesn’t question her. He comes in, delivers her stuff and is prepared to be on his merry way. And she is glad; glad that he doesn’t try to pry or convince her of things that’ve happened. So she lets him stay and talk to her about his day and what his plans are for the summer and what she is missing in school, but also makes sure to hide her frustration and discomfort from his gaze. He didn’t need to be burdened with her feelings. It wouldn’t sit right in her stomach.

     Besides her secrecy, she enjoys his visits. They’re nice. Why?, because Adrien has a genuine smile on his face all the while. And it’s something she hasn’t seen in a _very_ long time.

     While things are going well with Adrien, Marinette is still washed with worry over her amnesia and how she was going to deal with it. And then-

     Then there is Chat Noir: The stunningly handsome black clad hottie that she’s been locking lips with for the past week.

     He’s been over every night to help her “get to sleep”. She knows that what she’s doing is wrong; despite what her hormonal mind says. After all, she likes someone else: Adrien. And despite the feelings she has blossoming for Chat; she can’t help but want to rid herself of him.

     She doesn’t want to feel like she’s leading him on. But more importantly, she can’t bear to think that she might actually like someone as much as her beloved Adrien.

     The main source of her struggle though is the fact that Chat has told her he loves her. She doesn’t know why he’d like a plain Jane like her but doesn’t feel like questioning him. _You don’t just say that and don’t mean it. What if he thinks I like him back? Scratch that, he already does._ She groans, remembering her heavy breathed, lust filled confession.

     Marinette thinks she might just suddenly combust. She can’t handle this kind of stress and emotional strain right now, so she wants to tell him to scram. Scram and then hole herself up in her room until the ends of time, away from everything and everyone. But…

     But she also wants to tell him how soft his lips are, how thin his hair is as it runs through her tiny fingers, how his eyes make her melt on the spot, how she loves how gentle he holds her, how his hips breathtakingly grind against hers, how he smells like her favorite chocolate, how he makes her feel safe, how-

     She buries her face into her pillow and screams again.

     Fifth time today, three hundred and sixty eighth time this week.

     And counting.

     The blue haired girl rolls onto her back and looks up at her hatch. She wishes it would open up and reveal her leather suited friend (with benefits) so that he could help calm her down again. But if he does come, she knows she won’t be able to control herself; won’t be able to stop her hands from not only scaling up the back of his head through his hair.

     Nope, she’d allow them to travel south this time and she’d wrap her hands around his belled zipper and slowly drag it down to reveal his chiseled chest. The eyes she loves so much would be glued to her, would burn into her mind, his heartbeat beating quickly in rhythm with hers. She’d let his skilled leather hands feel her up and relieve her of her shirt and as her needy ones go to work on his suit, peeling it off one arm at a time. Her lip bit as her fingers would graze his strong muscles, and she’d-

     More screaming.

     Sixth time today, three hundred and sixty ninth time this week.

     And counting.

     “Marinette please,” Tiki zooms out of the tiny closet and shakes the girl’s shoulder as hard as she can. “You’re giving me a headache… What may be quiet to you is actually loud to me…”

     “I’m sorry Tiki…” Marinette mutters softly and clears her throat. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

     With her doubts and a grumble, Tiki saunters over to Marinette’s soundproof diary box and locks herself inside, slamming the lid shut. She’s actually had enough of Marinette for once.

     Marinette sighs and wipes away the tears forming in her eyes. She convinces herself she needs to stop screaming or she’ll lose her voice. Thankfully her mom provides her with the perfect distraction.

     “Marinette I’m coming in,” Sabine knocks first and then enters through the door in the floor with a book under her arm. “One week is long enough for you to be cramped up in here child. You need to get out and get some fresh air.”

     “Tomorrow mom…” Marinette mutters from above and Sabine’s mouth twists into a frown.

     “Today.” She swiftly opens up all the blinds in her daughter’s room. The teen let’s out a hiss, and covers her face with her pillow. Sabine scales the stairs to her, “That means now Marinette,” and yanks the kitty from her arms. Marinette lets out another hiss and covers her face with her sheets. Sabine sighs, “I know that this is hard on you but holing yourself up in your room isn’t going to solve everything. Forget about the past. It’s in the past. You need to go out there and make some new memories.” She thinks for a second. “Why don’t you call Alya up and-?”

     “Grandparents’ house.” Marinette mutters into her sheets.

     “Nino?”

     “DJ’ing with his uncle in Jamaica.”

     “Rose?”

     “Scrapbooking with her mom in Italy.”

     “Adrien?” Sabine chimes and Marinette swiftly looks up at her.

     “Why would Adrien want to hang out with me?” She sighs and averts her eyes to her floor. “He has more important things to do then bother with some girl who sits behind him in homeroom. Plus he barely knows me, and I can’t just-…” Marinette trails off as her eyes meet her mother’s teary expression. “Mom…? Are you okay? MOM?!” The teen chases her distraught mom down her loft stairs and catches her shoulder. “I-I’m so sorry! I’ll get outside today I promise **-** …”

     “I,” Sabine chokes on her words and even though her back is turned to Marinette, the girl can tell there are tears streaming down her face. It’s been years since her mother has cried in front of her. She’s always been strong no matter what so… what was so different about this time?

     There’s a long deafening silence as Sabine tries to pull herself together enough to state her cause. “I didn’t want to believe it but I guess now… now I have no choice.”

     “Believe what?” Marinette’s face twists in confusion and worry. “Mom, what’re you not telling me?”

     “Marinette,” With a heavy heart, she turns around and holds out the book she came barreling in with. “I think you’d better open this. There’s no use denying it anymore. It’s time you know.”

     Her daughter looks down at the book with a furrowed brow and then snatches it from her, opening it only to be shocked to her very core. All of its spreads are pictures of her and Adrien, posing in a kiss. And every one is set in front of a different landmark somewhere in the world. As she flips through she realizes that there are _hundreds_ of photos, and that each one is dated, uniquely labeled in fine calligraphy and adorned with cute little ladybug or black cat stickers. She’s about to make a joke about her mom’s excellent photo shopping skills when a date catches her eye.

_No…_

     3/12/2015- Happy One Year Anniversary Adrien! <3

     She knows this handwriting anywhere.

     It’s hers.

 _No… This isn’t real… It can’t be true._ Tears start to fall down her face as she hugs the book desperately close to her chest. _Forgetting the whole class is one thing but not Adrien! Not my Adrien too!_ The guilt and pain she’s been effortlessly hiding, makes its appearance, and startles her mother enough for her to take a step back.

    Marinette’s finally broken her mask.

 _That’s my handwriting…_ She hyperventilates and her mom rushes to her side, wrapping her in comforting arms. _But why can’t I remember any of these moments? Why can’t I remember that Adrien and I are dating? I don’t understand… All of these    pictures…_ They both collapse to the floor and Marinette hides her face in her hands, sobbing loudly. _All these pictures are screaming the truth at me but all I can see are lies!!!_

     Her mother’s voice interrupts her sorrows.

     “Marinette honey,” She says softly, “I’m so sorry you had to find out this way but…”

     “No I just don’t-! I DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Her fist strikes the ground, “WHY CANT I REMEMBER ANY OF THIS?! THAT ADRIEN AND I ARE DATING?!” Her red and teary eyes meet her mothers, “That I… God I… I…” Then it hits her.

_The night in river. The time I almost drowned. Chat-! No, stop. He’s not who I need to worry about right now. Who I need to worry about is-_

_Adrien._

     The blonde boy’s picture perfect face pops into her mind and she freezes in shock.

     “Oh god…,” Marinette mutters, “Adrien…”

 _Does he know that I-_ Chat pushes his way back into her mind without her consent. She’s dating Adrien and has been fooling around with Chat all week. She’ll have to tell Chat she’s in a relationship with Adrien. That she’s been cheating on Adrien with him- _But I didn’t know that I was! If I tell him the truth then! Then!_

     “I have to… have to tell him that I have-!”

_He won’t be too mad at me if he knows I lost my memories-!_

     Sabine shakes her head. “It’s okay. He already knows. _I_ told him.”

     “What…?” Marinette looks at her with a relief that’s soon washed over by fear.

_He… Knows? Not about Chat surely, but he knows about my amnesia? How can that be? He never brought it up when he came over…_

     “What… What did he do when you told him?” She asks tentatively, not really prepared to hear the answer.

     Her mom laughs. “You’re the one who talked to him this week,” She pulls back and smiles at the teary eyed girl, “You tell me.”

_No…_

     “You mean… this whole week he’s…” Marinette is speechless. Adrien has been coming over her house the whole week, and pretending like they haven’t been going out so that she could be spared this moment right now. He’d eliminated his existence in her life for her sake, even if it broke his heart to do it. She’s never felt so guilty and heavy hearted in her life. “God I don’t deserve him…”

     “You’re right, you don’t.” Her mother agrees, “If I were him, I would’ve given up on you days ago.” Marinette cringes and bites her lip. “But…” They help each other onto their feet, “But he loves you too much to do that Marinette. I know true love when I see it, and you two definitely have it.” Marinette lets a smile poke her cheeks. Her mom muses, “He’s got it worse than you though. Poor boy is putty in your hands. He’ll do anything for you.”

     “Anything?” She raises an eyebrow with a grin; the tears once threatening her retreat.

_Oh I’ve got to hear this._

     “Don’t get me started,” Sabine sighs with a smile, “When you were sick, the boy stayed over our house for a week until you were feeling better, only to get sick afterwards. Had to take a whole week off school and off work. And when our car broke down and we had to go see my mother in law, he flew us all out there on his private plane. Then there was the time that you and Alya wanted to go to Rome for the summer and he canceled his appearance at a fashion show just to join you! And! And even paid for all your expenses-!”

     “Alright mom I get it! He’s the best boyfriend ever!” Marinette shoves Sabine playfully and they both have a good laugh; but when silence fills the room once more, Marinette’s guilt returns. How could she have been so blind...?

     “What’s with that face?” Her mom pokes her cheeks and Marinette musters up a smile. “I just told you that the love of your life loves you back. Are you saying that you aren’t happy?”

     “NO! I am!” The blue haired girl waves her hands in front of her chest nervously. “I’m just… shocked is all? Confused… I.. I really don’t know what to say…”

_It’s like something out of a dream._

     “That’s all to be expected,” Sabine pats her on the shoulder. “But just because you’re an emotional train wreck, doesn’t mean you can avoid Adrien forever. The boy loves you. And pushing him away isn’t going to help. You need to talk things out. Tell him how you feel again. Tell him you love him.”

     “Yeah but..,” Marinette bites her lip. “But won’t he be disappointed in me? I don’t think I can face him mom… I’m happy that we’re dating and all, but-”

     “Nonsense!” Sabine playfully hits her daughter on the head, “He’ll be ecstatic! I know this for a fact! He’s head over heels for you remember? I think you should call him right now!”

     “Wait what?!”

_But I’m still so confused!!!_

     “No buts! Honesty is best policy! Now or never! Take a leap of faith-!”

_RING!_

     They both jump and look towards the source of the noise. Her desk. It’s Marinette’s phone.

_RING!_

     The two look at each other and then dive for it, hoping to keep it out of the other’s grasp.

     RING!

     “AHA!” Sabine shouts victoriously and raises the cell to the heavens. “Let’s see… Ah, speak of the devil.” She grins at her daughter who fumbles for words.

     “Mom! Don’t! I-I!” It’s too late though. She presses the little green phone and then tosses the cell over to its flustered owner.

     ‘Go on’ She mouths. Marinette swallows hard and takes in a deep breath.

     “Hey… Adrien.” Her voice cracks with a halfhearted smile.

_Fuck!_

     Dorks of a feather, voice crack together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's A Girl To Do With This Information? Find Out Next Chapter! >wO


	6. The Second "First Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes Plagg's advice and invites Marinette to the Aquarium as friends, but will they leave as something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains A Piece Of Art Drawn By Yours Truly! >wO I Hope You Enjoy It And That It Enhances The Story For Y'all! ^w^

         Adrien taps his foot anxiously in front of the steps of the enormous Aquarium. It’s humid out and the sun beats down on him relentlessly. A good day to be inside an air conditioned water haven, but yet he forces himself to stay outside and wait for his date. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and glares up at the beaming orb in the sky. 1:00 in the afternoon. It’s the hottest part of the day and he’s half an hour early. Why? Because he overestimated the time it took for him to sneak past Natalie, all of his bodyguards and his managing crew.

         Yup, it’s a hard life for him. Despite being on vacation, he’s fully booked. In fact, he’s so booked that he hasn’t sunlight in three days. And that’s probably why he feels like a vampire right now, gritting his teeth at the sun like it’s his mortal enemy. But-

 _This’ll all be worth it once I see Marinette…_ He beams, attracting the gazes of passersby. The blonde tried to dress down as much as possible today so he didn’t draw attention but he didn’t do a good job at it. He somehow managed to look even more like a model.

          He smooths out his baby blue collared shirt and grey khaki’s and checks his watch. _Yup, still a half hour early._ It’s as if time is working against his impatient heart right now.

          “Damn it…” A sigh escapes his lips as he ruffles his sweat matted hair.

          “Adrien…?” A voice behind him utters tentatively. “Adrien Agreste?”

_Oh Shit._

          He spins around with a smile and rubs the back of his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact with the person. “Ah sorry…” He breathes through his teeth, “But I don’t do autographs…”

          “What?” They question him and his curiosity gets the best of him. He looks down and into the apple of his eye.

_Marinette._

          “Wow… Marinette you look… Amazing.” Adrien just stares at the girl, dumbfounded by her beauty. A blush spreads across her face like wildfire and she looks down at the ground, nervously rocking back and forth on her pale pink high heels. The compliment had frazzled the girl.

          “W-Wow… Thanks Adrien,” Her hands tinker with the same tiny purse she wears every day, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” She laughs softly, still embarrassed. His eyes linger on hers before skimming over her outfit. Good thing she’s too busy being embarrassed to notice.

          She’s dressed in a Cherry Blossom dress. It’s a baby pink color that darkens to a raspberry as your eyes reach its ends. It has a white laced raspberry rimmed pink collar, and lace straps that rest on her biceps. Her hair is done up in two neatly red ribbon buns, and her eyes match that of a crystal clear ocean on a hot summer day; like this one. She was drop dead gorgeous and he almost verbalized this thought but cleared his throat instead. He didn’t want to weird her out with excessive praise.

          “Thanks,” Adrien hooks arms with her and escorts her up the stairs to the main entrance, “Shall we?” He opens the door and bows with a wink and a grin.

          “We shall.” She giggles and accepts the favor, him trailing right behind her.

          Of course, Adrien pays for both of them despite his date’s insistence to pay for herself. After all, what sort of gentleman would he be if he didn’t? And as soon as they grab a layout of the place, they are off. Like horses at a race track, they frantically try to squeeze in everything they can before closing time. And it’s different from being rushed from photoshoot to photoshoot. Usually he’d groan and whine about having to run around, but he’s actually having fun trying to keep up with Marinette’s high energy levels; having fun watching her excitedly point out each new aquatic creature they come across. She’s adorable.

           They go from touch tanks to feeding the seals to watching the orca show at 3, and are having more than a blast with each other. Every hour seems to be filled with more and more smiles and shared laughter. And for the first time in a week, Adrien feels like he’s finally got his Marinette back. But he convinces himself that that can’t be, that he’s just imagining things, because she couldn’t have gotten the Akuma by herself. But if it wasn’t that… then what had changed her tune?

 _She’s too reckless and dangerous when she’s Lady Labyrinth. And I’m pretty sure that she has no clue she’s even been Akumatized. So why is she suddenly so chipper? It doesn’t make sense… And if anything, she wouldn’t work against the Akuma, she’d work alongside them, just like I had with Dark Cupid._ He bites his lip. _But the only other explanation I can think of is if Sabine- And she wouldn’t-… would she?_

           “Adrien?” Marinette’s voice interrupts his thoughts. The roar of children’s laughter, the soft echo of music, the dimmed indoor lights, the smell of the fish enclosures, everything floods his senses and metaphorically knocks him off his feet. He’d been daydreaming.

            Sometime during his thought process, they made their way to the penguin exhibit. The little caws of tuxedo wearing birds breach his ears and make him wince. He hates penguins, but god knows he’s not going to tell Marinette that. Otherwise she’ll question why they came to the exhibit in the first place and then realize he’d been dozing off.

            “Sorry, what were you saying?” Adrien laughs nervously and Marinette sighs, jokingly nudging his shoulder.

            “Dork. I was just thinking it would be a good time to take a break.” She unfolds the map of the aquarium and goes down the list of closing times. “The last enclosure doesn’t close until eight, and it’s only 5 right now, so we would still have time to hit the last four if we took a breather.”

            “Good,” His aching legs agree. They’ve been running around for five hours now. It was indeed about time for a rest. “Sound’s great.”

            With the consensus, they follow the map to a small ice cream stand, _Sea-weet Treats_ , and take a load off. There aren’t many flavors to choose from- correction- there aren’t many _appealing_ flavors to choose from (I mean seriously. Who wants to eat a flavor called Fish Food?), so Marinette settles for the only normal flavor she can find, Strawberry Chocolate Chip, and Adrien decides to be adventurous and try the Deep Sea Chocolate.

            “I’m paying this time,” Marinette offers the cashier her twenty and Adrien doesn’t bother to stop her this time. He doesn’t feel like dying today and she’s giving him an if-you-refuse-to-let-me-pay-this-time-i-will-murder-you-with-that-ice-cream-cone look.

            After Marinette gets her change, they find the best place to sit down and snack on their frozen treat: next to the dolphin tank. While the blue haired girl enjoys the show and her cone, there’s something about these aquatic creatures that ticks Adrien off.

            Maybe it’s the fact that they’re so trusting ( _Too_ trusting)? Maybe it’s because they’re so happy all the time? Or maybe it’s because they’re blind to the fact that they’ll live their whole life in a 40 foot deep tank. That they’ll never know the joys of living out in the wild, and still be the happiest creatures in the aquarium. A fire burns within him.

            _Fight back…,_ He bites viciously into his cone and watches as the dolphins giddily swim around the tank. They whistle and cackle at one another, making a symphony of music only understood by them. Their blind happiness only infuriates him further. _Fight back against the people who contained you in here. Against the monsters who take a human form. Take revenge on them, tear them apart limb from limb and_ live _. Live out in the wild where you deserve to be. Where you deserve to-_

            “A-Adrien?!” Marinette gasps and practically drops her ice cream as she scrambles to wipe the tears streaming down his face. During his internal rant he’d unconsciously starting crying. He is no different from the mammals that he is lecturing and he knows it.

            _What? When did I?_ Adrien sniffles and wipes his tears on his sleeve. _Damn it now I have Marinette all worked up. Some “second first date” this is turning out to be-_

            “Adrien… You know you can tell me anything right?” Marinette pleads softly and purses her pink lips in concern. She dabs the lingering tears in his eyes and a blush crosses his cheeks. The lips he loves so much are only inches away from his. It takes everything in him to not take the chance and kiss her. “I’m here to help if you need it… Did something happen at home? Is that why you wanted to-?”

            “What? No! No.” He reassures her and laughs nervously, “I just… My mom and I would come here and look at the dolphins together is all… It got me a little emotional.” He’s not exactly lying. It’s true that he would come here with his mom when she was still around, but that hadn’t been the reason why he’d started crying. Marinette didn’t need to know that though.

            “Oh well,” She grabs his hand and hauls him away from the singing mammals, “Let’s go somewhere else then. We still have three more stops to make right? Better get a move on.” By the way she’s holding his hand, he can tell that she’s uncomfortable and he hates himself for making her feel this way. But he feels it is better than breaking down in front of her if he told her the truth. The truth that he’s frustrated with his dad, with his life, with the fact that he can’t hang out with his friends on his own terms, and with… with her, and how she can’t remember him.

            They polish off their cones somewhere between the sea otter exhibit and the polar bears before coming to a stop near the edge of the shark tank. By some stroke of luck, they’re the only ones here. Marinette leans over the edge and excitedly points over the water to one of its inhabitants. Adrien swiftly pulls her back and against his chest. He didn’t need her losing an arm today.

            What he thought was just a kind gesture seemed to be more to the girl and her skin scorches under his touch. Flustered, he quickly lets her go. He doesn’t need her fainting either. With a thank you she leans against the railing, her blue bell eyes following the Great White all the while. The stillness of the water calms her but yet her hands tighten around the rail. She’s thinking about something and he wants to know what, but will wait for her to bring it up.

            The sharks are swimming around purposefully, their menacing teeth not visible from the angle they’re at, and are stalking the smaller fish they’re sharing the tank with. While Adrien would love to spend the last fifteen minutes in a less depressing exhibit, it’s the only one left open so he has to settle.

            It’s not all bad though. The sharks are quite entertaining. Sometimes they’ll catch a fish in their jaws, dart away from an eel, or tussle with a swordfish. While it upsets Adrien when they successfully nab a kill, Marinette’s expression doesn’t seem to change.

            His eyes dip into hers. He’s not that patient of a person and taps his foot anxiously, waiting for her to say something. Being left in the dark isn’t something he’s fond of.

            But she’s just staring down into the tank. With deep blue unwavering eyes, she seems to be focusing on something not visible to him. Deep in thought, just standing there, it’s like she doesn’t remember, doesn’t know, that he’s here with her. She doesn’t even notice when he places his hand over hers and squeezes lightly.

 _What is she thinking about?_ Adrien examines her, searching for any possible clue as to what has her attention, but comes up with nothing. He wants to nudge her but doesn’t get the chance to. Her eyes widen and dart over to his, flustered. She sees him again.

           “Adrien…” She whispers and then looks down at their hands. Instead of yanking her hand away though, the timid girl puts her other hand on top his. The silence following unsettles the teen but he doesn’t move; doesn’t want to ruin the moment. For the first time in a week she’s actually making an effort to be physical with him, even if it’s just slightly. A wave of calm washes over him. He couldn’t be happier right now.

           “Yes?” Adrien gives her hand a little squeeze and then gasps as she hauls him down to the underground viewing platform, away from prying eyes. The sharks notice that they’ve moved and start to pace back and forth against the glass. He’s glad her eyes are glued to the floor when she opens her mouth again because-

…

           “Adrien…” Marinette’s heart flutters uncertainly as she strokes the blonds hand with her thumb. She knows she needs to tell him the truth; that she knows about their relationship. She’s spent the whole day trying to avoid it, but now that it’s almost time for their rendezvous to end, she knows she can’t put it off anymore. Now that she knows that he likes her, that he is willing to drop the world to be with her, that he will do anything to please her, it’s now or never.

           She wants her Adrien back.

           “My mom told me everything…” She swallows hard and struggles to stutter out the rest through chapped lips, “About how you and I are dating… About how good you’ve been to me for the past two years… About how inseparable  we've been … About my…” A pause as she pulls herself together for the truth, “About my memory loss… Everything. She told me everything Adrien.” He doesn’t respond to her, but rather, lets the tightening grip of his hand in hers communicate his feelings. It only makes it harder for her to look him in the eyes. So she doesn’t, and burrows them into the cracks in the ground instead.

            She wants to crawl into a hole and die right now. This probably isn’t the way he wanted to find out. _But better it done in person than over a text right?_ Her heart thumps madly in her chest. It’s so loud that she’s sure he can hear it. The thought only makes her even more embarrassed, her ears turning red. _Come on Mari… Get it together… **Tell him**._

            “I know that you didn’t want me to find out,” She continues, her foot nervously twirling around in circles. “That you were trying to spare me the heartache by eliminating yourself from my life but,” With a deep breath she closes her eyes and whips her head up at him, “But I feel better knowing!” Her voice echoes off the glass and around the small viewing room, enveloping their ears. His hand briefly squeezes hers, communicating shock, but she doesn’t let that stop her. She needs to tell him.

_Gotta tell him. Gotta tell him my feelings!_

            “And to tell you the truth I’m happy I know now, because I-I…!” The heat in her cheeks returns with a vengeance, “I-I’ve loved you for six years now Adrien Agreste!” Another brief tightening of his hand, but she still doesn’t stop. “I’ve pined after you, idolized you, _loved_ you, for _six whole years_ of my life and! And!”

            His grip tightens once again but she still refuses to open her eyes. She is going to take her mother’s advice and confess to him again whether he wants to hear it or not. This train is flooring it right by the station, there’re no breaks on board.

            “I-I’m so happy!” The tears that had once plagued Adrien today begin to stream down her face, “S-So happy to hear that you love me back!” They come in uncontrollable waves, rocking the poor girl’s body with happiness. If it wasn’t for Adrien’s next action, she would have collapsed into heaping mess onto the cold, hard floor.

           His arms are around her waist now. Tightly holding her against his chest, he buries his face into the crook of her neck and lets out a muffled sob. She feels her shoulder dampen and finally lets her eyes snap open in shock.

           “Adrien…” Marinette timidly hugs him back and rests her head on his shoulder. Had her confession upset him that much? “Why are you crying?” His body convulses with another sob as he stutters into her shoulder blade.

           “B-Because I’m happy too,” She runs her hands up and down his back in a soothing motion, trying to calm him down. He brushes the motion off though and pulls away to look her in the eyes. His face is red, tear streaked and laced with a pained grin. The mixture of emotions he’s adorning puzzles Marinette but then again, she has no right to judge. He clears his weary throat.

           “I’m so happy; so happy that there are no words to describe it; how happy I’m feeling right now. I…” A timid hand reaches up to cup Marinette rosy red cheek. He’s being so gentle that it makes her feel like a piece of glass. She looks him in the eyes. Their honesty shoots through her like a dagger, causing a fresh batch of tears to traverse down his hand. “I love you too…” He sniffles. “I love you too Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I love you so much, and you don’t know how happy I am to hear that you love me back.”

           “Adrien,” She opens her mouth to speak but he shakes his head.

           “Please,” He wipes his tears on his sleeve then tangles his hands in hers. “Let me finish.” She nods and he continues. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien gets down on one knee and shes gasps.

 _Oh my god-_ Marinette is sure her face has turned pale. This is beginning to be more than she bargained for. _Please tell me he’s not_ _going to propose-_

           “I promise to always be by your side. To support you until the day we part. To always stay true to my heart and love you until you fall apart. So-…”

Her grip on his hands tightens, preparing herself to give him the answer he deserves.

           “Will you be my girlfriend again?”

 _Oh thank god!_ She breathes a sigh of relief and yanks him into her arms.

           He doesn’t have time to finish his proposal. She’s smothered him with a kiss. The blonde’s eyes shoot open in shock but then relax, his arm finding its place around her waist again. A smirk pulls at his lips.

          “Yes,” She breathes through half lidded eyes, “Yes yes yes yes _yes._ A _thousand_ times yes.”  Laughter escapes her throat in between his array of butterfly kisses. They’re almost as thrilling as the ones in her stomach.

          ((<https://www.instagram.com/p/BDmcIVYA83a/?taken-by=artzygirl2525> <<< Link To The Art For This Chapter ^w^))

           As their affection for each other drags on, the sharks remain clueless about the event that they’ve just witnessed and pace the glass behind the renewed couple. Their tank’s lights illuminate them in their soft glow.

          Marinette couldn’t have asked for a better way to end today. In the arms of her boyfriend, with his lips against hers, she feels whole once again. Not remembering the past two years together and not being able to control her new Ladybug form, none of that seems to matter right now; now that she’s with Adrien.

          And Adrien couldn’t be any happier either. He’s ecstatic. The girl of his dreams, the light of his life, still loves him, still wants to be with him. What more could he ask for? He knows his father won’t be happy about this but he doesn’t care. After all, Gabriel knows by now that if he says anything about it to his son that he’ll walk out on him without a second thought; leaving the withered old man to run the company by himself.

          An overhead voice sounds, alerting the couple that the Aquarium will be closing in five minutes. They both groan at the same time and part from each other with a smile.

          “Shall we?” Adrien hooks his arm around hers. “Your limo- ahem, _chariot_ awaits.” With a roll of her eyes, they start making their way towards the exit and away from their cold blooded priers.

          “We shall.” Marinette muses, snuggling Adrien’s arm happily. As he chuckles, the intercom plays a song she’d thought she’d never hear at this day and age:

_Ooh-oo child_

_Things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh-oo child_

_Things'll get brighter…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's opening is going to be VERY (Brief) NSFW (just warning y'all), and the rest will be a filling of fluff and sin that actually sets up what happens in Chapter 8 ^w^  
> ...  
> Don't forget to Kudo, Subscribe and Comment! And remember that I appreciate y'all! Have a nice day! ^w^


	7. Don't Show Or Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in the beginning that makes Marinette question what she knows, and later, Adrien does a double take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to shell out, but I have a lot of work and school right now... Midterms... ugh... On a lighter note though, I hope you enjoy this Chapter! I had a lot of fun getting the experience needed to write it, and I hope you have a lot of fun reading about these two sinners. Enjoy! ^w^

            Night returns.

            He’s back again.

            The black clad figure that has been plaguing her dreams and her everyday thoughts for the past two weeks, once again has her in his arms; his strong and needy arms. She doesn’t remember how they got in her room or how they became entangled in each other on her bed with her under him, but she doesn’t care. She can’t think straight right now. Her thoughts are all muddy, and the softness of her sheets under her isn’t helping her mellow/sedated state. A soft moan escapes her throat as his gloved hands gently run through her hair.

            “Mari~” His voice is like honey. So much so that she can’t help but melt as he peppers kisses all down her neck and chest. His lips can really work magic. He tugs at her shirt and she lets him raise it over her head without protest and discard it onto the floor. The air is brisk but she eludes its grasp as he presses himself up against her, warranting a gasp on her part. Her hips involuntarily buck against his and he bites his lip with a grunt. It looks like he hadn’t been expecting that. And neither had she but she’s glad it happened. The hunger plaguing his eyes now is positively feral. It’s _exciting_.

            With a swift tug of her bra strap, he pulls her into a kiss and their lips meld into place. It’s soft and sweet and she can’t help but press against him for more. But the figure has something else in mind. He smirks and pulls away.

            Shaking hands grab ahold of hers and guide her towards his zipper pull. Its round and she grabs hold of it but can’t make out what it is. It jingles in her quivering hands.

            Marinette swallows hard and looks into his glowing green eyes. They’re burning with a fiery passion; challenging her to pull it down. Almost like a game of chess, they’re waiting for her to make her move before they pounce.

            She’s seen this person before, she’s sure of it. However, she can’t pin a name to them. Her head hurts too much to. She hates that that feeling has been reoccurring these past two weeks. She wants to be able to remember something, _anything_ at this point.

            With a deep breath, her shaking hands slowly pull down and reveal her mystery man’s chiseled chest. Not to her surprise, he’s got a six pack, and he motions for her to lay hands on him. Another challenge.

            She greedily accepts and lets her hands scope out all of the newly discovered territory. He definitely works out; very muscular and fit. _Aerobics maybe?_ There’s not an inch of fat on his body, unless you count his rosy red cheeks. They’re definitely pinch-able, and burn bright as he allows her hands to strip him of his… _his suit?_

            Marinette feels the material between her fingers. _Leather? But why-_

            She doesn’t have the chance to finish her thought. Her hands have unwrapped the generous gift on top of her and woven themselves into his hair, tugging desperately. There’s a needy groan on his part.

            “Needy tonight aren’t you _Meow_ -rinette?” There’s a rattle in his throat as his face comes close to hers, and she can feel his hot breath against her cheeks as he twirls the ends of her bangs around his index finger. “You sure are making this _hard_ for me.” He grinds his bulge in between her legs and this time she’s the one to blush bright red.

            “F-fuck…” A swift pull and they’re forehead to forehead, panting in rhythm with each other. Their want, their _need_ , equally matched.

_But wait… Puns? Cat puns…? Where have I-_

            “Is it your goal to squeeze a cat pun into everything you do?” Her lips move without her consent and he grins ear to ear.

_Why can’t I choose what I say? What’s going on?_

            “It becomes more of a _challenge_ when that thing I do is _you_.” He purrs.

_FUCK-_

            “Stop _kitten_ around ------,” Marinette giggles but on the inside is disgusted with herself for making that pun. She yanks on his furry black ears and pulls him into another kiss. This one is fierier than the last; more desperate. She needs him.

            But she also wants to know him. She just said his name but can’t remember-

            His hands trail down from her hair to her chest and knead her bra tentatively. Tiny claws pop out of his gloves, and the stimulation sends a shiver down Marinette’s spine-

            _Wait Wait WAIT! Claws? Furry black ears? Green eyes? Leather Suit?_ Her brow furrows at the thought just as he bites her lower lip, demanding entrance. Without a second thought, she gives it to him and let’s his tongue slither in and coil around hers. He’s being gentle with her. The silky smooth feeling of his tongue against hers practically calls for a moan to escape her throat and only encourages him more.

            He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up off the bed and onto his lap. A muffled groan of protest escapes her lips but he refuses to let up on his kisses. The cold air she couldn’t feel before now penetrates her skin, and even more so now as he rips her bra from her and throws it over her loft balcony.

            “------,” Marinette moans his name as his claws go back to work on her bare skin. After all, they no longer have that pesky fabric keeping them at bay. “S-Stop teasing me…”

            _Again…_ She’s frustrated by the fact she’s unable to remember his name. But her mind isn’t occupied with that thought for long. In a matter of seconds, he’s pulled her attention back to him.

            His careful yet skilled hands delicately pinch her nipples and the stunned girl’s body shudders and shakes. The feeling of pleasure floods her body, making her back arch and her nails dig into his shoulders. He doesn’t seem to mind her grip though, because with a quick grit of his teeth, he’s already back to massaging her bosom.

            “Marinette,” He mutters in between the butterfly kisses he plants on her lips, “You have no idea how much I love you…” He lets his kisses trail down off her lips and to her neck, and starts to deepen them; leaving little red spots behind. Now more than ever she looks like the Ladybug she dresses up as on a daily basis.

            “Mmmm you’re giving me a pretty good idea…” Marinette’s moans and lets her nails dig even deeper into her lover’s back. And as he wraps his lips around her left nipple, pulling and teasing it with his lips and tongue, she lets her head tilt up to her ceiling with her bottom lip between her teeth. She’s trying really hard not to scream out.

            And he must’ve caught on too.

            Without warning, he slowly grazes the tip of his canine against the skin of her perked breast, and she gives in; making her voice heard by anyone who might be in the building. He gives a triumph hum and trails his free hand down her abdomen, letting the other work her right ripe peach. And he keeps on trailing down. Down, down, down, until-

            Marinette arches her back and lets out a groan as his hand finds its way under her stretchy pinky night shorts and her white laced panties, making a home for itself between her folds.

            She wants him to stroke her. Make her feel how much he presumably loves her. And she leans in to whisper sweet words into his ear to ensure he follows through. Sweet, seductive words that she didn’t even know she knew. Words that’d make a sinner sweat in church; words that, in the old days, would get your hands slapped by a nun and holy water thrown at you by a priest. She might as well sew an ‘A’ onto all of her clothing. She is sinning hard core tonight, but the burn feels so _good_.

            Her nails keep digging; digging into his back, letting his groans of pleasure pierce her ears and egg her on. They drag down his spine like a cats nails on a scratching post. And she’s just about to slip a hand under his belt when she says something peculiar. “-----, come on… I don’t want to be the only one vulnerable here.” Her tyrannical, shaking hands leap up to yank on his ears and he yelps, releasing her nipple with a pop from between his lips. “Take it off…” He looks up and into her pleading puppy dog eyes then sighs.

 _Take it off? Take_ what _off?_ She questions herself.

            “Alright, alright Purr-incess,” He muses, “But only if you do the honors~”

            “Ooooo,” Marinette whistles (she didn’t know she could do that) at his offer. “A pretty peat!” She scratches under his chin and he offers her a small meowl in response, enjoying the attention. “If you insist, I shall do the honors.”

            “I insist~” With a Cheshire-like grin, he gently wraps a hand around her wrist and waves her hand over his mask. In a flurry of green sparks and blinding light, it disappears.

            Silky blond hair, pure emerald green eyes, and a model smile stare back at her.

            “Adrien…” The name bitch slaps her across the face and leaves her speechless.

            “Yes?” He places a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand. She shivers with delight. What an unexpected turn on.

            “You’re Adrien Agreste…” Words are practically fumbling out of her mouth now. She’s not sure what to do or how to react. It’s all so sudden to her.

            “ _You_ can call me whatever you like beautiful~” Before she has a chance to embarrass herself any further, he has her cheeks in his grasp and has covered her lips with his.

            Unable to resist the splendor of her crush’s (and, once again, boyfriend’s) touch, she presses her lips harder against his. He returns it with a nip to her bottom lip. She gasps and he takes the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth once more.

            Hot breath escapes both of their mouths as their lips briefly part from once another only to come crashing back against each other like waves upon a shore.

_Adrien Agreste is in my fucking room._

_Adrien Agreste is in my fucking room and let me undress him._

_Adrien Agreste is in my fucking room, let me undress him and then undressed me and now-_

            He pulls her from her thoughts with a bite to her tongue. “Don’t ignore me…” He growls. The feral look she’d seen earlier returns to his eyes and makes her freeze. All of her attention is on him now.

_And that’s the way,_

_Uh huh uh huh,_

_He likes it._

_Uh huh uh huh._

            _…_

_Wait… What…?_

…

            Besides the occasional turbulence, the private plane ride from Paris to Florida was going quite well. While the view from the window was nothing to sneeze at (being nothing but an endless sea of blue and mist as far as the eye can see), the view inside was quite something; lavish furnishings of velvet seats, a full on bar with a will called bartender, shag carpeting and a gold laced ceiling complete with a very convincing replica of Gustav Klimt’s _Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I_.

            Despite all of these luxuries, Adrien was more content now than ever with his arm around his girlfriend. She’d fallen asleep 8 hours in after flipping through her scrapbook of them and getting him to tell her what happened in each picture. He didn’t blame her for her curiosity nor her sudden sleep deprivation. After all, the time change usually affected anyone who wasn’t used to traveling outside the country. He admits that it once affected him too in the beginning but now that he’s a professional at being dragged around, his internal clock automagically adjusts.

            While it filled his heart with delight that Marinette agreed to come with him to his overseas photoshoot, it also confused him. She justified her coming by saying that her mom told her she always went with him to a photoshoot. But that wasn’t the part that had (and still has) him so confused. No, it’s the fact that she had agreed to go so quickly. When he’d asked, she responded with an immediate “YES!”, which might have imposed that she had an ulterior motive to going with him. But even if she did have one, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is that she’s his again.

            _His_ Marinette.

            “See? I told you things would work out if you were direct with her.” Plagg whispers from Adrien’s jacket pocket. “You should listen to me more.”

            “Shhh,” The blonde glances down at his pal with his pointer finger pressed against his lips, “Don’t ruin this for me Plagg. Be quiet or you’ll wake Marinette up.”

            “Whatever.” Plagg buries himself in the cotton sleeve with a huff.

            Adrien flips through the songs on his IPod and grins as he comes across his favorite 70’s hit he’d stolen from his father: _That’s the Way (I Like It)_ By: KC and the Sunshine Band. It’s old but man is it a rocking tune. Something he likes to dance around in his room to when nobody’s home, or sing along to in a green room when he’s waiting to go on for a television interview. It just gets him pumped. Reminds him to live life _his_ way.

            As he starts to hum along to it, the once sedated girl stirs in his arms and tilts her head up to look at him. He removes one of his earbuds. “Sorry,” and brushes her bang out of her eyes, “Was I being too loud?” She blushes deeply at their eye contact and quickly sits up, clearing her throat nervously.

            “Ah umm, no. Yes! I mean,” She fumbles and covers her face, embarrassed. “It’s not you it’s me. Shit… I mean… Well it was a dream I had…” Her voice trails off as she realizes she’s making a fool of herself. “It’s nothing…”

            “Doesn’t sound like nothing.” Adrien chuckles softly, “Want to talk about it?”

            “No!” Marinette answers immediately, stunning the poor blonde child. “I mean no thank you.” Her posture shifts uncomfortably and they stare at each other awkwardly for a while. The humming of the plane’s engines fills in the would-be silence.

            “Ooooookay.” Adrien raises an eyebrow at her and then looks down at his IPod, trying to relieve the tension in the air. He would wonder why she wasn’t acting like herself, but then again, she hasn’t been herself for a while now, so he lets her little outburst go without a second thought.

            It isn’t long before Marinette regains her composure and places a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention back to her. “Thanks…” She mutters, “For bringing me along Adrien…” Her eye dart back and forth between him and the floor, embarrassed. “I really appreciate it… Appreciate _you_ …” A slight blush crosses his cheeks.

            _She’s so cute,_ Adrien leans in with a smile and cups her chin, making her look at him, _that I can’t help myself_. As soon as his hand grazes her, her face dawns its signature bright red color, but she makes no effort to escape his hold. Instead, she lets her eyes slowly flutter shut. _I wonder…_ He tentatively presses a soft kiss against her lips and feels the rising heat radiating off her cheeks.

            “Mmm…” A soft purr passes through her lips and shoots arrows through his heart. It’s been a little over a week since a sound like that has breached his ears. Without a doubt, he wraps his free arm around her waist and tugs her close to him, and she follows, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. She’s persistent he’ll give her that. Every time he makes an effort to part their lips for a breath of air, she greedily smothers him and digs her nails into his neck. She has a strong will for this to happen. But why?

            Adrien wants her so badly that the feral part of him he’s kept locked away since he learned of her amnesia, starts chiseling at his resolve. If this keeps up, he’ll snap. So, despite his equal longing for her and her groan of protest, he pushes her away.

            “Don’t worry about it purr-incess,” He chimes with a grin and her face freezes. He’s messed up. Big time.

            “W-What did you just say?” Marinette stutters, her eyes like a deer in headlights.

_SHIT._

“What I mean is… What I actually meant to say was-” The blonde’s frazzled and desperate mission to save himself is answered by a higher calling. The pilot.

            “This is your captain speaking.” They both look up at the intercom as its commands start to ring throughout the cabin. “Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing.” Adrien does so without a second thought or a second glance to Marinette. She follows suit, still confused by his earlier statement that he has no intention of explaining. “The time is 11:30 a.m. and the highs today will be in the upper ninety’s with a slight chance of rain around four o’ clock. Don’t forget to visit Disneyworld before your departure for home, and on behalf of Air Agreste, we thank you for flying with us.”

            The landing was as smooth as any other commercial airline landing, and after all the safety precautions were taken care of, the two got off and made their way into the waiting limousine, loaded with their luggage, at the bottom of the stairs.

             Now normally they’d drop their stuff off at Adrien’s vacation home before making their way to a photoshoot, but for some reason, the driver opted to skip it and instead drive straight to the scheduled appointment. There, Adrien’s met with worn out make-up designer faces and photographers who don’t skimp on sucking up to the aristocratic clientele.

            He’s only just arrived and he’s already annoyed. Not just by the photographers, the make-up artist who’s taking too long to do his makeup (because she’s ogling him creepily), and the lack of A.C, oh no, he’s also annoyed because they’ve forced Marinette to wait backstage for him until he’s finished. They’ve never done that before so what gives?

            He isn’t sure why but everyone around him seems to be walking on eggshells. He doesn’t hold himself above them. In fact, he thinks of himself as a very approachable person. Maybe it’s just an American thing?

            “Mr. Agreste?” A woman taps on his shoulder and snaps him out of his thoughts. She shoos away the creepy makeup artist and Adrien sighs with relief after she’s out of earshot.

            “Thank you.”

            “It’s no problem. I could tell you were a bit uncomfortable. Tori’s a big fan of yours and is just a bit excited to be working with you is all. I hope you’ll forgive her.” The woman explains nervously and bows.

            “Ah, it’s no problem now that you’ve explained it.” Adrien waves his hands reassuringly and the woman stands up straight with a smile. “I guess I’ll make an exception this time and give her an autograph if she wants.”

            “That’d be wonderful,” She muses and pulls a clipboard out from under her arm, “But I actually do have something I want to talk to you about.” Her lip finds its way between her teeth and he raises an eyebrow.

            “Shoot.”

            “Well,” She coughs, “The female model we had originally scheduled to be modeling with you today canceled due to a medical emergency and so far we haven’t been able to get in contact with anyone who’d be willing to take her place.” Her face falls, as if the whole thing was her fault, but she continues none the less with an ashamed tinge in her voice. “So, I was wondering if you might, perhaps, know of anyone who might be willing to come short notice and take her place.”

            “Actually,” Adrien grins ear to ear, “I know just the girl.”

            _I get to see Marinette!_ He beams giddily, causing the woman to dawn a brief look of bewilderment.

            “Perfect! I’ll leave you to it then! Thank you so much Mr. Agreste!” The woman hugs the clipboard to her chest and bows once more before scurrying off to deal with another problem.

            “Please! Just call me…” His voice trails off once he knows she can no longer hear him. “Adrien…”

            “What a stroke of luck,” Plagg mutters from inside Adrien’s black suit pocket. “Eh pretty boy?”

            “Oh stuff it,” The blonde mutters and makes his way backstage to Marinette’s green room.

            It’s a maze of hallways outside of the photoshoot and he swallows hard. His heart suggests that it’d be wise to ask for directions but his manly instincts tell him he doesn’t need to; that he’s fully capable of finding his girlfriend’s room by himself. However, that method of thinking only ends up getting him more lost than ever, surrounded by room numbers he didn’t even know existed.

            “What to do now…” He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with a huff. As he does so, someone passes him by and catches his attention. He lifts his gaze to follow them down the hall.

            Long, honeycomb colored hair, a confident stride and a slender figure.

            _Mom…?_ Adrien feels a rush of adrenaline seize him and before he knows it, he’s sprinting down the hallway and around the corner after them. _No… that can’t be… Dad said that mom-_ The woman rounds another corner and he gets a glimpse of her face.

            Rosy red chiseled cheeks and blue eyes.

 _MOM!?_ He picks up the pace, not wanting to lose her, and skids around the corner only to be met with an empty hallway. There’s a single door on the right of him.

            “What…?” He pants heavily and rests his hands on his knees. “Where did she? How?” Before he can catch his breath, the door clicks open and Marinette pops her head out into the hallway.

            “Adrien?” She looks at him, puzzled, and then takes a quick glance down both ends of the hall. “What’re you doing here? Is the shoot over already?”

            Adrien doesn’t answer her. His eyes are still glued to where the woman should’ve been standing. Where he should’ve been confronting her, and asking vital questions. Like one from a P. D Eastman book from his childhood: _“Are you my mother?”_

            But his chance is now gone.

 _She_ is gone.

            Whoever she was knew that he needed to find Marinette and brought him right to her.

            But she’s slipped out of his grasp. Just like before. Just like ten years ago-

            “Adrien,” Marinette’s panicked voice draws his gaze to her and he tenses as he sees she’s been stricken with worry. He’s going to hate himself later for instilling that on her. “What’s wrong?” A conflict of emotions takes over him.

_Tell her or don’t tell her?_

_Tell her or don’t tell her?_

_Tell her or don’t-_

           “Ah, ummm,” Adrien stands up straight and smooths his outfit out, trying to regulate his breathing. “The model they got for the shoot just canceled and they said they couldn’t find anyone else to take her place. So they were wondering- ahem, _I_ , was wondering, if you’d be up to filling in for her.”

           He swallows hard, coming to terms with his decision.

_Don’t tell her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike my other fic, I choose whether or not I want y'all to know it's a dream sequence X3 Don't hate me too much for that. And for all you curious peeps, yes, the dream in the beginning is actually a memory.  
> ...  
> Unfortunately, this is the halfway point of "Remember Me". Meaning it'll be over soon. But I hope you'll ride this coaster to the very end and pay attention because even the littlest things are clues to future chapters. ;)  
> ...  
> Also, I wrote this entire chapter in a span of two hours. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. ^w^" I'll try to fix them when I have time.


	8. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff cute couple fluff sin sin sin sin SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SSSSIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
> ((That about sums it up))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this chapter.  
> ...  
> I wrote it in between finals so if there are grammatical errors or etc. I'll fix them when I have time but for now, Enjoy! XD

           She’d been in the middle of trying to figure out her dream when Adrien had suddenly asked her to model with him. And being the plain girl she thinks she is, she had been tempted to decline his offer but reconsidered once she saw the conflicting look in his eyes. It was the look of someone who’d just seen a ghost and was rethinking everything they know. It was the look of someone who needed comfort and reassurance, and the last thing she wanted to do was crush him even further so, she’d said yes.

           One solution always leads to another problem though.

           What should’ve only been an hour photoshoot for a bridal company was slowly leaning towards the three hour mark, and it wasn’t because Marinette didn’t have the body of a model, no, it was because she was scared stiff in front of the camera; that and being waist locked with Adrien wasn’t helping either.

           The white mermaid dress with crisscross bust and matching white pumps and small white veil, which she thinks is useless and annoying, are doing all the right things to her figure but she can’t angle herself the right way; mostly because she doesn’t know how.

            Her lips are painted a royal red and although her small breasts mildly spillover the bust it doesn’t bother her in the slightest. If anything it’s giving her a slight confidence boost.

            Contrast to her is Adrien. Dressed in a red velvet suit and pants, black silk tie and white undershirt, he has his arm loosely draped around her waist in a timid side hug. Together they look like the perfect couple. Now if only they could use that and manage to look natural.

            Everyone around them groans as the previous photo taken shows up on the screen, unsalvageable.

            “Miss. Dupain, a little more to the left please.” The photographer gestures for the blue haired girl to move closer into her boyfriend’s arms. “And smile, remember the camera loves you.” He says with his own forced smile.

            “Like this?” Marinette imitates him and the photographer groans.

            “ **Take five everyone**!” With only a spin of his heel, he storms out of the building, cursing to the high heavens. His assistants fret along after him.

 _I knew I shouldn’t have said yes…_ Marinette is mid sigh as a hand finds its way onto her head, stroking her calmly.

            “Don’t worry about it Mari,” Adrien looks down at her with understanding eyes, “It’s your first time in front of the camera. It’s only to be expected.”

            “I know but,” Marinette bites her lip, “You’re all counting on me to do a good job and it’s just… It’s just a lot of pressure.” She hugs her arm tightly and dips her head to avoid his eyes; the pure white veil provides extra coverage from his gaze. At least it’s useful for something. “I feel like I’ve failed you-”

           “Don’t say that,” The blonde interjects roughly. He gently slides his hand down through her loose shoulder length hair to cup her chin and direct her gaze back to him. “No matter what you do, no matter what you say, you will never _ever_ disappoint me Marinette Dupain Cheng. I love you just the way you are. Remember that.”

           “Places people!” The photographer stomps back onto the set and yanks his camera from the arms of a stage hand, failing drastically to keep his composure. “Now, Miss. Dupain. We’re going to try this One. Last. Time. At least _try_ and look like you’re a happily married woman.” Marinette gives him a nervous smile and the photographer starts snapping pics again.

 _Just act natural_. She tells herself, trying out different poses, _just act natural._ One pic with his arm around her shoulders, one with her kissing his cheek, another with them holding hands, and now one where they’re hip to hip smiling happily, she’s trying her hardest but every effort she makes doesn’t seem to be enough. The crude camera man is still looking at her angrily.

           The pressure of his glare is enough to make her stiff as a board in Adrien’s arms. So stiff that, out of the corner of her eye, she sees him glance down at her worriedly.

 _I should’ve never done this._ Her face scrunches up, trying to hold back a sob. _I’m not a model and I should never have thought I could be one-_ A jolt runs down her spine and manages a soft gasp from her.

           As she had been thinking, very slowly Adrien had been trailing his hand down her waist to her hip.

           He pinches her through her dress and she whips her head up at him with cheeks ablaze, opening her slightly smiling mouth in protest. That had been completely uncalled for and she was ready to give him a piece of her mind; that they shouldn’t be acting this way on set in front of a crowd of people. A simple finger pressed up against his slightly parted lips and a seductive slide of his slightly lidded eyes stops her in her tracks though.

_Click!_

          “Perfect Miss. Dupain!” The photographer happily shrills. The entire crew gives a sigh of relief. “Another one! Just like that!”

          “S-SuRE!” She squeaks as the world spins around her, or rather, she’s spinning around. Adrien’s already got her right where he wants her for the next photo.

          Wrapped in his arms, his velvet suit pressed against her partially exposed back, she lets a blush slightly cross her cheeks and her eyes drift upward as he rests his chin on the top of her head. Though she can’t see him, she knows he’s grinning goofily. The mental image alone is enough to get a smile out of her.

 _What a dork_. She chuckles softly. _He can’t be Chat Noir. Chat Noir’s a lot more suave than he is-_

_Click!_

          “Fabulous! More like that!”

_Wait… is Adrien helping me-?_

           Adrien doesn’t need to be told twice. With a one soft yank, Marinette finds herself spun out and draped over his arm, looking up at him with wide surprised eyes. Her heartbeat is slowly rising. The goofy teen who’d held her moments ago is now nowhere to be seen and it’s his place is a suave and smirking player. Before, she couldn’t even bare to look at him she was so nervous but now, she doesn’t want him to take his eyes off of her. She wants him to manhandle her and toss her around.

           Adrien winks at her and Marinette loses it, putting a hand to her mouth in a close eyed laugh.

_Click!_

           “Wonderful! One more!”

 _Aww only one more?_ Marinette feels her heart sink. She was just starting to have fun and the thought of leaving all of this behind saddens her. _If only I hadn’t been so nervous before-_

           Adrien’s arm tenses underneath her and she removes herself from her thoughts to lock eyes with him. He’s looking at her nervously, evaluating his next step. “Do you trust me?” He whispers softly through quivering lips.

           “O-of course I do. Why…?” Her heart flutters at the flustered look he’s giving her. Though she knows not what he has planned next, she’s sure she’ll roll with it.

           That was the thought she’d originally had, but then he kissed her.

_Click?_

           He kissed her in front of the camera man.

           He kissed her in front of the whole crew.

           He practically kissed her in front of the whole world.

           And he is still kissing her.

           As the photographer and his crew stand there watching, dumfounded, Marinette tries to pull herself together and remember that this is a photoshoot for a professional bridal company. Struggling to put some rationality into her thoughts and actions, she attempts to stop her hormone raging boyfriend from taking things too far.

           But it’s almost like that’s his intent.

           He wants to take this too far.

           And it’s because of that that her rationality is flung out the window.

           His arm holding her up shifts down and leans her back sharply. Her hands swiftly shoot out and cling to his velvet suit, ensuring that she won’t fall backwards even if his arm were to give out.

           The cooling sensation of her lips is overpowered by the heat of his as he slowly melds their lips together repeatedly. He’s not letting up and her legs begin to shake as his persistence grows. When she finds herself unable to hold herself up anymore, as if knowing, his other hand trails up and gently supports the back of her neck.

            The world is starting to blur around her. It’s only her and Adrien now and nothing else matters but the feel of his lips against hers, how strong his hold is on her, how passionate he’s being, how-

            “Marinette,” Adrien parts their lips slowly and draws a soft pant from his own lungs. She lets out a dreamy hum of acknowledgement. Their little moment has really zoned her out. “Do me a favor and look over there hm~?” His eyes drift right and Marinette’s aren’t far behind as a bright flash of light engulfs them both.

            _Click!_

…

           The look on Marinette’s face after they take the last photo is priceless.

           With a victorious smile, Adrien watches as her dreamy and bright red face turns pale and her eyes widen to that of a cat high on catnip. It’s like she’s just realized there are other people in the room; as if she’s just realized that he passionately made out with her in front of them.

           At least she’s taking it better than he thought she would have.

           He thought she would’ve bopped him repeatedly in the chest and scolded him, or fallen backwards and curled into a ball, muttering to herself, “Please let me disappear”. But instead, as he stands her up and drapes his arm lovingly around her shoulders, she tolerates him, grips the ruffles of her dress tightly and looks down at the ground, beyond embarrassed.

 _How cute!_ Adrien smiles down at her and squeezes her to him, pulling a squeak out of her. _I hope she won’t be too mad about this later. If she is though, I’ll be somewhat honest and tell her it was for the sake of the photo shoot. No use telling her it was actually because-_

            “Miss. Dupain!” The photographer and a few other people rush up and take turns either hugging her or shaking hands with her before letting her scurry back to Adrien’s side. “That was fantastic! You turned the whole photoshoot around with these four amazing photos! Every one of them will be used! I’ll make sure of it! I’ve never seen a more perfect newlywed couple!”

            “A-Ah thank you?” Marinette stutters and looks up at Adrien. He nods to her that it’s a good thing and she solidifies her thanks. “I mean, yes, thank you very much.”

            Now that the photoshoot is over, Adrien softly nudges the white veiled girl to move off the set with the motive of getting some time alone together but they’re immediately stopped.

            “Ah! One more moment Miss. Dupain, if you please?” The photographer produces a small business card from his vest pocket and places it daintily in the palm of her outstretched hand. A wave of discomfort washes through Adrien; the thought of sharing his girlfriend with the world more than once unsettles him. He wants to be the only one, who knows of her beauty; who knows of her worth. “This is my card. I hope you’ll consider modeling the Fall Bridal line for me. I’ll definitely make it worth your while if you do.”

            “Ah Miss. Dupain! You’re still here!” A designer to her left runs over, interjects and places their business card in her hand as well, “Please consider modeling for my Swimsuit line while you’re still of residence in Florida. You’re perfect for my Benevolent Blue suit-”

            “Hold on!” Another one pushes forward throughout the crowd of people and also places their card in her hand. “Please come and model for my line instead Miss. Dupain!”

            “Miss. Dupain!”

            “Miss. Dupain!”

             Almost everyone in the studio is running up to them now, shouting for Marinette’s attention. It’s become a frenzy. All of the designers on set and even some of the camera men are begging for Marinette to model for their line or be the face of their photography business. While it should be flattering, the look Adrien sees plastered on his girlfriend’s face tells him the opposite. It’s time for them to go. Now.

“YEEP!” Marinette squeaks as Adrien scoops her up into his eager arms and pushes through the crowd of people.

            “Sorry everyone, we would love to stay and chat but we have prior arrangements we need to get ready to attend to.” He breaks through into the hall and bids a final goodbye, “We’ll make sure to give you all a call though! Have a nice day and thank you for all your hard work!”

            The doors slam behind them and he walks all the way back to their dressing room without saying another word. He can’t believe they swarmed them and made his love feel uncomfortable; can’t believe that he hadn’t stopped it from happening sooner.

            A glance from Marinette every now and then tells him she has something she wants to say and he wonders why she keeps her mouth shut.

            It’s only when they’re alone in their dressing room and he sets her down on her feet that she speaks up and he finds out why.

            “Adrien,” She mutters, their backs turned to each other for some sort of privacy. “Do you think I’m beautiful?” She unhitches the tiny veil from her crown and places it back on the shelf where it came from.

            “What kind of question is that?” Adrien raises an eyebrow, tugs his tie off and places it back on its hanger. Such a question to be asked by such a girl. Why is she suddenly analyzing herself? “Of course you are. But I’d love you even if you weren’t Marinette because you’re _gorgeous_ on the inside. And _that’s_ what really matters.” He strips himself of his velvet suit and white dress shirt and places them on their respective hangers as well.

           “Oh…” She replies softly.

           Because he has his back to her he can’t tell what kind of ‘oh’ that was and it concerns him. If modeling with him has upset her, he promises himself he won’t let her do it again but something tells him she’d fight him on that.

           “Can you get the zipper?” Marinette mutters and holds her hair out of the way. Her posture is wonky. She’s almost caving in on herself, trying to make herself look smaller. The reason why eludes him, but he doesn’t refuse her.

           “Sure,” He stops tugging on his signature t-shirt and grasps the zipper tightly but doesn’t pull it down just yet.

           Because underneath the dress is her soft skin. Skin he’s only gotten to mark twice since they’ve been together. Skin he’s only gotten to see turn bright pink or beet red twice under his urgent yet passionate touch. Skin he wants to feel again- but he knows he must restrain himself from doing so.

           So, slowly and steadily he drags the tiny mechanism down and relishes in how flawless and frail she looks. He remembers how her body had shattered in his arms, how she had shook and cried out as he chiseled away at her composure, making her primal side take stage, how she had made his lips swollen with her battalion of kisses and how she had worked her tiny hands so expertly along his shaft.

           He even lets the thought of testing how fragile she is now slip into his mind, but he doesn’t act upon it. He _orders_ himself _not_ to act upon it but knows he’ll end up caving. Some way or another she’ll make him lose it; lose his restraint. Lord what she does to him-

           “Adrien?” Marinette pops his thought bubble and a bright red blush crosses his cheeks. He’s absentmindedly stopped halfway down and started staring at her. And boy is he embarrassed now because of it.

           “A-Ah sorry,” Adrien finishes tugging the zipper down and then claps his hands, “Anything else?” Her lip finds its way between her teeth causing him to tense. What isn’t she telling him? “Marinette-?”

           “Do you think I should do it?” She says softly. He takes a step back.

           “D-Do what?”

           “Do you think I should model for those other designers and photographers?” A swift twirl on her heels has her facing him, looking at him with bright, contemplating eyes. Her concern is being derived from that. It’s being derived from the fear that she isn’t good enough for those job offers. He kicks himself for not realizing it sooner. “Do you think I’m good enough to?”

 _Do I? Of course I do. But it doesn’t matter what I think._ He racks his brain for an answer then clicks his tongue.

           “A better question yet,” Adrien cups her cheek and massages it softly with his thumb, “Is do you think you’re good enough to?”

           Her face falls and with it, his heart.

           She doesn’t think she’s good enough to.

           Despite how much he’s tried to build her up today, no, the past two years they’ve been together, she still isn’t confident in herself. Granted, she doesn’t remember the past two years, the encouragement he’s given her today should’ve at least struck some cord in her.

           But it hasn’t.

           With a nervous bit of laughter she pushes his hand away and turns her back to him once more. “Sorry for burdening you with such a question… You can go back to changing now.”

           “Marinette.” Adrien says her name with a firm voice and takes her in his arms. The girl tenses up and gasps softly but makes no effort to remove him from her, though it’s apparent he’s given her quite a fright.

           He can feel her racing heartbeat against his bare chest. He’s doing this to her. Making her skin turn pink with discomfiture, making her legs shake with increasing need, making her lip turn purple between her teeth, he’s causing _all_ of this. The knowledge brings him satisfaction.

           She swallows hard and lets her hands reach back and tug playfully at his hair. “I-I’m fine Adrien… You can let me go, really.” She laughs nervously and continues to pet his hair. But he’s not having it.

           “No, not until you say you’re beautiful.” He mumbles and presses a soft kiss into her shoulder. A shiver rolls down her spine and her bones groan.

           “Adrien please…” Marinette begs and drops back into his arms. Her heart rate is steadily climbing. “Not here… Someone could come in and see-”

           “Don’t care,” He cuts her off and bites down. She lets out a yelp which he quickly stifles with one hand, and then nurses the new dark red mark with peppered kisses. “Please, say it Marinette. Why can’t you see you’re beautiful?”

            “I want to…” He hears her choke on a sob and lifts his head to see her crying reflection in the large vanity mirror before them. “When you said it before, said I was beautiful, my heart ached and I felt like you’d said it to me before. A _thousand_ times before but…” Tears fall off her cheeks by the gallons, and Adrien heart constricts. How he hates to see her cry; hates to see her beautiful face twisted with tears and self-doubt. He can’t bear to see it. “But I can’t remember any of them. I can’t remember any of the times you’ve said it to me and I just-!”

            “Then remember this time.” He purrs into her ear.

            “A-Adrien?!” She squeaks as his hands firmly grip the sides of her dress and yank it down past her hips. In one definitive move, he’s exposed her. She quickly moves her arms to cover her bare chest but the action isn’t followed through with. He’s taken her wrists in his grasp and splayed them at her sides. She shuts her eyes to avoid his stare which only encourages him further. He’s going to tell her how beautiful she is. “W-What’re you-?!”

            “Look Marinette.” Adrien whispers softly into her ear. She starts to tremble in his grip. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

            “A-Adrien…” She manages to moan his name through her bit lip. “P-Please d-don’t… s-someone might come in and-” He kisses the back of the neck and she immediately silences herself.

            Stricken with the burning need for him to continue, she flutters her eyes open and does as he previously ordered. She looks but she doesn’t see what he sees. She sees plain and ordinary, nothing special, Marinette. He knows it, which is why he’s going to work to change her mind. No matter what it takes.

             “I’m going to let go of your wrists but I don’t want you to stop me, okay?” Adrien says huskily. The bright red girl bites her lip and then nods. He removes his hands tentatively and then slowly cups her perfectly palm sized breasts from behind. “You see these?” He pinches her softly and she mewls but doesn’t move to stop him. “These are beautiful.” A kiss to both of her shoulders, “These are beautiful.” The back of her neck, “Beautiful.”

              With confidence under his belt, he kneels and trails his soft kisses down her spine to both of her hips, “Beautiful.” Her thighs. “Beautiful.” Her calves. “Beautiful.” Her feet. “Beautiful.” Then back to the base of her spine, “You’re so _so_ beautiful Marinette.”

              “A-Ah… Adrien…” Marinette’s legs are about ready to give out. By the looks of it, _she_ doesn’t remember that he’s done this to her before, but boy does her body remember him. It’s igniting under his touch. This is even better the second time for him. Her needy sex expressions heat his core, excite him. He’s not going to let her off the hook anytime soon.

              “Don’t move.” He orders and moves to sit down in front of her. The white dress wrinkles under him but he could care less. With firm hands, he yanks her forward by the hips so that his lips are pressed gently against the soft fabric of her lingerie. “And this,” His hands scour down and slide the tiny strip of fabric down to her ankles.

              She’s towering over him, her tiny figure shivering in his hold. She doesn’t do anything to stop him. Not because she can’t but because she doesn’t want to.

              “A-Adrien!” Marinette shifts her weight back in an attempt to delay him but he’s quicker. With her thighs in his grip he pulls her back in and grazes his lips against her swollen clit. While he would love to have pressed them against something a bit more personal, he figures he should wait a bit longer before doing so; wait until she’s ready, begging for him to do so.

              “Yes Princess?” His fiery breath rocks her. Adrien can practically feel the floor trembling beneath him because she’s shivering so hard. He loves it. The girl’s desperate arousal. It makes him want to take her right here and now like the sex deprived animal he is but-

              “P-Please Adrien,” Marinette’s moans are like a wind chime, musical and piercing. “D-Don’t tease me-!”

_‘But’ nothing._

              He yanks her so she’s standing directly above him and buries his face in her sex. Her body bends and bows, and her hands strewn into his hair, tugging desperately as she struggles to find her breath. He wishes he could see the look of pleasure she has on her face but is just as satisfied with the way she’s breathing his name between expletives.

              A drag of his tongue here, a graze of his thumb there and she’s putty in his paws. His cute little metaphorical black paws. How they both wish this could go on forever but unfortunately-

_Knock Knock!_

             “Mr. Agreste? Miss. Dupain? May I have a word?” A voice calls from the other side of the door.

             Adrien looks up at Marinette.

             Marinette looks down at Adrien.

             Neither says a word but they know exactly what the other’s thinking:

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's at the door? Find out next Chapter! XD  
> ...  
> It occurred to me as I was editing this that I almost always end a chapter on a curse word. Hahahaha I'm sorry I can't think of better endings I guess? XD


	9. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff (With Some Plot?)  
> ...  
> This Chapter And The Next Will Be The End Of Me...  
> In Other Words, You've All Waited This Long For A Smut Scene And You're Getting It.  
> This Is A Build Up Chapter. The Next Will be Hard Core For A Reason I Can't Tell You Hence I Spoil The PlotLine.  
> Enjoy Sinners! <3

Chapter 9: Teasing

            Three hours ago, Adrien and Marinette were throwing clothes everywhere and yanking on what they could before Tori, Adrien’s clingy make-up artist, burst into the room requesting the autograph her supervisor said Adrien had promised her. Not much of a shocker, Tori had been oblivious to the spent and nervous look on both of their faces and proceeded to take a series of selfies with the two before gleefully romping down the hallway to boast about her winnings.

            Two hours ago, Adrien and Marinette were fighting off designers and photographers to get into their awaiting limo. Unfortunately, they had to give in to many of the job offers before they were allowed to escape into the pleasant, calming silence of their own breathing, but as far as they were both concerned, it was a small price to pay for some peace and quiet, and it could’ve gone a lot worse.

            _A lot_ worse.

            Marinette might not remember it but Adrien definitely does. During their trip to Fiji, a member of the paparazzi had gotten too handsy with her during a short Q&A and Adrien had gone up and slugged the bastard. No charges had been filed by the assaulted camera man.

            Some say it was because he’d learned the error of his ways, others say it was because he was too scared stiff to indirectly go up against _the_ Gabriel Agreste; the most powerful man in the fashion industry, the media and, frankly, all of Paris. But what’s in a name huh?

            One hour ago, Adrien and Marinette had been enjoying a nice picnic on the beach. With their feet in the sand, their exposed skin lathered up, and their incognito security guard soaking up the sun’s rays nearby, the two couldn’t have been happier.

            Marinette had acted like a Roman king and made Adrien feed her grapes one after another and in return, she’d give him a sun lotion back massage. Yes, things couldn’t have been better. No really, they couldn’t have, because just as they were about to take a dip in the crystal blue Florida waves, someone recognized them and they were forced to flee for their lives. Famous people can’t go anywhere nowadays, not even if they’re from a different country.

            And all throughout those hours, the heated pool between Marinette’s legs had ceased to desist. Adrien had built her orgasm up little by little, teased her, made her want it, and in the end, hadn’t had the chance to finish the job. And boy did she curse oblivious Tori’s name. She cursed it all the way to the beach and all the way to Adrien’s vacation home. Matter of factly, she’s still cursing it.

            Marinette’s built tension is still best comparable to a dormant volcano; heated and waiting to blow at any minute. She’s so pent up that the simple act of sitting next to Adrien right now is torture for her. He only has his arm draped around her shoulders and yet, she can’t help but shift uncomfortably. She wants him to touch her, to finish the job, but can’t bring herself to say that.

 _Adrien’s a model. He can’t afford to get his hands dirty._ She tries to persuade herself from her urges.

            So here they are, exhausted, swinging on the back of Adrien’s vacation home. A rather new establishment, freshly painted white, it has already been decorated by the Agreste’s professional landscaper. Brightly colored lilacs, roses, forget me nots, and other miscellaneous flowers line the house, the small koi pond and the bridge that stands overtop of it. Though freshly planted, some are already crawling up the sides of the humble home and trailing their color behind them. It’s a beautiful sight to see and despite its seemingly humble appearance, compared to the homes around it, it’s a show off.

            “Why didn’t we just come here in the first place?” Marinette snuggles up against Adrien’s chest and swallows hard. The mingling vibes of the waves and Adrien’s nervous heartbeat bring a smile to her face but a surge of heat to her core. For once in her life, she hate’s not being able to feel the soft plod of her nimble fingers within her.

            It’s peaceful, and the crystal blue waves she’d wanted to wade through an hour ago are moments within reach if she suddenly feels the urge to take a dip. This might be sooner rather than later if her boyfriend doesn’t take care of her soon-

 _Boyfriend._ She chuckles. This all feels like a dream. A dream that she doesn’t ever want to wake up from. _He’s my boyfriend…_ Her grip on him tightens. Out of the corner of her eye she sees him smile down at her, and not even a moment later, his hand is gently running throughout her strewn about hair. A shiver runs its course down her spine.

 _Damn it Adrien… If you keep touching me like this I’m going to-_ Marinette bites her lip.

            “We didn’t come home first because someone insisted on acting like a normal couple and going to a public beach,” Adrien stifles a laugh. “What on earth made you think that someone wouldn’t recognize me? I’m not someone that people just gloss over. I’m a pretty big deal.”

            “Did _I_ put that idea into your head or have you just been saying that to make yourself feel better?” Marinette purrs and doesn’t even have to look up to know that he’s blushing. The beat of his heart against her ear tells her all she needs to know.

            “Haha penis joke haha,” Adrien trails off and pouts childishly. The stroking of her hair stops and Marinette let’s out a sigh of relief. If he hadn’t stopped she’s sure she would’ve- “Marinette are you okay?”

            “What?! Who, me?! Ok?! Yeah sure I’m fine! I mean _you’re_ fine! So very fine! The finest fine can be fine! Fine!” The blue haired girl sits up straight and knocks his arm off her shoulders. “I mean _I_ am fine! Just, Fine! FINE!” A little bit of nervous laughter trails after her outburst and the air is heavy with awkwardness as Adrien just stares at her beet red face with deep curiosity. Her heart does a backflip.

 _Stop looking at me._ She looks down at her fumbling hands and tries not to think of his gaze from earlier in the day, or how he’d held her so gently in place as he sucked softly on her-

            “Are you sure?” Adrien pops back in, “Because you don’t seem like-”

            “Do you want to go for a swim? I want to go for a swim! Let’s go for a swim!” Before he has the chance to answer she’s already booked it halfway down the soft sandy shore. The cold water awaiting her crashes onto the beach, beckoning to her the sweet release of her denied orgasm’s grip. She can’t wait to have its frozen embrace consume her- Or rather, she’ll _have to_ wait, because a certain blonde has already caught her in his arms from behind.

_God he’s fast-!_

            “Marinette! What’s gotten into you?” Adrien asks concernedly, “Did I say something wrong?” With his hot breath fervent against the back of her ear, his broad chest pressing into her shoulders, and the smell of his cologne perfuming the air around them it’s just too much for Marinette to bear.

            It’s _far_ too much, and she can’t hold herself back anymore. So, with as much restraint as she has left in her tiny lungs, she tries to stifle the bold moan of his name that flows out her ruby red lips. “A-Adrien…”

            She stops struggling against him.

            He loosens his grip on her.

            The waves turn down to but a whisper.

            Even time seems to stop during the sudden outburst.

            And Marinette couldn’t have wanted to drop dead so much in her life as she does right now.

            But Adrien doesn’t let her off the hook so easily.

            “Come on Princess,” The blonde scoops her up into his arms and makes it known that he’ll accept no protest she utters with a simple flick of his eyes. So she keeps quiet.

            They make their way back up to the porch where Adrien removes his sneakers, into the baby blue painted interior of the house that’s very simply furnished, and then stop in front of the kitchen sink. The sun has started to set behind them and the tangerine glow sifts through the glass windows above.

            “Feet,” Adrien gestures to the shiny steel basin and sets the nervous girl down on the counter. There is sand all the way up her calves and in between her toes. Figures considering she ran down the shore barefoot. That’s why he’d carried her in; to avoid getting sand in the house.

            Marinette let’s out a sigh and plops one foot in at a time. The cold running water feels good against her heated skin. She wants to be drenched in it, to mask the pain she’s feeling in the pit of her uterus. But again, Adrien is oblivious and gently takes her foot in his grip, massaging the sand out from between her toes.

            It’d be an innocent act, if Marinette wasn’t so high strung.

            Heat surges throughout the girl, reigniting her earlier urges, and to quell it, she persistently tries to yank her foot out of his grasp.

            Usually someone massaging her foot wouldn’t be such a turn on, but:

            1.) The person massaging it is Adrien Agreste, the boy she’s wanted to bang her whole life, and

            2.) She’s too pent up from earlier to restrain herself.

            _Just don’t look me in the eyes. Don’t look me in the eyes._ She pleads but to no avail. They make eye contact and a blush spreads across her face like wildfire. _Damn it!_

            “So,” Adrien gives her a look and starts on her other foot despite her insistence to get away, “Are you going to tell me what this is all about or,” He lifts her soapy foot to his lips and presses a soft kiss against its bridge. “Am I going to have to force it out of you-?”

            The words flood out of Marinette’s lips before she has the chance to process his question.

            “Will-you-finish-telling-me-how-beautiful-I-am?”

            A beat.

            “Pfft-!” Adrien drops her foot back into the sink with a large splash and hugs his stomach in laughter. He’s never looked so amused in his life. Befuddled Marinette can only sit there and look at him in awe. The way his eyes are closed and his lips are curled up into an honest to god smile is priceless to her.

 _He’s_ priceless to her, but that doesn’t mask the fact that he is laughing at her, which makes her furious.

            “S-See! I knew you would laugh at me!” Marinette fumes and angrily crosses her arms. “I go and tell you what you want to hear and you-!”

            His lips meet hers before she has the chance to finish.

             _This_ is what she’s wanted. To have his lips against hers once again, to have his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. It’s everything she’s wanted, but she still wants more.

            “More more more,” She pleads with shaking lips as they part. But the blonde merely blushes and kisses her cheek. He always loved to tease.

            “How about we shower off first?” Adrien chuckles and drains the sink. From a nearby cabinet he pulls out a towel and one at a time, dries and drapes her legs over the side of the countertop. “We’ve had a long day. And I don’t want to layer sweat on sweat by taking you right now in the kitchen. That, and my personal chef would be furious about the mess we leave behind.”

            “O-Okay…” Marinette stutters and let’s herself be cradled once more in his arms. Instead of going outside this time, the two make their way up to the second floor.

            There are no painful creaks from the floorboards and no wind whistling throughout the house. It’s a nice change compared to her ancient home where there’s never any quiet and the house constantly reminds her of how old it is.

            The faint glimmer of the solar powered lights above paint the way for them, as the sound of their breathing is the only thing that can be heard over the faint crashing of the waves outside. And that only make’s Marinette’s wait _that_ much harder. 

            Adrien’s breath is ragged, naturally nervous, compared to her hysterical heavy breathing. She tries to keep it under control, but the thought of being ravaged by the love of her life in less than a few minutes isn’t helping. Not in the least.

            “Here we are,” Adrien muses and snaps her out of her thoughts.

            Their room is beautiful. It’s painted a pale baby blue and on the walls hangs miscellaneous white picture frames. Expanses of ocean life and boat’s on a sullen sea come to life in each portrait. The awed girl assumes all of the pictures have been professionally taken.

            As she’s set down, the plush beige carpet shimmies its way between her toes and the urge to fall asleep on the material consumes her, but she doesn’t fall victim to it, not when she has more important things to do; like Adrien Agreste.

            There’s a large metal railed balcony on the far side of the room beyond glass paned double doors that she hopes she’ll get to use one night while they’re still here. If she’s not too preoccupied with her host that is. A part of her hopes she is, but another pines for the night air against her skin. It’s not something she usually gets to enjoy being cooped up in her skin tight body suit daily and nightly in Paris as Ladybug. Sure, the suit is breathable but nothing matches the au natural feel of the wind against her neck, in between her legs (if she’s feeling daring and wears a sundress), and cheeks.

            The last thing she notices is the spotlight of their romantic escapade.

            A larger than life King sized bed with a seashell comforter and pillows to match, displays itself proudly at the center of the large master bedroom. Its white wooden frame has been border etched with sea life (sea lions, clownfish, etc.) and displays a heavy canopy that can be yanked on to hide it’s dreamer from prying eyes.

            “Wow… This is… wow…” Marinette sighs. Everything in here is far more luxurious than she could ever hope to afford. It takes her breath away.

            “How about you take a shower first hm?” Adrien taps her shoulder and as she spins around to meet his gaze, he hands her a snow white towel that’s ridiculously plush. “I’ll get in after you and then we can…” A stretch of nervous laughter drowns out the rest he has to say.

            Adrien’s always been on the modest side. Always refrained from using curse words, always refrained from speaking out of turn, and always refrained from doing things without permission so it’s only natural he’d have a problem insinuating their soon to be sexual encounter.

 _This is it Marinette,_ The blue haired girl swallows hard. _Don’t mess up._

           “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've Already Written Half Of The Next Chapter (It's Running 14 Pages So Far) So Expect It To Be Posted Fairly Soon! >wO  
> ...  
> Thanks! And Don't Forget To Subscribe If You Like! Or Leave A Kudo's! Whatever Floats Your Boat!  
> Have A Nice Day! ^w^


	10. Feral "First Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just-  
> Just take this sIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Has A /Hard/ Time Controlling The Chaotic Powers Of His Miraculous *wink wink nudge nudge* ;)  
> But No Seriously, It's Out of Control And The Reason Why Will Be Revealed Later On In The Story But For Now, Enjoy Sin. :)

Chapter 10: Feral "First Time"

            “I’m freaking out Plagg. I’m freaking out!” Adrien scratches down the sides of his face and then ruffles his hair excruciatingly hard.

            As soon as Marinette had started running the shower, the cool and collected front he’d been putting on fell apart.

            Scratch that, it blew up.

            Into a million pieces.

            And then some.

            “I don’t know if I can do this-” The boy groans through tremoring lips.

            “For fuck’s sake dude, calm down,” Plagg hisses from within the fretting teen’s shirt pocket. “You’ve both done this before, what makes tonight any different?”

            “What makes tonight any different? _What makes tonight any different_?! As far as _Marinette_ knows, we’ve never done this before Plagg! Her memories are gone remember?!” Adrien plops down on the foot of the bed with his head in his hands, tapping his foot like a mad man. “It’ll be like our first time all over again. Awkward and horrible and over too soon- Oh my god what if I don’t satisfy her?! She’s going to hate me-”

            “She’s not going to hate you.” Plagg rolls his eyes. He’s been through his fair share of Adrien’s freak outs, and while they’re annoying, he knows just how to handle them; a little comic relief. “And there’s nothing wrong with being awkward either. You’re living proof.”

            “Hardy Har Har Plagg,” Adrien scoffs, “You’re not helping.”

            “Look, just act normal. Even if this is Marinette’s ‘first time’,” Plagg quotes with his nubby little paws. “It’s not yours. You have the experience to rock her world! You know all of her soft spots, what she likes and dislikes! You have the upper hand here Adrien! Third time’s the charm!” He strikes a victorious pose but then quickly exclaims, “But leave me out of it this time please! That was a one-time only deal. I’m not doing it again.” A shiver of disgust runs its course throughout the tiny kwami’s body. Having a part in human coitus had not been a fun experience for him.

            At.

            All.

            But at least his little inspirational speech has struck a chord in the blonde.

            “And you promise to keep me from going feral?” Adrien whispers through cupped hands.

            “As always.” The tiny black cat crosses his chest and Adrien feels a weight lift off of his. Maybe he _can_ do this.

            “Then you’re right Plagg,” Adrien’s face brightens up. The confidence he’d lost moments ago comes around full circle and stands him proudly up on his feet. “She might not remember our first time but _I_ do, and I’ve definitely learned from our- ahem, _my_ , mistakes.” With a crack of his knuckles and neck, he’s raring to go. “Nothing can stop me now.”

            “Adrien,” The bathroom door opens and out pops Marinette. She’s fairer than ever even though her skin is brushed with little red patches from being out in the sun too long today, and her damp dark blue hair hangs dainty over her shoulders. The snow white towel she’s wearing is just barely long enough to cover most of her chest and womanly parts from his eager gaze. “Who’re you talking to?”

            “N-No one!” A blush the size of Rhode Island makes its way onto his cheeks and fuels the fire between his legs.

 _Damn it little Adrien_ , He bites his lip as Marinette shrugs and takes a slow stroll over to him. His eyes follow her hips as they sway side to side in a tempting and beckoning manner. _Go back to sleep for a few more minutes!_

            “Shower’s all yours,” The suddenly sultry girl grazes her tiny fingertips along his shoulder as she walks past him. “Feel free to take as long as you like,” He watches as she slowly tugs on the strings holding back the canopy and hides the bed. Looks like he’ll be going into this blind.

            “Or don’t.” She leans up against the wooden frame and pulls her towel back a bit to showcases her thin yet muscular legs. “Whatever you please. _I_ love to be kept waiting~ But it doesn’t look like _you_ do.” She points down at the strained area of his pants with a smirk and Adrien can’t help but want to die from embarrassment.

            With butterflies in his stomach, he spins around on his heel, making a beeline for the bathroom. Once he’s alone and locked the door, Plagg flits out of his pocket and starts to give him a pep talk, “Alright! She’s made a killer first move. Now it’s your turn to show her what you’re made of!”

_Sorry but Adrien’s not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!_

            “Shit shit shit shit shit,” Adrien undresses and quickly files into the shower, ignoring his kwami for his Theater of the Mind’s on loop presentation of Marinette’s hip sway. Now with slow motion jiggle and over exaggerated leg modeling!

            The water is cold, freezing actually, to try and quell his arousal. He wants to go into this fresh and undisturbed. However, the way Marinette just acted has him thinking so puckishly that he doubts he’ll be able to ease himself-

            “Hello!” Plagg snaps his nubs and finally manages to snag the flustered blonde’s attention.

            “Ah sorry Plagg,” Adrien mutters embarrassedly.

            “You better be. I’m trying to help you out here!” Plagg tuts and crosses his arms in thought. “Now, as I was saying, we need to think of a comeback!”

            “How on earth can I top that?” Adrien sighs dreamily and lathers his slightly sunburnt skin with soap. It burns but he’ll bear it. After all, he’s had it worse than tonight. The memory of him and Marinette’s trip to Germany brushes his thoughts but he shakes it off. Long story short, always know the German word for sunscreen when you go to the supermarket.

            Plagg smirks at Adrien’s inquiry and gives him a look that makes the blonde slightly unsettled in the pit of his stomach. “I thought you’d never ask.”

…

            “Oh my god Tiki! That was _so_ embarrassing!” Marinette hugs her knees in close within the sanctity of the closed canopies dark clutches. It’s a lot darker within the fort than she thought it would be and it’s making her slightly regret her decision to drape the sides. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into that…” Her heart is practicing for the fucking Olympics she’s so nervous. Then again, the act of displaying one’s self naked on a bed for Adrien Agreste will do that to a person.

            At this rate it’ll be that much harder for them to see what they’re doing, so for that sake, she draws the curtain to her left and let’s in a small stream of moonlight and a waft of fresh air.

            The night is refreshing at this particular time despite Florida being well known for its humid temperatures. It’s soothing and slightly calms Marinette’s nerves as Tiki pops out of her earring in a burst of bright red light.

            “But did you see the look on Adrien’s face?” The tiny red dot squeals and latches onto her cheek. “He’s totally ready for you Mari! I told you it would work! You’ve got this!”

            “I don’t know Tiki,” Marinette’s lip finds itself tightly caught between her teeth. “This is my first time and-”

            “Marinette,” Tiki pinches the bridge of her stubby nose, “Do you honestly think that during the past two years you two have been together you’ve kept your hands to yourselves?”

            The inquiry sends a blush across her pale cheeks and she quickly searches for a way to dodge it. Only she doesn’t have to think for long. Her ears are breached by a wondrous and fluid voice.

            “I’m hurtin’ baby. I’m broken down,” The words are serenated to pierce her heart through the dark and the noise of the running shower. And it does just that. Marinette can’t help but turn towards the voice and hitch her breath in her throat.

            It has a well-balanced and collected tone. They seem to know what they’re doing and are pulling off all the right vocal tricks to make them irresistible to even the surliest hater. And if it’s not her singing then it has to be-

 _Adrien…?_ Marinette’s eyes light up. She didn’t know he could sing. Or rather, she didn’t remember he could sing. Regardless, she’s more than happy that he can. _Wow, good looking and a good singer? I seem to have all the luck-_

            “I need your lovin’ _lovin’_ I need it now.” Adrien’s voice persists and sends a wave of agonizing discomfort between her legs.

            “T-That’s not fair…” She huffs and hugs her knees in tighter. “He’s-”

            “Doing it on purpose?” Tiki chimes and flits into the flustered girl’s line of sight. “Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! You’ve made your move and now he’s turning the tables!”

            “Is that how these things normally go?” Marinette mutters and Tiki adopts a bashful look. If she says yes then Marinette doesn’t know how much more of this she’ll be able to take. This is already painstaking enough for her.

            “When I’m without you, I’m something weak…”

            “N-Normally no…” The tiny kwami laughs nervously and Marinette relishes in the temporary relief. “Most of the Miraculous holders I’ve been in charge of don’t have a Sweet Love like you two do and would just,” She claps her nubby hands together and averts her eyes from her chosen one, slightly embarrassed. Marinette smiles softly. It’s nice to see this bashful side of Tiki once in a while. “They’d just… you know… on a daily basis. No strings attached. The life of a Superhero is quite taxing as you know. There’s not a lot of time for romance and, _feelings_.”

            “You’ve got me begging, _begging_ , _I’m on my knees_.” Adrien purrs and the shower stops running. It’s only a matter of time now.

            But the phrase initiates such a throb in Marinette’s core that their encounter from earlier today smacks her right in her womanhood, and makes her skin crawl with need. She can feel his hands climbing up her thighs, gripping at her love handles, massaging every tender spot and curve on her person. The way he’d caressed her clit with his tongue prominently pulls at her hands, begs her to touch herself to him.

            “I don’t wanna be needing your love. I just wanna be deep in your love,”

            Tiki let’s out a little giggle and flutters out of the canopy to give Marinette some privacy. In all truths, this’s all the more excuse to go downstairs and raid all of the cabinets for any and every type of cookie. She’ll be set for life, and the thought makes her mouth water.

            Meanwhile Marinette plays with the thought of touching herself. If Adrien’s quick to get dried off, he’ll interrupt her right when the getting’s good but if not-

            “And it’s killing me when you’re away, _oooooooh baby_!” The blonde growls and all the doubts Marinette has fly out the window.

 _Fuck…_ Her melted core throbs again and she clamps her eyes shut with a hiss. _Just a little bit…_

            “Cause I really don’t care where you are,”

            Close.

            Her hands shoot downwards as the thought of Adrien scouring her body is still vivid in her mind. They knead her folds, gently, roughly, whatever feels right. She’s just giving into her instincts now. And it feels so _good_.

            Her hands are relentless, giving into her wants and desires for the blonde she loves so much. She remembers doing this freshman year; touching herself to him because she thought they’d never be. Never in a million years did she think she’d get to throw away her fantasies and be with the real deal.

            “I just want to be there where you are.”

            Closer.

            Nimble fingers slip into her moist cave and massage roughly in time as his lips scour down and begin to suck on its swollen state. “Adrien…” She huffs and bucks her hips against her working hands.

_“You’re beautiful Marinette,” He whispers in her ear, “Why can’t you see that?”_

            “Adrien… Adrien… Adrien…” The moans pass through her lips without a second thought. She could care less if he hears her now. Or so she thought.

            “And I gotta get one little taste~”

            Screwed.

            The curtains in front of her part and callused hands stop her stroking before she has the chance to. She’s caught red handed, or white handed in this case. Her juices drip down her shaking fingers. The night air is the first to taint them with its frigid embrace.

            “I thought you loved to be kept waiting beautiful?” Adrien purrs and Marinette’s eyes pop open just in the nick of time to see him take her fingers into his mouth.

            His tongue ravishes their slender form, slips in between them, sops up all of their delicious coating.

            He sucks them off one at a time and releases them with a loud pop. Then with a lick of his lips and a shimmy of his hips, he burrows his green orbs into her wide, unbelieving eyes.

            She can’t believe he just did that.

            She can’t _believe_ he just did that.

_She can’t believe he just did that._

            If her skin isn’t already scorching hot to the touch it sure as hell is now. She doesn’t know what to say. What can she say? Her boyfriend just licked her like she was an ice cream cone. The lack of response on her part makes him uneasy.

            “S-Sorry was that too forward? Should I not have done that?” Adrien smiles nervously.

            “Y-Yes… I mean n-no! I mean,” Marinette blubbers, “That was just unexpected! I-It shocked me a little bit is all… I thought…” She averts her eyes and blushes deeply. “I thought it was very sexy…”

            “ _You’re_ very sexy,” Adrien hovers over her with his hands placed respectively at her sides. The sight of her naked and at his mercy urges him to pounce but he shuffles the idea aside. He needs to be gentle first. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

            “I thought that was what this was all about,” She giggles and props herself up a bit so that she can give him a swift kiss on the lips. He returns it but isn’t about to let her take control just yet. With a slight nudge and a groan of protest, he has her back against the plush comforter.

            “Oh no, you’re going to let _me_ do all of the work tonight okay?” He purrs and softly caresses her cheek. “Tonight’s _your_ night, and I’ll make sure to go nice and slow.”

            “Mmm such a gentleman,” Marinette mutters as his lips briefly meet hers. “Are you sure?”

            “Paw-sitive,” He replies softly and begins to pepper her face with kisses. The cat pun stirs something in her but she’s too hot and bothered to think about it now. Maybe she’ll dwell on it later when she doesn’t have a hot supermodel hovering over her.

            He’s being so gentle with her. It’s like she’s a piece of Fine China that he’s scared to break; scared to taint. She wants him to be rougher with her though, to put a few cracks in her surface, roughen up her edges a bit but they’ve just started and she doesn’t want to jump ahead, so she lets him take his time.

            His peppered kisses slowly stray from her face and neck and start to descend down past her abdomen, past her hips, until his hot breath is fervent against her throbbing sex.

            “Promise me you’ll tell me if I hurt you,” Adrien mutters and Marinette can’t help but chuckle at his overestimation of his abilities. As if he, Adrien, the boy who couldn’t hurt a fly nor stand up to his father, could possibly hurt her. That’ll be the day. With her doubtful thoughts, she gives him a quick nod and he goes back to work.

            Adrien is a fan of the small things in life: walks along the beach, feeling the wind waft through his hair on a nice spring day, getting to watch CSI on late night television when he knows he doesn’t have to work in the morning. But more than anything, Adrien loves the scrupulous sounds that Marinette makes when he eats her out. They’re like frantic wind chimes, clattering for attention, making music that only its owner would find pleasing. Beautiful music laced with expletives.

            And Adrien finds it pleasing. More than pleasing, he finds it ravishing.

 _Extremely_ ravishing.

            So much so that his mind begins to draw a haze and Plagg has to pick at his thoughts to keep him in a sound state of mind.

            “Adrien…” Marinette’s legs spread at his command, “Oh my god Adrien…” Her thighs are held tightly in his grip as his tongue laps at her oozing sex. He’s not just casually going about this, he’s _devouring_ her and it’s only when his tongue takes a dive that she realizes it.

            It’s only when his soft, calculating strokes become hasty and needy, that the hands she’s been trying to keep to herself since early on in the night become entangled in his hair and pull softly with each graze of his tongue.

            This is what she’s wanted, what she’s _needed_ , but she doesn’t know how much longer she’ll be able to hold out. She’s been pent up since noon and that’s making it almost impossible for her to keep her orgasm in.

            “Adrien s-stop I-I’m going to-,” She bites down on her lip and constricts her insides, waiting for him to be in the clear before she let’s go. Her lover doesn’t move though. He continues to plow ahead, kissing, tugging and dipping into her swollen sex with his barbed tongue. “A-Adrien…! I-I mean it! I-I’m…!”

            “Go ahead Princess,” His voice pierces through her moans of pleasure, testing her, _daring_ her. And it’s a dare she’s more than happy to accept.

            Funny thing, when Marinette gives in she doesn’t break into salvageable pieces, she _fragments_ into a billion particles. Her voice becomes hoarse as she screams out his name; her body groans as she shudders and shakes, and her eyes clamp shut.

            The Fine China she’s been up until now has turned into nothing but a pile of shifting rubble as her orgasm rocks her body. Her back arches, her hips buck against his mouth and she’s long gone.

            And Adrien just takes it all in. Like a pleco fish, he wraps his lips around her and graciously receives her package.

            Marinette mutters quietly to herself. The greedy girl she is, she tugs at his hair, begging him to continue as she comes down from her high, not knowing that her actions are only furthering his mind’s deterioration.

            They’re fueling his seething core. Like adding gasoline to a fire, he’s raring to go, and Plagg’s insistent and panicked exclamations are slowly becoming Greek to him, fading off into the distant parts of his mind.

            He can’t get the cheap foil packet he’d brought with him open fast enough.

            Desperation eats at his resolve. Hunger claws at him. He’s hungry. So hungry…

            But it’s not a hunger for food, but rather, a hunger for more.

            It’s been almost a year since he’s last taken her. And he can’t control himself anymore.

            He’s been a gentleman for over a month now; been patient with her-

            Hadn’t forced her to do anything she didn’t want to in that time-

            And right now she wants him as much as he wants her so-

            Who cares if this is her ‘first time’ he’s _hungry_. _Hungry for more_.

            He wants to touch her more, feel her shudder more, have her grip him harder than ever before, hear her voice scream his name up to the high heavens, fueled by a wave of passion unheard of, and to see her face twist in pleasure and agony underneath him as he takes her again and again without warning, triggering orgasm after blessed orgasm throughout her tiny body. He wants her to bury her nimble fingers into his skin, feel her teeth clamp down on his shoulder as they both reach their peak-

            He wants to claim her.

 _mine Mine MIne MINe MINE…!_ The devolving teen licks his lips clean of her as he rises from his nook between her legs. The look on her face begs him for more. She’s pleased, and her cheeks are brushed with a seductive red that’s almost as stunning as the way her crystal blue eyes are shimmering in the single stream of moonlight watching over them. Like stars, they sparkle if only for him.

            Adrien’s eyes throb. Everything is turning into a haze. The bed disappears from under him, the soft crashing of waves no longer bothers his highly sensitive ears, even the moonlight he’d just noticed is no more. Marinette is the only thing is his sights. All he is, everything he’s doing now, is solely focused on her.

            He tries to dig up his morals, to hear Plagg’s voice again, to steer himself down a saner path, but every sane spot that’s been in his mind up until now has been clouded in darkness. Pushed back into the dark crevices of his mind, with no way to access it, he can do nothing but give into his feral instincts.

            His primal, carnivorous, feline instincts.

            “Claws _out_ ,” A growl like that of a wild cat escapes his throat and, unable to hold back his urges anymore, he grabs hold of her hips.

            Marinette yelps and the pleased look in her eyes is jolted awake. She sees him now; see’s the look in his eyes.

 _Oh my **god** …_ Marinette tenses under him and grips the sheets under her. The acid green eyes that’ve been bearing into her soul for the past two weeks, the ones that she swears only belonged to a dream, are bearing down on her. Glowing with the intensity of a thousand suns, they hold her in place and, unable to look away, she falls victim to their- _Adrien’s_ hold.

            A lion is like a performer. It stalks a pack, picks out the weakest link and locks its hungry eyes onto it. Waiting until its prey is at its most vulnerable to pounce, the lion hesitates not in its attack and skillfully takes it down with a single swipe of its weighty paw.

            The technique called _Grandmother’s Footsteps_ is the most common way a lion acquires its next meal. Quietly, patiently, the wild maned animal will sneak up on its target, get as close as it possibly can and then, in a single adrenaline rushed bound, it will take the animal down and crush its neck.

            A feast fit for a king.

            More like, a feast fit for a _teen_.

            Marinette is done for. She’s already been picked out from the pack and lead astray, been made vulnerable and caught in her predator’s strong grip. Now all that’s left is for Adrien to finish her off; to claw at her insides and tear her apart.

            And tear her apart he does.

            With a swift yank of her hips, he thrusts into her molten core and then removes one hand from her to steady himself on the headboard.

            Marinette’s mouth gaps open in a silent gasp; unable to process what’s just happened inside the blonde’s head to make him act this way.

            The gentle and kind Adrien she knew is gone now, replaced with a savage and hormone raging beast. The temptation for this to happen has been picking at her mind since they started and now that it’s arrived, she’s sure this’s what she wants.

            Sure, she wants to be fucked senseless as much as any other eighteen year old girl does, but not in the way you’d think. Even someone as sweet as she is has a dark side. And Adrien looking like a feral animal definitely falls into it. His shaggy blonde locks drapes over his red cheeks, his eyes an eerie acid green shift their gaze up and down her bare bodice. Heat rises within her once more and rocks her with every slight move he makes.

            “A-Ah… A-Adrien…” His name finally fumbles through her quivering lips and he responds with a quick thrust that rockets a shiver down her spine.

            “Again,” He pants roughly, “Say it again.” She swallows hard and does as he commands.

            “A-Adrien…” Another quick thrust meets her beck and call. Her hands spring up from the sheets and cling to his back. “ _F-Fuck_ Adrien…” She stutters and he lowers himself to her level with a bright eyed smirk.

            “Again.” He growls and shifts himself until Marinette let’s out a quiet mewl. “More and more and more and _more_! Say it more!”

            “M-Make me…” The juddering girl mutters. She’s in no position to be making demands, yet the blonde accepts her challenge.

            “If you insist,” Adrien snarls, “But just remember that I gave you a choice.”

            And Marinette regrets her choice almost immediately.

            Their bodies collide repeatedly, each thrust seemingly harder and faster than the last. He’s determined to get her holler out his name. The sound of skin contacting with skin and sloshing rain boots, flood the room, flood Marinette’s ears and mingle with the high pitched sounds of her own wail-like moans.

            Adrien remains ruthless in his mammalian-like actions, going down on her harder and harder each time. His hunger is coiled around his mind, around his heart, constraining him to their bidding. He can’t think rationally anymore. All he knows is want, need and pleasure. And he’s getting all of them from the girl meeting his thrusts and clawing at his back. He’s sure she’s drawing blood and can’t wait to look in the mirror tomorrow morning to see her marks painted down his muscular build. A victory trophy of sorts, yes.

            His tired arms move to place his hands on either side of her head and she uses the opportunity to pull herself up and kiss him senseless. Moan after moan escapes her throat and he devours them all, meeting her with as much passion as she radiates.

            “I-I’m going to…” Marinette whines against his eager lips, “F-Fuck I-I’m going to… again…”

            “No you aren’t,” Adrien slows his pace to a crawl and pulls away from her kiss swollen lips with a smirk. “Not until you say my name.” Her brow furrows as long as she can hold it.

            “Y-you’re going to deny your girlfriend her orgasm?” Marinette huffs roughly. Her chest rises and falls spastically in tandem with his, and the slight jiggle of her breasts catches the wildcat’s eye.

            “If it means I can get mine,” Adrien thrums and slides down to her ripe fruits, pinching them between his skillful piano fingers. “Then yes.”

            “Y-You’re an animal,” She gasps at the stimulation and he grins.

            “You ain’t seen nothing yet sugar.” With a quick flick of his tongue he takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks painstakingly slow. Marinette’s nails claw at his back and she bites her lip, trying not to utter the name he so desires to hear.

            But he’s not going to give up. He needs to hear it; needs her throat to go numb and her vocal cords to strain and go mute from overuse. So he sucks harder and trails his other hand down to her clit, massaging gently at first, but as her moans of pleasure don’t give a name, they become rougher and hasty.

            “Say it,” He breaks his suction with a loud pop, “Say my name…”

            “N-Never…” Marinette hisses through gritted teeth. It’s taking all the strength she has to not give in. She wants her second orgasm but doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of his just yet. She wants to make him work for it. But that’s not being received well on his end. It’s only making him slip further and further into his feral haze.

            “Say it!” Adrien barks and furiously rubs her pleasured core. Another lengthy groan from between her bit lips but no name. His hand stops working and moves back to beside her head.

            The blonde cracks. It's time for him to use his last resort.

            Marinette devours his cherry red lips as they collide with hers but doesn’t get to enjoy their flavor for long. As fast as they collide, they part, and his face disappears from her view. The girl let’s out a stifled gasp and drags her nails down his back warranting a loud rumbling snarl to pass through her lover’s lips. He’s dove almost balls deep into her, striking just a few centimeters away from her soft spot.

            A spot she thought only she knew about.

            Looks like Tiki's right. They _have_ done this before.

            “A-Ah a-ah…” She repeats over and over again, her body being racked with shiver after shiver as it anticipates his final blow. “A-Ah Ad-… Please… Please…” Her sex throbs, clings to him, and begs him to finish what he’s started. “Please… Oh god please…”

            “What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Adrien huffs hotly against her crown and runs a hand through her sweat matted hair. “Say it a little clearer hm?”

            “G-God p-please!” The blue haired girl latches unto him again as her nails slide down his sides, forging another new trail. He lustfully grinds against her and she arches her back.

            It’s the breaking point for her.

            Unable to hold back any longer she gives him what he wants, and hollers his name at the top of her lungs.

            “ADRIEN!”

            The wildcat pounces.

            The bed creaks.

            The canopy sways.

            The pillows and sheets are torn to shreds under his grip.

            Adrien tears her body apart, plunging into her again and again, and stirring about her insides. He strikes her soft spot over and over again, and every time he does she screams his name louder than before. His appellation vibrates off her lips like a ceremonial chant, summoning his inner beast to devour her; to make her his.

            And she is helpless to stop him.

            No, _she doesn’t want to stop him_.

            She’s a willing sacrifice.

            Marinette’s body spasms, signaling the beginning of the end for her, and Adrien is quick to follow. Heaving breath in and out of his lungs, he looks her right in the eyes as he releases the tension in his cock and unknowingly fills the flimsy condom to the brim. Just as she’d been pent up since early in the afternoon, he’d been too.

            “Marinette…” He looks so vulnerable right now. Despite how rough he’s been with her, the look of love and devotion is plastered onto his face. She’s all he cares about and, even in his feral state, he knows it, _feels_ it. Feels bound to every fiber of her being, bound to serve and please her, concede to whatever she wants. She’s his girlfriend- his _goddess_.

            In the light of the moon, as the blue haired girl comes down from her heaven high release, she can’t help but glow with happiness. He loves her. The way he just passionately made love to her, the look on his face now as his pale skin refracts the moonlight peeking in, reveals that to her. She couldn’t be happier.

            Her voice hoarse from screaming out his name, she quietly rasps, “Yes?”

            And he smiles at her.

            Smiles as if she’s just told him he’s won the lottery.

            Smiles as if she’s just cured him of a fatal disease.

            And he keeps on smiling. Even as he passes out on top of her, a smile stays latched onto his kiss swollen lips.

            And she can’t help but smile too.

            Unable to deny her hands, she lets them lazily crawl up his body and run through his sweat matted locks of blonde until sleep takes her into its warm embrace.

            That night, Marinette dreamed of a white wedding on a sandy beach with red roses lining her pathway to a man dressed in a black leather jumpsuit. His behind trailed a leather tail. His crown was adorned with black cat ears.

            And he looked just like Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Someone Asks, NO They Are Not Married.  
> Yet.  
> It's Just Marinette's Brain Subconsciously Trying To Link Two And Two Together. Ya Know? It's Trying To Put Together The Pieces of The Puzzle.  
> ANYWAYS!  
> In The Next Chapter, Marinette Is Reunited With Someone She Wouldn't Expect To See In America. And Despite How Good They Are At Their Job, She's Not To Enthusiastic About Their Career Change. So Much Talent... Wasted... *sighs*  
> ...  
> Hope Y'All Enjoyed This Chapter! More Sin To Come! Leave A Kudo, A Comment Or Subscribe! Or Don't Do Anything! It's your Life Bro.


	11. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Some Things /Finally/ Get Explained!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So Sorry This Chapter Took So Long To Shell Out. I Had A Hard Time Getting To My Computer Because I've Been Hauling A*s At Work And Dealing With Harassment On Other Sites And Balancing My Depression And Blah Blah Blah Here's The Newest Chapter! Enjoy!

           Chapter 11: The Truth Hurts

            He checks her pulse for the umpteenth time this morning by pressing two shaking fingers to her splotchy red neck. Her body is, by his careful standards, destroyed. Marked with hasty placed nips and buried bites, with scratch marks and kiss shaped bruises, her skin is ravaged, plastered with his hand prints. He can’t believe he’s the one that did this to her.

            A rapid thudding greets his ever timid touch and the trembling blonde can’t help but sigh with relief as he tightly hugs the exhausted girl to his side. She doesn’t stir at the action; her body’s too worn out and stretched beyond its limits to process what’s going on. Adrien sighs and forces himself to look away from her.

            Sunlight floods into the peaceful looking room where nothing is out of place… anymore.

            He’d woken up three hours ago, his head pounding like a madman, to everything torn up; the bed sheets were in shreds beneath him, the pictures were tossed across the room like rags and shattered, the walls bore long gashes, and his fragile girlfriend had lay bleeding beside him.

            The sight of Marinette’s blood immediately sent him into a desperate frenzy.

            In fact, the first thing he’d done was make sure she was okay; no broken bones or concussions, and she seemed to check out. Then again, he wouldn’t know the extent of her pain until she woke up. So, he cleaned her up, placed a few bandages and ice packs where they looked to be needed and then proceeded to tidy up the room, not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

            He’d checked her pulse before he started cleaning the room, in between picking up paintings, changing the sheets, and repairing the walls with some paint and plaster he’d found in the two car garage. And he’s still checking her pulse.

            Until she wakes up, the fear that she might pass in her sleep sticks to him like superglue. So he keeps checking her pulse, preparing himself to revive her at any given second, just in case-

            The guilt is squeezing his half healed heavy heart.

            Adrien cringes and forces himself to avert his eyes from her again. He knows that if he’s constant in his touching and worrying, it’ll only reawaken the beast inside of him so he has to; for his and her sake.

            His eyes shift up to the pure white ceiling but that doesn’t help at all. It only triggers a long shiver throughout his body, haunting his peripheral vision with a view of the cracked canopy. He’d forgotten to fix it. Or rather, he didn’t know he broke it.

            A rush of guilt courses throughout his body.

            God he hopes she wasn’t awake when it happened-

_It._

            The Blackout.

            It always comes after the feral haze.

            The haze that he can try to muster through, but that he can’t breathe in, that suffocates his lungs, makes him claw at his chest begging for the sweet gift of crisp and cool air that turns him a blind eye. It’s a haze that devours him in darkness if he doesn’t run fast enough.

            And he almost never does. So he blacks out.

            And when he does, he’s helpless. The green acid eyed creature that chases him always ends up yanking his feet out from under him. But it doesn’t stop just there. It ruthlessly rips his flesh off. Limb after limb his skin is removed and blood splatters everywhere. All over his fear frozen face, all over the crazed and feral cat devouring him, the blood coats every square inch of the darkness enveloping them until his vision is blurred with a red haze-

            And he screams.

            He screams at the top of his lungs; screams for help, for someone to wake him up. He screams for his mother, for Marinette, for anyone and everyone he can think of. He even prays for the creature to end his suffering, end the gut wrenching pain damaging his body. He prays to a god he doesn’t even quite believe in, for what god would make him endure a pain as horrifyingly terrible as this?

            The mutilation of his body that he can’t stop, powerless under the hefty creature hovering over him, leaves his conscious guttered until the creature finally shows him pity and rips his lungs out of his chest, puncturing them with its saber-like teeth and ending his pain and misery once and for all.

            Or at least until next time.  

            Until the next time that pain, lust, and carnivorous instincts flood his senses, overtake him like an out of control wildfire, he’s out of his misery.

            And when he wakes up, he’s always scared of who or what he’s going to find lying next to him, what state his place of residence will look like, what he’s killed out on patrol, what he’s done to his girlfriend-

            Like this morning.

            But he mustn’t think about this right now. He can’t. He has to think _positive_.

 _It’s okay. Everything was easy to clean up for the most part_ , Adrien’s eyes dart around, double checking the room to make sure he didn’t miss anything in plain sight (besides the canopy of course. There’s no way he can fix that. He’s a model, not a carpenter.). _And Marinette’s stable. This is good. Now all I have to do is apologize when she wakes up and-_

_Ring!_

            The phone on his bedside table goes off and he quickly fumbles to pick it up before it rings a second time, “Agreste residence, how may I help you?” The courteous boy mutters quietly, leaning away from the sleepy girl beside him as to not wake her up.

            “Oh, Hello,” An equally timid voice answers back, “May I speak with Adrien Agreste?”

            “Speaking.” He cocks an eyebrow, unbeknownst the woman, as he’s not sure how to react about being mistaken for his father. 

            “Oh!” The woman on the other end exclaims, apparently shocked. It makes him cringe. He’s not that much like his father… is he? “My apologizes. Adrien, will you and Miss. Dupain be arriving on time this evening for her Swimwear shoot?”

            The blonde bites his lip and steals a glance at the girl in question. A quick check of her pulse and he begins to contemplate his answer.

            As much as he’d like to say “No”, he knows Marinette would murder him for it. Two and a half years together now and he can say, without a doubt, that she is committed to everything she does, and would take a bullet if it meant completing a task.

            This means even if she can’t stand straight when she wakes up, her body aches with every step she takes, and the world spins around her, she’ll still drag herself to the photoshoot, or, better yet, she’ll make him carry her to it. So knowing this, he decides to not deny the inevitable and mutters, “Yes, me and Mrs. Dupain will be arriving as scheduled.”

            “That’s wonderful!” The woman says giddily, “Now, I have a few more papers to sort out and contracts to finalize. But afterwards I’ll be coming by to pick you up-”

            “Mrs?” Adrien interrupts, feeling the need to warn her about his girlfriend’s appearance. There’s a lengthy pause before the woman answers him as if she had been pondering what to say.

            “A-Amore.” She stutters, “You can call me Mrs. Amore.”

            “Mrs. Amore?” Adrien repeats curiously before realizing that his interruption has been taken in a different sense. He hadn’t meant to ask the woman’s name, and yet, his misinterpreted question was met with haste. Why did she need to think about her last name? It’s not something you forget- well… “Ah yes, well, Mrs. Amore. Can you make sure a make-up artist skilled in covering up large unsightly blemishes is there when we arrive?” He clears his throat and shifts slightly, adjusting his arm around his cozy girlfriend.

_It’s not that I’m ashamed of the marks I’ve left on her. No, not that. It’s just that they’d hinder her ability to look good on camera. Right, I’ll go with that. That and there’d be many questions asked…_

            “Of course!” There’s a scramble for a pen on the other end, “Thank you for telling me in advance I’ll get right on it!” and some paper shuffling before he hears her voice again, “So, I’ll take care of that and be by to pick you both up around 4? Okay? Is there anything else you require Mr. Agreste?”

            Another cringe.

            “Please, just Adrien.” He insists but keeps his voice level. “And yes. That will be all. Thank you Mrs. Amore.”

            “Anytime, Adrien.” She says sweetly.

_Click!_

            Adrien puts the wretched object back on its pedestal. He hates talking to people over the phone because a simple tone of voice can’t define the look on someone’s face, not when there are actors out there skilled in covering up their emotions. Like him for example, and apparently, Mrs. Amore.

            He’s sure she is hiding something from him, and could tell just by the slight shaking in her voice that she intends to keep it a secret.

            It unnerves him but then again, he’s not one to talk. He’s many a secrets to keep as well. Like his-

            Last night’s events burden his thoughts once more, his guilt returning with vengeance.

            It’s never been this bad. Even after Marinette, his beloved Ladybug, lost her memory, his little nighttime “fits” were nothing to sneeze at.

            A little snap here, a little temper tantrum there was all it was before… _before_ -

 _Chloe just had to be a slut didn’t she? If only she hadn’t been such a conniving and quick witted bitch, and hadn’t been as low as to go after Chat, even after I told her that he and Ladybug were an item, none of this would’ve ever happened._ Adrien’s head starts swimming and his grip on Marinette tightens. _Yes… This’s all Chloe’s fault. All the kisses Marinette gives me can never erase what she’s done-_

            A wave of pain surging throughout his head tells him he needs to change the subject. “Plagg.” The tiny kwami buzzes out of his silver hovel with his back turned to his chosen one, unable to look him in the eyes after his failure to tame him last night. “What is happening to me? Why can’t I control myself as well as I could before? _Please_ , you need to help me-”

            “It’s because Marinette’s been Akumatized.” Plagg sits at the end of the large bed, his voice so tiny that Adrien has to strain to hear it. “But you already knew that…” His failure has really shaken him, and Adrien can’t help but feel guilty for not fighting his urges hard enough.

            “What does Marinette have to do with me and my problems?” Adrien asks honestly.

            “She’s Ladybug.” The black cat steals a quick glance over his shoulder at him, “And Ladybug purifies, creates, remolds and remakes. She is the yin to our yang. Without her light guiding us, we stray down the path of pure dark chaos. It’s who we are, who _you_ are Adrien. You knew that the moment you agreed to our contract.”

            “I know but there has to be some way to keep me from getting worse-”

            “Since the beginning of time,” Plagg continues, unfazed by the teen’s interruption. “Chat Noir’s have destroyed everything they touch and their Ladybug’s have always been there to pick up the pieces. So without a fully functioning Ladybug, we’re like a criminal on the loose.

            “We’re nothing but a scoundrel, a shell of a man with no purpose in life. We’ll end up stooping to anything to try and fill the void where our Ladybug’s light should be. So _that’s_ why you can’t control yourself around her Adrien. You want to _devour_ her. To take all she is now, naïve and unprotected by her Ladybug charms, and taint her as black as the night; to destroy her innocence. You want her in more ways than you are capable of knowing and in more ways than I’m willing to tell you...”

            There’s a good fifteen minutes of silence as Adrien soaks everything in.

            In the meantime, bird’s chirp and the clock on his bedside table ticks away to strike 2 in the afternoon. Once in a while, a breeze from the outside will waft in through the propped open sliding glass doors and the summer waves will quietly crash against the shore. All of this while Adrien sits there and wonders what in the fucking world he can do to stop himself from-

            “What can I do?” He finally asks with his throat nervously dry. “Plagg? S-Surely there’s a way to stop myself from digressing any further-”

            “Yeah, you just did it.” Plagg spits and Adrien doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s puckered.

            “What?”

            “You took her metaphorical light Adrien. You took her naïvely sweet spirited light, and you devoured it last night. Tainted her. That’s what satisfies the beast in you. Knowing you’re the alpha, dominating your Lady, and stealing her glow, stealing her innocence and making her… a beast that shares in your thrills.” Adrien stares at Plagg in disbelief. “She has to sink to your level.”

            “Wait,” The blonde pinches the bridge of his nose. Surely, he’s not hearing the black cat right. “So what you’re saying is, having sex with Marinette keeps me from going feral? Are you sure? Or are you just looking for a way to tell me I’m sex deprived?”

            “The first one. You can put it that way I guess.” The kwami shrugs his shoulders, “And daily sex with her will keep you in check, yes. If not daily, well, you woke up to what happens. All the bottled up feelings you have will be driven out.” Plagg floats over to Marinette and glides his nubby little paws through her sweat matted hair. “Right now, I recommend at least once a week to keep you in check but as time goes on, once will turn to twice, twice into three times and well… you get the picture. It’ll take more and more to tame you as time goes on.”

            Plagg flits over and flicks Adrien’s nose, causing him to yelp and grab at it in surprise. “Which is why we need to get that Akuma out of her as soon as possible! GOT IT?!”

            “G-Got it…!” The nose clutching teen agrees. Not that he’s against banging his girlfriend once or twice a week, Plagg’s right. She needs to be cured sometime, why delay it especially if it’s hurting her- hurting _them_?

            “Well?” The tiny cat caves in on himself, hugging his knees in tightly. “I’m right aren’t I? You feel content with the world right now? In control?” He pokes the kid’s cheek persistently and Adrien playfully swats at him, laughing as sweet as summer church bells ring.

 _Wait… I’m laughing?_ The realization hits him as quick as his laughter dies. _Plagg_ is _right. Normally I would’ve angrily whacked him against a wall but instead… I laughed. I_ laughed _. Oh good god… I can’t do this… I can’t force Marinette to give herself to me on a daily basis… I- We just got back together, I **can’t** -_

            Plagg retreats.

            Adrien stiffens.

            She’s awake.

            And Adrien can’t help but choke on his breath.

            He doesn’t know what to say. Hell, what _can_ he say?:

            “Hey Marinette, sorry for the crude awakening but would you mind letting me plow you once or twice a week for the rest of our lives for the benefit of my own health and sanity? Thanks.”

            Yeah, right. That’d sooner get him decked in the face than laid.

            So here he is.

            Conflicted and confused.

            And more lost than ever.

            No thanks to Plagg, and certainly no thanks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WAS A 24 Page Chapter But I Decided To Split It Up. I Piled A Lot Of Info On You Guys In This One After All. The Next Chapter Will Have A Certain Red Haired Classmate In It. And The Next Chapter Following Will Be A Mini One That Contain A Surprise Reveal Of Someone Who Was Supposed To Have Been Dead.  
> ...  
> So! I Hope Y'all Liked This Chapter! Again, I'm Sorry It Took So Long To Shell Out! Leave A Kudo Behind, Or Subscribe If Ya Want! It's Your Life! You Choose! Comments Are Appreciated But Not Obligatory. Have A Good One Y'all! Love Ya! ^w^  
> ...  
> Thanks For 70 Subscribers! ^w^


	12. Bad Kitty!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter To Get Back Into The Swing Of Things. Bits Of Plot Here And There But Mostly Just Sugar Coated Romantic Moments Between Marinette And Adrien >wO *wink wonk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I'm Sorry This Took So Long To Post! I Lost My Password To This Account And Because I'm At University Right Now I Couldn't Bother To Try And Find It. I Got A Slight Break This Week And Finally Got Back On Though! Found My Password And Everything!  
> ...  
> Good Thing I've Had This Chapter Written For A While Now! Enjoy!  
> -Artzy <3

_"_ Adrien?” Marinette stirs and tries to focus her eyes on the boy in questions blushing face. The bright light streaming in through the curtains isn’t making it easy for her though. As she moves to sit up beside him, her body creaks and groans.

 _Fuck…_ She swears and adjusts herself until she’s comfortable. _He sure was rough with me last night…_ A quick scope around the room leads to no sign of anyone but Adrien. _I swear there was someone else in the room with us just now… Must be hearing things…_

      With a hard swallow and a nervous cough, he unknowingly cues her in on his nervousness. She must look good with sex hair or something. “Why’re you up so early?” Her knotted shoulder length locks drape over her bare chest as she props herself up on one arm, her free hand runs through a few strands as she deliberately displays her naked chest to him.

      “U-Ummm w-well I was just-…” Adrien fumbles for words, not wanting to spill the whole truth. It takes all the strength he has to not stare straight down at her chest. And all the willpower of the past Chat Noir’s to stop him from getting excited again. “We got a little wild last night and I wanted to make sure you were okay so I woke up early to…”

      “Hm?” She raises an eyebrow and follows his worried gaze down her body. She’s patched up with Band-Aids of all shapes, sizes and colors, and an Icy Hot patch rests on her raised hip.

 _All these patches but yet I feel fine… It’s strange._ Marinette raises an eyebrow then shrugs the thought off.

      As her eyes take an idle stroll down her curves, a smile threatens to appear. One of the Band-Aids has caught her eye. “Hello Kitty?” The girl chuckles and only enhances the blush on Adrien’s cheeks.

      “I-It’s all I had! I-I swear I don’t use them!” He stammers and gestures madly with his hands, amusing her. “They were my mom’s-!”

      Silence.

      The laughter stops.

      “Oh…” A memory of his mom takes a bite out of his thoughts.

      He’s sure it wasn’t Marinette’s intention to make him remember his deceased mother nor to make herself remember the graceful and beloved woman either. But yet here they are…

      He’s sure that her death’s devastated them both.

      There’s no way Marinette could ever forget his mother.

      There’s no way _anybody_ could forget his mother.

_My-_

_-Adrien’s mother…_

      They both sigh.

      Mrs. Agreste was a tall, petite woman with a will as strong as her heart/as strong as her beliefs, endowed with hair that shimmered and shined with the intensity that shown off the morning sun, whose attitude was never not giddy and eager to start the day, whose eyes you could drown in almost as deep as her tender embraces. Mrs. Agreste had the ability to make you feel like you were everything; had made Adrien feel like he was everything. But right now…

      Adrien looks the exact opposite. With clouded eyes and a sullen gaze, he stares down at his hands placed daintily on his lap.

      This isn’t how he wants to start their day but he can’t find the strength to bring a smile onto his face.

      Marinette bites her lip and, not wanting to ruin another moment, scrambles under the soft covers and onto his naked form, straddling his muscular thighs. “Adrien? Hey…” She adjusts her eyes to focus on his, and cups his pale cheeks in her tiny hands. With a light pinch, they come to life, turning as red as a chili pepper.

      “M-Marinette?!” He squeaks nervously and sees her again, “W-What’re you…” His voice trails off as her face slowly gets closer to his, “…doing?” The overwhelming urge to crash their lips together and initiate a hurricane of frivolous and hasty kisses takes a swipe at him but he easily dodges it. This moment is too tender to ruin with that sort of activity. That and he’s too worn down and pleased from last night to want to make the effort-

 _Unless she initiates said activity first_. He grins with her.

      He was going to go with that until her scent washed over him.

      It’s a mixture of lavender, lust, and lip puckering poignantly sugar sweet air and it’s teasing him, _tantalizing_ him with the thoughts of how she might taste on his tongue.

      Her face nears his. Inches away from his lips and beckoned by her sweet aroma, the model can’t help but timidly lean in to meet her halfway. The action is slight and brings a soft smile to the girl’s lips but regardless, she’s not going to have that.

…

 _He looks a little like Chat Noir but… he’s not as flirty or suave… I don’t know what to think…_ Marinette stare the nervous blonde down and smirks as he starts to lean in for the kill. _Even if he’s not Chat though, I can still treat Adrien like him…_

      “Be a good pet…” Her eyes flutter closed, “And let master take care of you this time hmmm?” Ruby red lips greet his softly, experiment with his, wondering if he’ll return her tender affections. And boy howdy is he more than happy to. With a feather light touch, he wraps his arms around her waist and brings her down, flush against him.

 _Just one kiss Marinette… Remember, you have work in an hour. You don’t have time for morning    after sex. Especially in your condition-_ The look on his face as she pulls away and flutters open her half lidded eyes, tells her otherwise. _Oh hell… I can’ resist that face…_

      Adrien looks like a 40 year old virgin who’s just been blessed with his first kiss or an eager puppy dog awaiting a well-deserved treat. He looks absolutely _adorable_.

      Cheeks burning bright red, eyes averted nervously, body shaking under her, his green eyes vibrating excitedly; he looks absolutely blissful (and ignorant to all of the positively filthy thoughts flooding her mind whilst admiring his silken firm form).

 _This response is different from last night…_ Marinette blushes softly, letting him trail his hands in opposite directions down the back of her risqué form. Last night, she was the pawn in his game; his prey. _But now? Oh how the tables have turned~_  

      Adrien looks up at his blue bell eyed goddess and swallows hard. He’ll be damned if he lets her get off with only a peck. So with a sly eye he sneaks a quick glance at the clock behind her and breathes, “It’s only 2:30-”

      “In the afternoon?!” The girl gapes, shocked to know she’s slept this late. Then again was for a good reason-

      “Yes in the afternoon,” Adrien chuckles softly at the look plastered onto her face. It’s rare that his girlfriend ever let’s time fly by her, but when it does, the look on her face is priceless. “Mrs. Amore’s coming to pick us up at 4. Do you think we’d have enough time to-”

      “Plenty,” She breathes against his eager lips that pine and follow her as she leans back and away from their sweet embrace. “But this time, you’re bottoming.”

      Adrien’s eyes light up at the decree. “Really?!” Like a puppy wagging its tail, he shimmies and shakes under her with anticipation.

      Marinette giggles and fawns over this side of Adrien. It’s the side she’s grown up to know so well.

      Before her memory loss hits lies the time’s in class that Adrien proudly plays the part of Hamlet for a class reading, or volunteers to wash pets for a school charity run (if he didn’t work that day), and the times that he’d come over her house to play video game. When she let him win he’d boast about it for weeks but that was just part of his charm. Besides, how was she going to say no to that pearly white smile of his?

      That smile she so longs to see-

      Marinette’s eyes simmer within her skull and cause her to wince, _what in the world-_

      “Do you have another…?” Adrien pops her thought bubble with a raise of his eyebrow. The pain disappears. A tilt of her head out of confusion and his blush increases ten-fold. Of course she knows what he’s asking for but it’s fun to see him flustered. “…do you have another condom…?” The sentence is so soft spoken that she doesn’t hear it, but regardless, because she knows what he wants she pretends she did.

      But she’s not going to just hand it over.

      She’ll make him work for it.

      ATTACK.

      The blue haired girl grins and deliberately shoves her chest into his face to grab the tiny foil packet on his bedside table. “Did you really think I wouldn’t bring more than one-NNGH!”

      DEFEAT.

      All of the sass leaves her voice as his teeth bear down into her skin. Her plan has backfired.

      With a strong grip on the small of her back, he holds her in place and tightens his grip to keep her steady as his mouth goes to work on her ripe fruits.

      Of sound mind and body, with no sign of his feral instincts lurking in the shadows, he devours her. Relishes in her peachy smell, her silken skin, her shaking figure and her blushing red face like no tomorrow, and dresses her with carefully placed love bites. Each one he leaves yanks a soft sound of pleasure from between her lips, only encouraging him to continue.

      “A-Ah Adrien… Nnngh…” Marinette bites her lip and turns her head up to the ceiling, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her lust laced eyes. This’s supposed to be the other way around and she intends to keep it that way. Hopefully…

      Her hands yank at his already knotted hair.

      Her body exerts its dominance onto him.

      But the model still shows no signs of stopping. He’s too busy dressing her up in red to notice her efforts to subdue him.

      So she turns to Plan B.

     And a shuddered moan leaps out of his lungs.

     Her knees nudged it’s way to the inside of his thigh causing him to stop long enough for her to grip his shoulders, throw him down and tower over him. “B-Bad kitty…” His eyes widen. The words leave her lips with each soft pant she struggles to hold back, “I-I said it was my turn to please you… Now…” Marinette removes his hands from her backside and places them at his sides. “No touching. If you want to squeeze something, squeeze the sheets.” Adrien’s eyebrows rise in a cocky manner that almost matches the super cocky smirk he’s wearing.

      “How about I squeeze these ripe peaches instead?” The mischievous blonde purrs and Marinette squeals as he proceeds to mercilessly tickle her sides and-

      DING DONG!

      The doorbell chimes throughout the house like a blaring alarm clock and the two almost jump out of their skin.

      “What the fu-?” Adrien’s foul mouth is drowned out by the ringing bell and halted by Marinette’s hand hitting the back of his head.

      “Watch your mouth! Bad Adrien!” She scolds as the doorbell slowly rings faster and faster. “Did someone die? Is there a fire? What is going on-?”

      The doorbell stops.

      “Finally…” The two look at each other awkwardly, trying to put together a reason as to why they were disturbed until-

      Click!

      The front door opens.

      Adrien tenses up. He’d locked the door last night so who on earth is walking into their house-

      “MR. AGRESTE! MRS. DUPAIN! IT’S MRS. AMORE!!!” The older woman shouts at the top of her lungs, hoping to reach wherever they are in the house so she doesn’t have to intrude upon them. The two share a similar confused look with each other and huddle close to whisper amongst themselves.

      “I thought you said she was coming to get us at four!” Marinette mutters in a little too loud for a whisper as she puts on an awkward smile.

      Adrien knows this look all too well. It’s the “I’m pissed off because of you and you’d better have a good reason or explanation for it” look. The overwhelming urge to cut his losses and take his chances with a nice clean jump out the window onto the white sandy beach punches him in the gut.

      ‘Survival of the fittest’ mode activated.

_I wouldn’t break too many bones from the second story would I? Ehhh maybe only two. Three at the most. Wait, I’m a cat and cat’s always land on their feet right? So what’s there to worry about-_

      “Adrien.” Marinette’s anger is clearer than ever now as he snaps out of his thoughts and stares the devil herself down. “Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.”

 _Oh my god she’s speaking French! Mayday! Mayday! Pull up! Pull up kid! We’re going downnnnnn…..!!!_ Plagg echoes in his mind. The scared straight blonde finally opens his mouth to answer her but all he can do is blubber and stutter, tripping over his own tongue. _You’re such an idiot…_

      It’s a good thing Mrs. Amore’s impatient.

      “I MISREAD THE SCHEDULE! YOUR APPOINTMENT FOR **_TOMORROW_** IS AT FOUR! YOUR APPOINTMENT **_TODAY_** IS AT **_THREE_**!”

      Marinette and Adrien’s eyes shoot over to the clock.

      It read’s 2:45.

_Screw it._

      “ ** _Fuck_** …” The two grunt simultaneously with long faces.

      The comforter is thrown across the room as bodies scramble to get ready.

      Drawers are flung open in search of suitable clothing.

      Makeup is shoved in pockets to be put applied on the ride there.

      Hair is combed or put up into a bun without haste.

      And shoes are carelessly slipped on as the two stumble down the stairs towards the front door.

      It only takes one glance at Mrs. Amore’s face to know it’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Is Marinette Thinking About Chat Noir So Much Lately? Who Is Mrs. Amore Really? Will Adrien Ever Get To Eat Something In A Chapter I Write? XD Find Out, Next Chapter!  
> ...  
> I Hope To Update This Story Whenever I Can. It'll Be Tough Since I'm A Junior In College But I Know I Can Manage! Hopefully...  
> ...  
> This Is Unedited So I'm Sorry If There Are Any Mistakes! When I Have Time I'll Go Through And Fix Things If Needed, But For Now, This Chapter Is "As Is". I Hope You Enjoyed It Anyway And To My 120 Subscribers, I Hope You Continue To Support Me And My Work. Thank You. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will be the end of me. I know what I want to happen, and it's just a matter of writing it out. But it brings me to tears to do so because my poor children will suffer. :'( At least after all the pain and sorrow is over, the ending will be happy. :)  
> ...  
> Comments are greatly appreciated! And I Try To Update This Fic When I Can! I'm A University Student Now So Bear With Me! ^w^"  
> ...  
> Other places you can find me:  
>   
> EDIT (9/18/17):  
> Tumblrs: @all-aboard-the-feelz-train  
> @bendy-the-gentleman (art blog)  
> @miracuhostclub (Ouran High School Host Club x Miraculous Ladybug Blog; art blog)  
> ...  
> Extra Note!: Feel Free To Message Me On Any Of These Tumblrs! I Reply When I Can And Promise Not To Bite! ^w^


End file.
